The Language of love isn't for Levi
by 1Zara-Uchiha1
Summary: The language of love is one screwed up language, something Levi and Tali know nothing about. What happens when the hated language starts to appear to the two and they slowly start speaking it? Only time will tell, along with a few pushes from Erwin to help. When the two get off at a bad start, can time and talking help them? Come and read to find out. Oc x Levi Rivaille A.O.T FF
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

* * *

I breathed softly into my hands to warm them up before clapping my hands, rubbing them together with a bit of force. For the last hour, I've been unpacking my shit into my new apartment which I brought a little over a month ago. For the next five years, this will be my apartment, my home, my little den of evil.

I compress a small smile while leaning over my balcony to feel the rush of the winter breeze softly caress my face, while I hold back a small sneeze. I hate catching colds. They are so troublesome.

I feel tired after cleaning all of my shit and putting it in the correct places. Thankfully, the only place left to clean and put into order is my bedroom.

"Looks like someone had mad animal sex in here," I say to myself while kicking over a box of mine before doing the same to every other box. With a small nod to myself, I start to unpack everything of mine before putting my clothes into my newly brought closet. You have no idea how hard it was to convince the apartment owner to let me turn the… sexual entertainment room into a walk-in closet. I am thankfully the chains from before didn't leave a mark on the walls when I removed them.

Now… I feel like calling someone over to visit my newly done apartment. Thankfully the place doesn't smell like wet paint anymore; the reason it took so long for me to move in was because I painted and redecorated the whole place before moving in. I had saved up enough money from my job to redecorate the whole damn place which took a huuuugeee chunk out of my bank.

"Alice, where is your number," I mumble to myself while scrolling through my contacts till I hit her contact near the bottom, marked under 'Wilson Alice'.

I press the call button before putting my phone between my shoulder and chin to listen to the call as I walk around my apartment. I feel hungry now. Maybe I'll make some pasta or something.

"The number you have dialled is currently out of service or not within reach. Please call back later."

"Fuck sake," I say to myself while walking into my bedroom to throw my phone onto my bed, before walking over to my accessories box which holds most of my necklaces and shit. I pick up the light sliver locket that has my name engraved on the front of it: Tali Smith. Yes-yes, I know my last name is popular, get over it. Bite me.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

"I'm coming!" I call to the door as I grab a small headband to pull back my just above shoulder length dark brown hair as it irritates me a little. I start walking towards the door while pulling my hair back and thankfully, it is mostly back with my side fringe still blocking my left eye as my fringe is called an Emo Fringe, meaning it completely covers one of my eyes as it is swept to one side.

I pause from walking to glance to the television to see another report about another death in Japan where the bodies of some missing people / victims have just been found, smashed together in some sort of gel, which only reminds me of puke.

I shiver a little bit and I rub my arms a bit, as if it will stop me from shivering; although I know I am shivering at the thought of someone eating another person. That seriously freaks me out.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

* * *

The knocking seems to be getting louder so I just sigh loudly to myself, before walking over to the door while doing my necklace round my neck.

Once that is done, I look through the peephole to see two men standing outside the door; one looks friendly while the other doesn't look like he wants to be there.

"Who is it?" I question while placing my hand on the lock as I wait for a response from the unknown men outside my door. Damn, I sound like a cop from CSI.

"My name is Erwin Smith, I am your neighbour to your right," the man says, the blonde hair with really striking blue eyes man that is… his eyes kinda remind me of Rock Lee from Naruto though, being bushy and thick.

"Levi Rivaille, I'm to your left," the much smaller man says, he seems to have short, straight black hair styled in an undercut and he also has grey eyes though they look quite narrowed and annoyed.  
I stare at the two for a moment or two longer before deeming them safe. I unlock my door before opening it to see the two men in front of me. Erwin seems to look quite confident, which I can tell by the way he is standing with his straight back and the fact that he is looking me straight in my eyes. Levi, he seriously doesn't look like he wants to be here but he gives me the 'grace' of his appearance by standing in front of me with crossed arms as well as giving me this look that says 'This-is-time-wasting' which I find quite insulting. But, hey-ho, I was not put on this earth to please this bastard.

"We would like to welcome you to the floor," Erwin says with a small smile before presenting me with a small gift welcoming basket from the look of it, "We are happy to have a new neighbour beside us," Erwin says with his smile as that makes me question who lived before from me… then again… whoever did had some extreme S&M toys in the closet before I changed it, "Levi helped pack everything while I chose what would be appropriate for your welcoming gift."

"Thank you very much, my name is Tali Smith, like your last name, Erwin," I say to the two while being handed the small basket that looks about the size of my head, maybe. I stare at the two for a moment to see that Erwin looks about six foot something, while Levi isn't that much taller then me, maybe five foot three, maybe four.

"We are having a small welcoming for you at mine, five o'clock, no later, wear something nice and clean," Levi says before turning to his right, and walking in the direction of his apartment as I watch him turn the doorknob, and enter his apartment without a second glance in Erwin and my direction.

It's decided, I don't like him much.

"Please don't mind Levi," Erwin says from my right as I turn my head from the left direction to see the giant standing above me with a frown on his face before looking in the direction of Levi.

"He seems a little uptight, this is coming from a girl who spent four hours organising her apartment to the tiniest detail of her design," I say while looking up to Erwin as I stand at one hundred and fifty-five centimetres. I check my height once a month, just in case I grow a little. Sadly, I haven't grown for over a year now and I turned twenty-four last month.

"He is, he is quite the neat-clean-freak," Erwin says with a slight chuckle as I nod my head a little, I only clean when I feel like cleaning, which is rarely, "he grew up quite rough, he isn't one for physical contact so I would like to ask if you could try… to befriend him," he says as I give him one hell of a 'with-him?' look as he just gives a small tiny smile to me which causes me to sigh a little, using two fingers to keep my forehead from dropping down in defeat.

"Fine," I say while crossing my arms with the basket still in my left hand, it looks like it has wine in it, and I'll be having that later. Okay… maybe once Erwin is gone, I'm in a whiny mood. Okay that was a horrible pun but don't bite me, I've been cleaning for hours.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," he says with his normal small smile before nodding his head to me, "I must be going, I have business matters to attend to," he says with a small nod of his head, before walking in the direction of his apartment, before opening the door and giving me a small wave bye, before walking in.

"Well, that was eventful," I say to myself while walking back into my apartment as I still eye the wine and French bread thingy in the basket. Truthfully, I'm more interested in the wine as I am a huge Italian food and drink fan. Okay Tail, stay sober, at least till that welcoming party is over. Heck yeah! Wine after it! Wine for the God damn fucking win!

I place the wine in the fridge as I close the door and walk away, only to glance back at it. Fuck my hormones! NO WINE FOR YOU!

I groan softly to myself before head butting the nearest thing to me which is a wall. Poor wall, you get head-butted.

'_**We are having a small welcoming for you at mine, five o'clock, no later, wear something nice and clean,'**_

I roll my eyes slightly at the echo of an annoying voice as I look up to the wall clock, which rests above my television, three pm. Another two hours till this welcoming party. The temptation to be late is sooooo there but I wouldn't want to disappoint the people who are coming to greet me.

I pause for a second in my train of thought; wait one moment, what kind of apartment floor has a party for a new comer? Oh fucking great, its some prank. Fuck my life, should I even go now?

I quickly jog over to the welcoming basket to see what is in here that isn't a prank.

I start to empty everything out while making a small list of everything: a small box of chocolate devil cake which looks fucking amazing; a small cluster of white roses; that bread thingy; the amazing grape wine which I plan to drink all at once tonight cause I'm a badass like that; a card which has lots of people signatures on it, showing that it is a welcoming card from different people and lastly, a list (more like book) of recipes I have never heard of.

I give the list a small 'weirdo' out look before putting everything else away as well as putting the roses in a spare vase with water.

With time to burn, I go and take a quick shower, using my favourite apple and orange shower gel and matching shampoo before standing in the hot water for a couple of minutes before getting out.

I dry myself before putting my necklace back on as well as putting each stud back into each hole in my ear. I have three lobe piercings in each ear which looks pretty good.

I towel dry my hair for a couple of moments before blow-drying the rest of it till it is completely dry. With that sorted, I pick out a simple outfit of black jeans and a black and white tartan dress-shirt on top of it before adding some fish netting gloves to complete the outfit. Epic; extremely epic if I don't say so myself. Beat that you fuck-tard, also known as Levi. Fucking said weird as well. No le-vee but le-vI like the actually letter I. It's weird as hell but Tali isn't such a normal name either.

I add a little bit of eye liner to my look to make my blue eyes stand out a bit, before skipping the mascara since I don't feel like wearing it.

With a small nod to myself, I tug on my studded converses before yawning a little. I glance to the clock to see it is a little bit past four meaning about another forty minutes till it starts.

"Four more doors," I say to myself while tapping my foot against my table before sitting down at it to stare blankly at the news. It is mostly about the weather tomorrow, they say it is going to rain tomorrow. Fuck my life, I like rain. "One door to my right, beside Erwin and another three on the left, after Levi," God damn it, if it is a floor party, it means that there are another four people coming then.

I lean my chin on my palm as I hum softly while staring at the super cute weather-girl which makes me grin softly. I am so happy I'm Bi. It means I can date girls and guys without feeling at all awkward.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

"I'm coming!" I call from my seat at the dining table before standing up and slowly walking to the front door, slowly leaning up to the peep hole to see Erwin outside the door, smiling a tiny bit while looking between the door and a small bag in his hand.

I simply raise a brow to him to his action before unlocking the door, opening the door and looking the man straight in the eyes like he does straight back with me.

"You knocked?"

"Yes," he says with his tiny smile before holding up a small bag which has something either purple or purple-blue in it. "My friend, Petra, asked me to bring this round to you. She would like you to wear this tonight," he says while handing me the small bag as I raise a brow to him as he simply smiles a little at me before giving me a short nod as I just continue to stare at him.

"Like any other sane person, I question these motives of yours as well as your friends," I say to him as I watch his smile slowly turn into a thin line. He seems to stare at me for a couple of moments, like he is analysing what I am and what I'm thinking. I wish him luck doing that, even I don't know what I'm thinking at times.

"Trust. Giving a good impression is the first step to gaining another person's trust. The last person who lived here," he pauses for a moment while looking to me, straight in the eyes, probably to show he is telling the truth, "He was hated by everyone on this floor, especially Levi and I."

"What was he like?"

"He was… a disgrace on human kind. He only thought about himself. Slept with different women… strangers, played others against themselves for his enjoyment. He respected no one and seemed to think he was better then everyone."

"Jesus Christ," I say to myself while looking down to the small bag. So they are trying to befriend me, like what you do to the new kid to make them feel welcome and to also make sure that they do not go into the wrong crowd.

"I apologise if we may all seem a 'little bit too nice' or overly friendly. Please do not hold it against everyone or let it mould your opinion of us all," he says with a small sad smile as I stare at him for a second before looking down to the bag.

I ignore him for a second before pulling out the purple container which has a 'To Tail, From Petra' on it which makes me hide a small smile. I open the box with my spare hand to see a small note inside as well as a charm-bracelet which has four charms on it: one snowflake charm, a small pink heart charm, a smiley face charm and lastly, a little white and black wings charm.

The note reads,

_**Dear neighbour,**_

_**I hope when we meet that I can be your favourite female friend (as I am the only female on this floor at the moment),**_

_**I hope we get along and have lots of fun together; we can cook cookies for everyone! It will be lots of fun!**_

_**I hope you like the charm-bracelet, I chose all of the charms since I think they are really pretty and nice, I hope you like them as well!**_

_**I hope we can be great friends,**_

_**Love from, Petra.**_

I smile to the small letter before looking up at Erwin who still has this slightly worried expression on his face as he watches every small movement I make.

"It won't," I say to him as I watch his facial features relax a little as he hears this, "I won't judge you all till I've met you all."

"Thank you," he says while taking the small bag from me before stuffing it in his military styled jacket. I place the small charm-bracelet round my left wrist and make sure it is tight but not too tight. "Shall we both arrive early for the party, if you want to that is?"

"Sure, I was bored waiting anyway," I say while taking a step inside my apartment to throw the little box and note onto my settee from there. I walk outside and close the door behind me, making sure to lock it before putting my keys in the pocket of my jeans.

I give him a small nod which he replies with his tiny smile back before walking to my left to see Levi's door. It is pure black which makes me glance to mine as it is white, only for me to notice that everyone's door is a different colour.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

I let Erwin knock on the door as I lean to the left to check his watch to see we are about fifteen minutes early.

Within seconds of the door being knocked on, Levi opens the door with his normal expression on his face… along with a white apron on him.

"You're early."

"Better then being late," Erwin says back to Levi as Levi only gives this look like he wants to sigh before nodding his head softly before walking away from the door, going off to whatever he was doing before.

"Make yourself at home; just don't get in my damn way."

Bloody charming fellow he is.

I narrow my eyes at his back before following Erwin inside the house as I notice some thing that stands out the most in his house. Every-fucking-thing is in order, even the rug looks like it was just cleaned and washed. Just hot damn, clean-freak is a light thing to call Levi.

I look around the room till I spot a bookcase in the corner of his living room, spotless white everything as you can guess. I glance to Erwin to see him walking over to the black leather loveseats before plopping down in them, watching the program that is showing on television.

I slowly yet confidently walk over to the bookcase and skim through the books till I find a complete collect that I am familiar with.

"Hmm… 'One bullet short of a headshot'," I say the title of the series as I count the volumes of it. Yep, all ten. I tap my finger against my chin as I spot another book series I am familiar with, "and, 'Crime is for the psycho'."

"So you actually read. That's very surprising," I hear a smartass remark as I turn to my left to give Levi a bad look before looking back to the series. He has all eight volumes of it as well.

"I read, I've read all of the books from this author."

"I doubt that," he says while stepping to the side of me before pointing at some series, "have you read, 'Scarlet knife', 'House beyond the hill', 'One down on Death's list' and 'Life is short so let us murder'?" he questions with this smirk as I simply smirk back at him.

"Yes, I have, as I have read ALL of the author's books," I say with slight pride as I watch the man glance to me before walking back to his kitchen.

"I'm still surprised someone like you can read," he calls back as I glare at the kitchen before giving it the middle finger. I stomp over to the loveseats and plop down beside Erwin, who just chuckles and ruffles my hair a bit as I pout. That was mean. The fucking prick! I finished college thank you very much. I got a degree in English Literature and Language you prick!

Erwin pulls his hand away before standing up and giving me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Still doesn't change the fact that Levi is an evil prick.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

"Sounds like everyone else is here," Erwin says while walking to the door as I breathe in a little bit quicker then I wanted. No need to get nervous Tali. They are just people. Strangers if I must say. People you have never met before. Oh shit, now I'm getting nervous.

"Try not to get nervous," I hear the voice of Levi say from behind me as I glance back to see him behind me, staring at the door with his arms folded over his apron, "they won't attack unless threatened."

Charming, I've got a lunatic behind me. How could my day get any better?

* * *

**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own anything but my characters, not the Attack on Titan characters, but characters like OCs. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

* * *

"Erwin~ Levi~ I brought the wine!" Did someone say wine?

"We can see that Petra," Levi says while walking past me to collect the wine from the ginger haired girl before walking back into the kitchen with the wine. I freaking LOVE wine. Bitch, if you don't like wine, then you are no friend of mine.

I stare at the girl as I see her smile to me before slowly sliding past Erwin to stand in front of me, her smile still there but slowly growing; she is actually taller than me.

"I'm Petra Ral, it's very nice to meet you," she greets while giving me such a huge smile to the point that I feel my eye twitch. It seemed fake; that is probably why.

"I'm Tali Smith."

Short. Easy. I prefer boys to girls in people and sexual wise. They are a lot less to handle since girls are soo emotional but their bodies are quite nice.

Petra just gives me this very happy smile of hers before turning to the door where three other males are. None of them are lookers might I add.

"So we have another shorty as a neighbour then? Perfect."

"Oluo. Don't be rude," the man with his blonde hair pulled up says. He looks like an Ed to me. Or maybe a Jo. Dunno he seems like a 'short' name person.

"I'm not being rude, Eld. I'm just stating clear facts that our new neighbour is short," its official 'Oluo', I don't like you.

"Let's just try to welcome her, okay," the man with black one spiked hair says. No, freaking really, his hair points upwards into ONE point. It's kinda weird. "I'm Gunther Schultz, I hope you are enjoying your new home," he says while smiling a little to me as Petra gets her smile back before looking to me for my answer.

"It's fine, I guess, I only moved in today," I say while staring at the two with my blue eyes focused on them. So far, I like these two. They aren't gasbags like Levi or Oluo.

Gunther just nods his head to my answer before walking into the apartment with everyone as Erwin closes the door behind everyone.

"Hey! Captain! How much longer till dinner?" Oluo yells into the kitchen as I raise a brow at that. Captain? If Levi was a captain, he'd be some small ass captain.

"It will be done when I say it is done!" Levi yells as I slowly bring my hand up to cover my mouth as I feel like laughing. Oh my Christ, that sounds like something I would say.

Gunther and Petra actually start laughing while Erwin and Eld just shake their heads while smiling a little. Oluo just seems to get red in the face before doing this little scowling/pouting face, before walking over to the settee, and sitting down at it before watching the television, like to hide his embarrassment.

"In case you are wondering," Erwin says while walking up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder lightly, "we all met in the army, we all meet four years ago and we all finished last year, it was just luck that we all moved into this apartment building, only a couple of weeks after it opened," Erwin says as I widen my eyes at this. Everyone here was in the army? At least I don't have to worry about burglars at night now… got God damn Soldiers around me.

"I see," I say while looking around the room to the people and they seem really friendly. Not like the stereotypical soldiers who like no one and try to kill and/or hurt everyone.

"Before I forget, I'm Eld Jinn; this unfriendly looking fellow is Oluo Bozado," the blonde guy says while pointing to Oluo as I nod my head; unfriendly looking fellow indeed.

"So what if I look unfriendly, my strength easily~ overcomes that!" Oluo seems to gloat as I raise one of my brows to the man before shaking my head a little bit. Oluo actually continues to gloat to me, probably because I know nothing about him which does seem to irritate me a little bit.

"Back in the army, I had one of the best kill records! In our unit, kills were the most important! Sure we didn't kill humans I guess but killing those monsters was waaay more satisfying then-!" he seems to cut himself off by biting down on his tongue, making blood spurt out onto Petra and I as I simply stare before rubbing some of it off of me.

I actually thank Heaven and Hell for making him shut up. It does make me wonder, what did he mean by 'monsters' that were not human?

"Oluo! You deserved that, you know!" Petra yells at the man while laughing, thin lines of Oluo's blood running down her face which shows that this MUST happen usually or… Petra likes blood.

"I did not!" he yells behind his hand while nursing his poor tongue. "Captain! I need some ice!"

"I'm busy! Get your own damn ice! Also, keep your filthy blood out of my kitchen!" Levi replies which makes me chuckle; he must love his kitchen.

Oluo looks a little shocked for a moment before pouting THEN sulking and going back to the settee which he left a little while before.

I look from person to person, naming everyone as I look to them. Petra Ral, Gunther word-I-cannot-pronounce, Erwin Smith, Oluo Bozo…do, Levi Rivaille and Eld Jinn. Simply; might as well look in their direction if I cannot see them.

"Erwin! I just got an amazing idea!" Petra yells while walking up to Erwin who just stares at her for a second before giving a tiny smile, something he seems to give often.

"What is it, Petra?"

"How about we all go bowling on Saturday? From what I know, no one is working. Tali are you working on Saturday?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Then we can all go!" she says before grinning as I blink my blue eyes at her. Did I agree to this? Nope. But I guess I cannot back out now.

I noticed something from the other three men in the room. Gunther, Eld and Oluo all held the same expression; a 'We-have-no-freaking-say-in-this' look.

I chuckle at the look they hold before looking to Petra as I see her throwing lots of ideas at Erwin who just seems to listen and nod at a few of her ideas. Petra seems like a pretty hyper girl, kinda cute but still pretty annoying.

"I'm almost done. Someone set the table _**properly**_," Levi calls from the kitchen as I raise a brow at the way he said properly; does he have high expectations for a table setting or something?

"I'll do them!" Petra calls while rushing into the kitchen with Oluo following behind her, muttering to himself that 'people-like-me-shouldn't-be-doing-this-shit', which makes me question why you are going to if it, was a request, not an order.

I'm twenty-four now… makes me wonder how old everyone is here.

"Hey Eld, Erwin, may I ask how old everyone here is?" I ask the two while putting my hands in my jeans pockets; I feel a little weird wearing a dress/huge shirt at a get-together. Petra is in a brown dress while the others are in his causal suit. Meaning, dress shirts and trouser-looking-jeans.

"Oh, right, you must feel uncomfortable not knowing that information," Erwin says all posh like as I nod my head a little bit. You might as well say that instead of saying 'curious-as-hell'.

"I'm thirty-one," Eld says while pointing to himself with a small nod of his head, "Oluo is twenty-nine, Gunther is twenty-three, Petra is twenty-three as well, Erwin here is twenty-seven and Captain-Levi is twenty-six," Eld says while nodding his head as I nod my head a little. I better remember that.

"I'm twenty-four, so that means I'm older then Petra and Gunther," I say as Erwin nods his head, seeming to agree with me as I look to Eld who just stares at me, before following after Gunther who follows Oluo and Petra.

"He's going to kill you two."

"No he won't! We're doing it right!"

"Petra, there's a crease."

"EHH!? Where?!"

Erwin seems to sigh at this before chuckling slightly before coughing. Well that was weird of this blonde man who shares my eye colour and last name. Damn dude, I stole his shit.

I shake my head in the direction of the kitchen before walking in to see it isn't even a kitchen, it's a dining room. Petra and Oluo are struggling to put out a white table cloth as well as placing forks, spoons, knives, plates and glasses out which makes me want to grin, they look sooooo funny with their expressions of 'fuck-I-don't-wanna-get-yelled-at' which only makes me chuckle like a mastermind… in my head at least; don't want to scare the new people… yet.

"Everything better be set out perfectly in there or else someone's head is rolling," Levi yells in the direction of the door I didn't come through which tells me THAT must be the kitchen… or some huge ass hallway.

Petra squeals a little while rushing to put everything in their places as I watch a little bit of sweat slip down Oluo's forehead. Damn, Levi has these people whipped.

I watch Erwin stand beside me with Eld and Gunther as we all watch Oluo and Petra panic while setting the table. This is an amazing sight to behold.

I look to the other door to see Levi walk in with a plate full of roasted potatoes.

"Redo it. Gunther, Eld, bring in the rest of the food," Levi orders while placing the plate on a nice part of the table before standing near the table, watching Petra and Oluo redo the rest of the table with the eyes on Levi on them; poor souls, Levi looks like a slave driver like that.

"Erwin, Tali, take your seats," Levi orders while I mentally roll my eyes at the 'lad' before taking a seat beside Erwin, who takes one of the napkins off of the table to put in his lap. I copy his action as I spot Levi go back to the kitchen to lend his hand to Eld and Gunther. Once everything is finished, everyone takes a seat at the table; Petra on the other side of me with Levi opposite me.

Levi stands up, pops the cork off of the wine Petra brought, before pouring everyone some including himself before sitting back down in his seat, taking his glass of wine in his left hand.

"Shall we make a toast," Erwin says while picking up his glass as everyone else does. I follow their actions by picking up my own glass of wine as I resist drinking it right now. I freaking LOVE wine God damn it.

"Yes," Petra says with her smile as everyone either seems to make a noise of agreement or a nod.

"I toast to Tali. Although we all only met you today, we all hope that you feel at home in your new home and when you are with either one of us. I toast to you and your future happiness," Erwin says while rising his glass a little higher which makes me blush a little; that was really nice of him. "Cheers."

""Cheers!"" almost everyone yells as I nod my head a little while raising my glass with everyone, before pulling my glass of wine to my lips to take a long, slow sip; yep, God damn blood red cherry wine; one of my many favourites.

The night goes by pretty quickly; most of it is spent getting to know each other with games such as: truth or dare, twenty-one dares, either-or and many other different games which I have forgotten.

At about midnight, everyone starts to make their way home apart from Levi since… well this is his home, enough said. Erwin would have had stayed longer but he said he has some more business work that he has to catch up on while everyone either got tired or was too drunk to continue.

I sit down on Levi's settee with my full glass of wine sitting in front of me on his glass coffee table. I stretch my arms out a little more before closing my eyes for a second, I feel a little tired but truthfully, I don't feel safe sleeping in my apartment yet.

"Why aren't you tired, I don't have the time to baby-sit a brat like you any longer," and this everyone, is my so called friend, Levi.

"Just avoiding some shit," I say while leaning back against his settee to see him eye me for a second, before sighing and walking to the other room, only to return with his own glass of wine.

"Enlighten me," Levi says while sitting beside me, taking a small sip from his wine before holding it in his hand, giving me this 'hurry up' look which makes me throw him a small glare. Dude, I'll talk if I want, kay, kay bitch?

"Let me just say, my answer to 'why did you move here' was a big fat ugly lie," I say as I glance to Levi as he takes another sip from his wine as I pick up my own and take a large gulp from it, blinking my eyes a little as my eyes focus on my glass.

"I recall your answer was, 'I had the money to so why not'."

"Yeah… those were my words," I say while glancing to the bitchy dude before looking up to his television which is plastered on the wall, it is showing some FBI show. Then again, most of those shows do come on after eight in the evening.

"Why the fuck did you lie then?"

"Because the real answer is pitiful, I hate it," I say while taking another large sip from my drink as I pout slightly as I notice I'm out of wine. Damn it all, I was freaking LOVING that wine. Damn it all, I want more.

Levi seems to get the message as he leaves the room and returns with another bottle of wine, but it is unopened and the wine looks like a mix between red and white wine, maybe a light red wine? Either way it looks good to drink.

"I won't pity you," he says while turning the cork thingy into the wine before pulling it out with a loud *POP,* before pouring some of the wine into my glass till it is a little over half way full. Yes, I love this wine, it smells amazing, almost like a sweet honey wine with a touch of grapes and strawberries. The taste is sweet but not overpowering like most sweet wines are.

"Oh God… where do I begin," I say with a slight dead chuckle before taking a sip of my wine, before placing it down with a small sigh. "I had a boyfriend, yes, big shocker," I reply to his 'you-had-a-what' look before continuing, "We were pretty happy as we started dating in the middle of college. I made my living writing books and let me say, my series were a huge hit in America, England as well as other counties. Not long after I was given my royalties, we made a joint account and let me say this, even though I was the only person earning money, I wasn't the one spending it like it was going to disappear in seconds."

I run a hand through my bangs before letting them rest on my eye, closing it with a small puff of air leaving my lips as I… I want more wine. I take another sip from my wine before continuing yet again.

"A couple of months ago, I found out he was using the money I has earned for idiotic things, such as cocaine, alcohol and useless things. I couldn't give a fuck even though he was killing himself but one day I snapped, it was also the day that he slapped me for telling him that I was going to take my money out of the joint account and put it in my own. I told him it was over, sold our apartment, packed my shit and left. I was living with one of my older sisters till I found this place. I'm starting anew, so the answer to that question should have been: I left because I left my partner of four years," I say all together before taking another sip of my drink.

I glance to Levi for the first time since I started to see him leaning his head against the back of the settee, looking at the ceiling with an annoyed expression.

"Truthfully, I expected a much fucking better story then that," he says while staring at the ceiling as I glare at him; what the actual fuck you midget!? "But, I respect your decision," he says before glancing to me with his normal narrowed grey eyes, "you're an idiotic woman for not leaving earlier in that whack of a 'relationship' but at least you are out of it now," he says while stretching his arms up a little bit, before sitting up properly on his settee before drinking what is left of his wine.

"Thanks… I guess," I say with such little emotion though right now, I wanna cry a little. It only happened about three months ago but it feels like yesterday.

"Now, why are you avoiding going to your apartment," shit, he hit the nail right on the head.

I feel a small drop of sweat run down my forehead as I slowly move my head to face him, only to see him staring me down with his naturally narrowed eyes. Fuck my life and your nasty little self. May you burn in hell.

"I'm just not sleepy."

"That is such a poor excuse for a lie," he says while glaring at me slightly as I slowly straighten my position on the settee before drinking a little more of my wine. I need to calm my nerves. "I cannot damn help you if you won't freaking tell me what is wrong," he says while leaning in face in his palm before standing up. I watch him move across the room to turn a lamp in the corner of the room on, before turning the television off. He then returns to his seat and also returns… to staring me down like a dog to a piece of meat.

I let out a small sigh before facing the wall opposite me before glancing to the floor.

"I'm scared… that if I go to my apartment… that Cameron will be there waiting for me," I mutter softly to him as he simply narrows his eyes at me before looking away. See, it's stupid. Why the fuck would I expect my Ex to be at my new apartment but now that I am out of it, I am scared that he might be there.

I flinch slightly as Levi leaves the room through a door I haven't been through nor noticed until now. I hear a little bit of movement inside of it before he comes out with a long sports bag.

"I will spend two nights at yours, three nights tops but if that does not work, asks someone else," he says while grabbing his keys before giving me this 'move-your-ass' look as I quickly down the rest of my wine, before following him out as he closes the door behind him, locking it as it clicks multiply times; meaning there is more than one lock on that door.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"I know that. I'm doing this of my free will you idiot," he says which makes my right eye twitch a little as I unlock my door. Bitch please, I could easily slap your shoulder RIGHT NOW!

I push open my door while letting him in before closing the door and locking it behind me.

I look back to Levi to see him surveying my room, almost like he is judging me by my room.

"Not bad," he murmurs to himself before turning to me with his normal uninterested expression, "now, do you have a guest room like everyone else on this floor or must I claim your settee," he says while crossing his arms as I chuckle slightly at that; well I can't make him claim my settee seeing as he knows I have a guest room.

"This way," I say while leading him to the door which is opposite my living room area to show a plain light red and white striped room with black fluffy carpet. In the corner of the room is a bed with a desk opposite it. In the other corner of the room, there is my bookcase which is complete full of book which has a small white leather loveseats next to it.

"Plain," he says while walking in and placing his bag neatly beside the bed, moving his left hand to cover his mouth as he lets out a small yawn. "Where is the bathroom?" he questions as I point to the door on the left as there are two other doors in this room, one is a bathroom while the other is a small closet.

Levi nods his head to me before sitting down no his bed, giving me a 'go already' look. I narrow my eyes at him before walking out and slightly slam the door behind me. Well that was just plain rude! May he never have mad animal sex with anyone!

I huff a little to myself before walking past the living room and into the dining room / kitchen. Unlike Levi's home, I don't have a wall that separates the dining room and the kitchen. I go to the fridge and take out some milk to warm up. Warm milk or wine always makes me sleepy but I've had enough wine for the night, or else I'm going to get tipsy.

After a couple minutes of warming up the milk, I add some honey before walking to my room and taking a seat at my computer. After taking a few short sips of my milk, I walk out to quickly brush my teeth and head to bed.

I shiver a little before looking to the door of my bedroom. I'm not shitting scared at all. I'm not at all scared about him coming through the door, drunk and high… demanding something from me. I'm not… scared at all.

I curl up in my covers while repeating one thing in my head till I drift off to sleep.

Levi is on the cover side of the wall. Levi is in the guest room of this apartment. Cameron cannot hurt me since Levi was in the army. Levi is really strong. He cannot hurt me, he can't. Levi… is on the other side of this… wall… I'm safe. I'm safe. Levi is near so I'm safe. Erwin is next door, Levi is on the other side of this wall. I'm safe.

After a couple minutes of repeating all of this, I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

I slowly pull my covers closer to me as I hear knocking on my door. Go away, I'm sleeping.

"Brat! Get up you piece of shit! It's one in the afternoon and everyone will be here in an hour! Get your fat lazy ass out of that bed!" A familiar voice yells at me as I slowly sit up, who the fucking flying fuck called me a brat?

My head aches a little which means I have a small hangover. Fuck my life. I cannot fuck wine since it's amazing but I will fuck life. Virgin or not, I'll fuck life for this hangover.

I slowly swing my legs over to the side of the bed before standing up to notice, I am still in the clothes I was in before. Fuck, I forgot to change into something else to sleep in.

I groan a little before grabbing some clothes and adventuring to the master bathroom, which is connected to my room like the walk-in closet.

I have a quick shower; meaning fifteen minutes; before quickly changing into a pair of black skinny ripped jeans and a light red button up short sleeved shirt, with a white vest under it of course.

I quickly jog out of the bathroom and to the living room to see Levi sitting upside down on the settee with his eyes closed. Well, I never thought I'd see Levi in such a… weird… position, maybe I should take a picture, and it looks quite funny.

"There is no damn point eating lunch or in your case breakfast here since there is a diner inside the bowling centre," Levi says while cracking one eye at me as I raise a brow at him. The flying fucking hell? Does being in the army give you better hearing or something?

"Okay," I answer as he puts his hands beside his head, before somehow flipping himself where he is and into a standing position. I blink my blue eyes at him as he stares back with his grey ones, completely unfazed by what he did.

I notice the change in his appearance as he is now wearing a black tee shirt, dark grey jeans, a dark green zip up hoodie WHICH isn't zipped up and that weird neck thing he has on… which he had on before. Damn, he is as plain as me.

I stare at him for a second before yawning, walking out the room to brush my hair; it probably looks like a wet mess right now.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

I hear some knocking at the door as I dry my hair a bit; it seriously looks like a huge fucking mess right now.

"Morning Levi! You must have got here early!"

"I did."

I hear Petra's voice as I pull my brush through my hair, yipping at bits as I feel huge knots in it. Fuck my damn life, this hurts like hell.

I quickly pull my hair into low pigtails while letting my side bang as well as bits of my hair hang loose. Not bad, not fucking bad at all. With a nod to myself, I clip a few skull clips to my shirt collar before walking out into the living room to see Eld and Petra along with Levi.

Petra is wearing a really cute white cocktail dress with short sleeves and an orange belt wrapped around her stomach, she is also wearing white shorts under it with knee length boots. Damn, now I feel like I'm underdressed.

Eld, well, he is wearing a black tee dress shirt with a black and white striped tie along with dark grey jeans, black tennis shoes are joining his outfit.

"Not bad," I comment on their outfit as I see Petra turn around and smile to me, slowly jogging over to give me a welcoming hug which I slowly give back.

"Morning Tali! Did you sleep well?" she asks while leaning back to give me a bright smile as I slowly give her one back. She seems to be in a good mood today. Maybe it is about the bowling party thingy we are having?

'The way you walked in, I saw you standing there, you caught me staring at you hot like wow. You came a little closer; you know you make me blush. You got a body that is hot like wow,' I hear my ring tone ring which makes me blush a little it. Hey, it's my favourite song.

"Is that your ring tone?" Petra says with a small blush while covering her mouth, probably to stop herself from laughing at it.

'And all my friends they tell me, you know they think I'm crazy. The things you've got me doing hot like wow,' it continues to sing as I blush a little more before sprinting into the kitchen to ring it ringing on the counter, the song is Hot Like Wow by Nadia Oh. It's my favourite song though it is a tiny bit embarrassing.

"Hello," I say with a slightly annoyed tone as I hear my brother laughing over the phone. Bitch, he knows this is my ring tone. "Tony, what do you want?" this is my older brother, well one of them, his name is Tony and he can be a huge douche at times.

"Oh right, Lily told me to tell you that Lucas will be visiting yours on Monday. No complaining bitch, his high school is down the road from your new apartment," my brother says as I sigh a little bit. Lucas is my only younger sibling and he is adorable and innocent. How he is sixteen and innocent… I have no idea but he is.

"I have plans."

"No you don't you bitch," fuck he saw through me, "Lily also said to keep your porno stash away from the little innocent child.

"I do not have a porno stack," I whisper with an angry tone so Petra, Eld and Levi cannot hear me. My brother is like the typical older brother, tries to make my life a living hell when he has the chance.

"Whatever, hentai, whatever you wanna call it," cue me glaring death at the phone before he continues, "he will be at yours at bout four pm so be sure to get your lazy ass out of bed by then," I pretend to make faces at him as he talks.

"Whatever, bye Tony."

"Bye little Tali Bitch," he says before hanging up as I sigh before pocketing my phone into my… well pocket. I have Lucas round on Monday. Perfect.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

* * *

"Erwin! Good morning!" Petra yells as I nod to my head before forcing a small smile. Here goes nothing. Time to have a 'fun' day I guess.

* * *

**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**

**Also, I made up their ages since I know like most of them are in their thirties but I wanted to make them younger okay. Hope you all like the story! I thank my fiend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

_**The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:**_  
_**Tali is twenty-four.**_  
_**Eld is Thirty-one.**_  
_**Oluo is twenty-nine.**_  
_**Gunther is twenty-three.**_  
_**Petra is twenty-three.**_  
_**Erwin here is twenty-seven.**_  
_**Levi is twenty-six. /**_

* * *

Chapter 3:

* * *

"Oluo and Gunther are late," Petra says with a small frown as I shrug my shoulders a tiny bit. I don't know if they are normally late or early, but from what I've seen of Gunther and Oluo, Oluo seems like the type but Gunther doesn't. Then it hits me hard, today is Saturday. When Petra said Saturday, it didn't occur to me that tomorrow was Saturday.

Erwin just shrugs his shoulders a little bit while taking one of the cups from the tray of drinks that I put down ages ago, for the thirsty people duh.

"They will be here any second, Petra, please be patient," Erwin says to her while giving her a small glance before drinking his ice tea. I'm too lazy to make proper tea so I just poured ice tea from the bottle.

I twist the bracelet that Petra got me around my wrist till it is in a comfortable position, before looking to Petra who is slightly bouncing on her spot while looking round my room. I know it is kinda plain but I like it this way. It makes it a hell lot easier to clean and keep organised.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

Petra almost jumps at this as she runs to the door and swings it open, but not hard enough for the door to hit the wall.

"Where have you been?!" she questions Gunther and Oluo as they stand at the door. Oluo looks like he's took his damn sweet time as he has his hands in his jean pockets while Gunther looks a little unsure at Petra's reaction.

"Sorry, Oluo couldn't decide what to wear," Gunther says while glancing to Oluo who simply smirks at this; he looks pretty pleased with himself.

I scan the two other to see that they are both wearing black jeans though Oluo is wearing the same neck thing that Levi wears along with a black jacket and white tee shirt under it all. Gunther is wearing a funny looking Mario shirt that says 'I like coins and mushrooms' which can also mean 'I like money and drugs' if you look at it from a different point of view… like mine for example. I have a screwed up way of looking at things but it entertains me so it's all good.

"Oluo!" Petra gives the man a small angry look which looks more adorable then angry really.

"What Princess? There is no rush for a lane now is there?" Oluo says while walking into the apartment, scanning my room as I cross my arms and give him a 'what-do-you-want' look. "Not bad kid, but needs more shit though," he says as I glare at him for a second before turning away from him with my nose up; last time I checked, my job wasn't to impress you.

"Let's go already, we're already late," Levi says while standing up from his seat on the loveseats, "I'll be damn surprised if they kept our lane for us," Ahh, they booked our lanes, smart people.

Erwin nods his head while pulling his black jacket closer to him while following after Levi like everyone else does.

I am the last one to leave as I lock the door behind me before jogging up to the end of the group to catch up. Don't want to get robbed, so yeah, I'm going to lock the door behind me.

I walk beside Petra as she starts talking about the places around the apartment, her other friends before talking about her job. Once she 'finished' with the army, she got a job as a helper in a kitchen which soon led her to become a pastry chief in another restaurant. Apparently, she is a very good cook.

"This is it," Petra says to me while pointing up to the rather large building in front of me, which has a large sign with bowling pins and a bowling ball on top of it. "Our little hangout," she says with a small chuckle before grabbing my hand and pulling me inside as I see everyone else being given their bowling shoes which are a horrible red and blue.

"Size?" the man behind the counter asks as I show him six fingers, which makes him nod his head before fetching me my shoes. Petra tells the other man that she is a six as well which makes her grin to me, before hopping up and down impatiently for her shoes.

Once everyone has been given their shoes, Erwin leads the way to our lane which is long, expensive looking and posh as fuck. I am soo happy I live in this area. It's safe and pretty damn awesome if I don't say so myself.

With joy, I watch Erwin order everyone some breakfast but Oluo and Gunther pay.

"The last two people to get to the group, meaning meet up last, must pay for lunch and the game," Petra says to me as I softly chew on my chocolate and caramel crepe. I seriously love these things; I had no idea that a bowling alley sold them. Either way, I'm a small happy person.

The game is split into two teams; Levi, Petra and I against the four other douches. And let me say, thanks to Levi and my mad skills, we won by three freaking damn points! The other team's lowest score didn't count so yeah… Gunther's score didn't count, poor sod. His score was the worst.

"How the hell did a team with two girls BEAT US? Someone tell me the hell how!" Oluo yells as I simply roll my eyes at the dude, glancing to Petra as she simply punches the man in the arm which causes a small argument to happen between the two.

I shake my head to the two before taking another crepe from the little crepe pile before softly and carefully chewing it, letting my awesome self savour the flavour.

"Another round, now!"

"Oluo, no, one game of bowling is enough," Eld says while rolling his shoulder a little bit before grabbing his bottle of ice tea which has little ice-cubes inside of it. I simply yawn a little bit while chewing on my crepe, I freaking adore these things.

"Petra, what time is it?" I ask the orange blonde as she looks to me from her seat as she is untying her bowling shoes with her boots beside her.  
"A little past three, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering," I say back to her with a small smile as I take a small sip from my bottle of apple juice. I have some Maths work to catch up on. I want to have some maths skills handy, just in case I finish being an author and want to do something that involves Maths.

Petra gives me a small smile back before joining in the conversation with the group, as I spot Erwin and Levi leading the front of the group, as we all head somewhere else. Petra holds my hand as we walk as she looks up to the other guys as she speaks.

"So are we going to the expo centre next? Or maybe to the Japanese garden where the koi fish are! I haven't been there in months," Petra says with a huge grin on her face as Eld just shrugs his shoulders to her and I watch as Oluo starts a fight by calling her childish, which creates an argument between the two.

"Hey guys, I'll be taking my leave, I have some work to catch up on at home," I say to Petra and the group as everyone seems to pull to a slow halt to face me.

"Sure, here's my phone number so when you get the time, send me a text with your name," Petra says with a smile while taking out a small rolled up piece of paper from her jeans, before handing it to me. Ahh, she must have been planning to do that then.

Eld, Gunther and Erwin do the same by passing me some bits of paper which have their numbers on, giving me the same message that Petra gave me. I simply nod my head to the group before noticing something… I don't know the way home from here.

"Let's go," Oluo says while grabbing my arm, roughly pulling my arm and leading me away from the group as I catch sight of Levi following after Oluo and me.

"Would you let go of me? I can walk by myself," I say to the clearly taller Oluo as he sighs before letting go of my arm, grinning slightly to himself.

"Thank God, I'm away from that group. Thanks a lot brat," he says while giving me a small thumbs up before smirking, "that group activity shit is too much of a bother for someone like me. I have soo much going on that I don't have enough time to do that kinda shi-" he begins, only to bite down on his tongue while talking as Levi punches him in the shoulder.

"That 'activity shit' is what we all agreed to do once a damn month, we agreed while we were in the army so we cannot go back on that promise," Levi says while giving Oluo a sharp gaze before looking at me. "And what is your reason for leaving?" he questions as I resist the urge to roll my eyes. The fuck dude? I do not go to your army or any army by that so I did not make that promise of yours.

"I have some Maths work to do to keep my skills sharp."

"What the fuck is wrong with your head if you cannot do simple Maths skills," Levi says while crossing his arms at me as I simply cross my arms back at him. Two can play at this game, buddy boy.

"The Maths I am doing is far from simple. Most of it is used in the work of accounting. A career I may enter into in the future."

"Oh, so if the career you have chosen now fails, you have a backup job."

"Yep, you hit the nail on the he-"

"Do you really fucking doubt your abilities that much that you need a backup plan if you fail," Levi barks out slight, which makes me clench my fist. The same words that my eldest brother, Alex, said to me.

"I don't doubt my damn fucking abilities but who the fuck knows if what I do now will be appreciated in the future? I would need to get a new job so I will have one read-"

"Then you better damn make sure that your abilities in your job right now better be as great as fuck so that doesn't happen!" Levi actually shouts at me while narrowing his eyes at me. I hold my right wrist to stop myself from punching him, but knowing his army skills, he'd probably beat me anyway.

"You know what, I don't want to argue about this," I say to him before walking in the direction of the bowling alley, from there, I can probably find my way back.

"Because you damn sure know that I'm right," this causes me to slowly stop, slowly making me clench my fists.

"Well I apologise for wanting a backup plan for my life," I say while slowly turning around, my eyes narrowed down at the short man who is still taller than, "my life hasn't at all worked out like I wanted it too and I sooooo apologise for wanting something to fall back on if the worse comes."

With that said, I quickly make my way back to the bowling alley before taking a right to find my way back to the apartments.

It only takes me a couple of minutes to walk up the many stairs and see my apartment door closed still. This makes me exhale with a smile before unlocking the door and entering, locking the door behind me like the paranoid person I am.

I lean against the door of my apartment while slowly unclenching my hands, which are still surprisingly clenched.

With the time I have on the floor, I send everyone their little message with my name on it before slowly standing up and making my way to the kitchen, for a drink of wine even though it's about half past three right now. I need it to calm my tense nerves right now.

I pour the lovely red liquid into a glass before slowly downing the full glass.

* * *

*Cough*

* * *

I cough a little as I feel a little bit of the wine go down the wrong hole. Damn it all, that kinda hurt.

I sigh a little while leaning my elbows on the kitchen counter, staring at the dining table as I think. What the hell was Levi getting soo puffy about? I want a backup plan since after all the shit has happened in my life, I really need one right now.

Seeing as I'm alone now, I need something to fall back on. That is one of the main reasons why I don't really buy lots of things with all the money I earn, most of the spare money goes straight in the bank.

I hum softly to myself while lacing my small fingers around the edge of the glass; it's smooth and a little sharp.

"Fuck," I curse while bringing my finger to my lips, putting it in my mouth as I somehow cut my damn fucking finger on the damn glass. "How the fuck did I do that," I quickly go to the bathroom to find the small first aid kit on the top shelf as I have to stretch to reach. With it down, I go through the process of putting a little bit of alcohol on my finger before bandaging the little bitchy cut.

I sigh to myself before yawning and stare at the clock in the room to see the time tick by till it hits ten to four.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I walk into my living room before slumping down in my loveseats.

'Hey Tali! Are you okay? You seemed a little stressed when you left,' Petra texts as I smile a little bit before replying with a 'I'm fine' text before yawning. I need a nap.

Without one last care, I drop backwards onto my loveseats with a small sigh while staring at the ceiling. I guess you can call me… a little weak for wanting a backup for being an author. I love reading and whatever book I sell, no matter how shit it is; it still sells like wildfire.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

I hear knocking which only makes me groan. Oh come on, I actually just lied down as well. I slowly lean up from my seat and glance to the news playing on my television to see it is almost six in the evening… okay… maybe not 'just' sat down… maybe dozed out for an hour or so as well.

I slowly make my way across the room and over to the door, I look through the peephole and see everyone there. Petra, Erwin, Oluo, Gunther, and Eld… and Levi… though he doesn't look very happy though.

I grunt slightly to myself while unlocking the door, slowly swinging it open to see the people at my door react with a smile, wave or just plain nothing. Fuck you too Levi, fuck you too.

"What up," I greet with my normal 'bored' look as I lean against my door slightly as I see Petra hold up a box, which looks like Chinese, before everyone else holds up their own box while Erwin has two. I hope one is for me since I do feel kinda peckish right now, well now that I think about food at least.

I move out the way to let the people through as I simply close the door when Levi tries to walk in, resulting in Levi growling slightly on the other side of the door as I walk away, so casually like.

"Hmm? Where'd Levi go?" Petra asks as I point to the door with a casual look.

"I closed the door in his face," I say before taking my box from Erwin who simply gives a stern smile, which says 'stop-pissing-off-the-short-guy', which makes me give a 'short-tempered-and-short-short-guy', before sitting down at my dining table with my box of Chinese food.

Petra lets out a small whine to me before running to my front door. I hear the door open, then two sets of footsteps walk into my apartment as Oluo gives me a glare, while Eld gives down opposite me and starts to eat his food with me; see guys, at least Eld here doesn't guard me. Mean people like Levi.

I glance to Petra and Levi as they walk in though, I see Levi send me a pretty damn pissed off as fuck look as I completely blank him, and chew on a spring-roll; got to love spring-rolls. Fuck you Levi and may you stay the fuck away from my food.

"Tali, what happened when you, Levi and Oluo left?" Erwin asks while sitting on the other side of me as I simply stand up; grab a notebook and pen before sitting back down in my seat.

I quickly summarise what happened on the notebook before passing it to him, before eating my wonderful food. Thankfully, when it comes to take-a-ways, I'm not that much of a picky eater.

I watch Erwin's eyes scan over the paper before nodding his head, eating a clump of fried rice while also writing down something with his spare left hand. So he uses chop-sticks left handed? Didn't know that and that is kinda cool.

'Speak to him after dinner; I'll distract the others with something in the living room while you both clean up in the kitchen. If you don't want to draw attention, don't yell.'

I pout slightly at reading that before continuing with my eating; I have to make up? Since when the fuck do I 'make-up' with people? Never, what kind of screwed up bitch is this world giving me?

The rest of the dinner is rather loud and I can easily say; I already feel like I'm part of the group. I rarely talk but when I do, everyone listens till Oluo or Levi make a smart-ass comment which causes me to give them death glares till Erwin shuts them up. Good old Erwin, this guy should be king! KING I SAY!

"Levi, let's wash up," I say to Levi as I gather Erwin, Eld's and my own dinner left-over-chizz. I head off to the kitchen, grab a large plate and foil; I don't want to waste food.

Within seconds, Levi is already in the kitchen, puts the food on the plate before heading to the sink to start on the dishes though I actually planned to do that myself. The whore stole my idea, what the actually flying fuck?

Okay… how do I start this? "What is your opinion on 'One bullet short of a headshot'?" Levi questions while doing the dishes, not even looking in my direction as I blink my eyes.

"Err… I think… that the author planned a lot for the story as I cannot find any plot holes anywhere, she has a unique sense of humour as well as violence and justice, and overall, I really like or maybe love the book."

"This is my own personal opinion. I think that the author's way of thinking is a little bit like my own mind," say what now? "She did the research for the crimes correctly as well as suspecting the murderer. Her thinking is slightly like mine. I can appreciate her work because of that, as well as her novels being gripping to people of the genre. One of the very reasons why she is famous along the genre."

"You mean the author, Alice Cadman, correct?"

"Who the fuck else would I be praising," oh would you shut up with your smartass tone, little Levi.

I roll my eyes to the man before grabbing the clean plates, drying them before putting them away in the correct place.

"This is also my own personal opinion. I don't think that I was at all wrong about our 'argument' earlier," must… resist… slapping… him… "But, I can see your reasoning. I'm still right though," in your opinion. Just fuck you man, fuck you.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see your reasoning as well, just don't rub my face in it, Kay," I say to the man as I see him glance back at me before going back to washing the leftover dishes. Note-to-self: kill Little Levi. Make him the first of your homicide.

He gives me a small grunt in reply before handing me another plate, which I dry with a shrug. Well, that was easier than expected.

"So," Levi begins while handing me the last of the plates before removing his yellow plastic gloves… since when the fuck did I own them!? I am pretty damn fucking sure I don't own any of those damn gloves! "Do you still need me sleeping in the room next to yours?"

"Truthfully, I didn't sleep well yesterday," I say to him while looking down at the plate I'm drying, I can already feel him staring into my skull, "I kept thinking that he would come through my door at any moment. I had to drown out my thoughts by thinking that you're in the next room and you'd keep me safe. I mean fucking… really Tali. You met the dude yesterday and you're putting your life in his hands? Ha-ha, fucking lovely," I say while faking a slight laugh while speaking. I really am pathetic.

"If that makes you feel safer, then fine. I'll keep you safe," this makes me freeze and my heart to clench.

I blink my eyes a little bit while looking up to the man who has his arms crossed over his chest, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Excuse me?" I murmur slightly as I see him shake his head a little bit, before walking over to me and putting a hand on the top of my head.

"If you can't look after yourself yet, let someone else you trust do it for you. I will keep you safe. Also, say this to anyone and I will fucking kill you, wait, now, torture you and then slowly kill you," that's the Levi I know and dislike.

I chuckle slightly as he removes his hand with a look of detest before shaking his head slightly, putting his hands in his jeans before walking out to the living room. That was like Levi but also completely unlike him. What a weird-ass fellow.

The rest of the night actually goes by pretty well, Petra actually went and brought a board game called 'Don't Wake Dad' which was actually a lot of fun to play. It sounds pretty damn lame, but it was unexpectedly fun. Oluo lost most of the times then Gunther then Petra. Maybe the game doesn't like them or , Erwin, Levi and I didn't lose once; call it luck if you must.

At about midnight (again), everyone started to make their way home while Levi went back to his apartment to get some items he forgot to get. He also said and quote, 'your toothpaste is fucking blue… good hygienic toothpaste cannot be fucking blue!' talk about being racist to colours for toothpaste.

I rinse my mouth as I hear the front door slam closed from where I am in the bathroom.

"I'm back," Levi calls as I wipe my mouth on my normal towel before walking past him to lock the door, only to see it is already locked. Good boy.  
"What's the plan," I question Levi as he walks into my room and throws down a sleeping bag, on top of my extremely fluffy rug.

"What the fuck does it look like to you, brat? I'm sleeping in your room," he says as I unintentionally feel my face redden a little as I shake my head; the fuck?  
"I can't let you sleep on the floor."

"Brat, I was in the God damn army for six years for fuck sake, do you seriously think I slept in a pull-along bed on the battle field?" there's the sarcasm that I knew was coming, why the fuck did I say again that provoked that? Oh wait… never mind.

"Well… at least let me make you a make-shift bed or else I'm sleeping on the floor next to you," I say while crossing my arms at him as he actually raises a brow at me.

"And us both not sleeping in the bed would solve this how?"

"Dunno," I say with a shrug of my shoulders as I see his left eye twitch a little, before he shrugs his own shoulders before walking over to my bed and pulling one of the mattresses onto the floor, kicking his sleeping bag out of the way, before pulling the second mattress onto the floor as well. Oh shut up, I have two mattresses to feel taller then I wake up… just shut up.

"Night," Levi says while pushing the two mattresses together and lying down on one of them, pulling the covers from the guest room over himself as I simply sigh a little before carefully yet slowly, lie down on the other mattress, being very careful of Levi as I do not know how he sleeps. He could be a cuddler for all I know.

For once this week, I actually fall asleep within seconds of lying down. A dreamless dream, thank fuck.

"Oi, you piece of shit, get up," I feel my cheek being pulled as I whine while slapping the hand away, sleepily glaring at whoever did that. "It's ten in the morning so get your ass out of bed," what a familiar asshole of a voice.

"Whatever," I say while slowly sitting up as I notice something and smile a little, I feel a lot better. Remind me… to thank Levi later… once I sleep for another hour.

* * *

_**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**_

_**Hope you all like the story! I thank my fiend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

_**The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:**_  
_**Tali is twenty-four.**_  
_**Eld is Thirty-one.**_  
_**Oluo is twenty-nine.**_  
_**Gunther is twenty-three.**_  
_**Petra is twenty-three.**_  
_**Erwin here is twenty-seven.**_  
_**Levi is twenty-six. /**_

* * *

Chapter 4:

* * *

It's been two months now since I moved into my new apartment. Erwin, Petra, Eld, Oluo, Gunther and Levi have been nothing but kind to me.

Well, apart from Levi, even after two damn months he still calls me brat instead of my actual name. I swear the man gets joy from tormenting me. But then again, I'm not one to talk. I must thank him for staying with me for the first five days, now I can sleep without any fears keeping me awake.

"Tali~" Petra sings while poking me with a chocolaty spoon. Get that damn dirty spoon, _out of my face._

"What?" I ask while pushing the spoon away from the taller girl as she smiles before quickly cleaning the spoon before continuing her mixing in the bowl.

"I cannot wait for Valentine's day," she sings softly with her cheeks burning a slightly brighter red then her normal rosy cheeks.

I hum softly while nodding my head to Petra as puts the chocolate mush into a bowl, which boiled water under it to melt the chocolate.

Right now, we're making chocolate for the guys, but we're making different shapes for them and putting them into moulds. Thanks to Petra's awesome cooking skills, she is adding bits of high quality ingredients from her restaurant to make the chocolate taste better.

"I can't wait to see the guy's faces," she says while smiling to the bowl while stirring the chocolate as she grabs the cup of cream before slowly pouring it into the bowl. "I can't wait to see Levi's face…" she mumbles to herself as I blink.

"Excuse me?"

"N-Nothing! I was talking to myself," she says with a smile as I see her cheeks redden even more. Ahh, she's embarrassed.

"You said something about Levi's face, want to explain?" I ask while crossing my arms over my chest as I see her cheeks redden a tiny bit more as she stares at the chocolate.

"I… well I kinda… like Levi."

"Like as in, love like?"

Petra only gives a little agreeing whine as I smile slightly to her; the girl has a crush, isn't that cute?

"You and Levi… get along well?" she says a little bit sadly while stirring the chocolate, pouting a little as she stirs.

"Yeah? So? He doesn't like me and I think he's stuck up. It all works out well," I say before laughing a little; so damn true, we almost always argue with one another when we're near each other. Makes me wonder if we're siblings from apart but we look nothing alike, apart from the slightly narrowed eyes, mine aren't as narrowed though, but we either argue like siblings or like newlyweds… wait… weds?

I slap my cheeks a little bit while blinking my eyes; okay, enough thinking weird shit and blushing. No more blushing for you young lady. You're twenty-four and single, you can wait another year.

"Tali, do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

"No, not at all," I answer a little faster then I wanted to; fuck my life.

Petra's eyes shine for a moment, which causes me to give her a glare and she chuckles before stirring the chocolate more. Petra then gives me this 'I-will-fine-out' look as I simply roll my eyes. When you find out, let me know as well would ya.

I bend down a bit and pick out the moulds for the chocolate. Hearts, stars, bunnies and clouds… I think… or maybe puddles; crappy looking puddles.

With a small shrug of 'what-the-hell', I walk over to Petra with the moulds as she gets ready to pour the chocolate into them.

"Hey Tali… I have to say this or else I'm going to hate myself," Petra says while pouring the chocolate in but she has a serious look on her face; well, that is weird to see on her. "If you even do… start to like Levi, it's a fair game for both of us, no dirty tricks."

"Whatever you say Petra," I say while rolling my eyes slightly; Levi and I? I think a better pair would be Naruto and Sakura from the anime… well Naruto, or Sakura with ANYONE! I seriously hate the girl for putting Naruto through all that shit and still latching onto Sasuke, it makes me sick to my stomach.

"I'm serious Tali," she says while giving me her serious gaze before going back to pouring shit into their moulds. "If something does happen, and he goes for one of us, we can't hate the other, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I say again before putting up the filled up moulds and softly place them in the fridge so they can freeze, kinda, for a couple of hours.

"So you promise you won't get mad at me if Levi chooses me?" Petra asks as I feel myself clench my fists for a moment, turning them white, before looking to Petra and shrugging.

"Sure," I say which only makes her grin to me before continuing with her cooking stuff while humming.

After about an hour of work, all chocolates are ready but Petra tells me to leave them for another twenty minutes, while we run our hands under cold water for ten minutes; she says it makes our body temperature in our hands go down, which helps us decorate the chocolates without them melting in our hands.

So the next twenty minutes are spent just talking about shit and how the boys will react to it. I bet Oluo will pretend not to give a shit but inside he will.

"Ready to decorate the heck out of these," Petra asks with a smile while pulling the four trays of chocolate out of the fridge before placing down on her kitchen counter, many different methods of decorating around her.

I shrug my shoulders in reply as she passes me half of the chocolates, which are mine to decorate and give.

I have enough chocolates to give everyone one design each, meaning four pieces of chocolate, while each piece is about half the size of my palm.

Everyone's bunny and cloud design are the same while I give Eld, Gunther and Oluo dots on their hearts and stars. Erwin's heart has a yin-yang sign inside while his star has another star inside of it. Levi's heart has a smaller heart inside of his, which his star has a ' XD ' face inside of it.

"Say one of your weaknesses Tali!"

"I have no damn idea what season is what month!" I yell by reaction only to blink at what I said… what did I say again?

I glance to Petra to see her giving me a slightly confused look, which I only grin cheekily at before putting my chocolate on a glass plate and back into the fridge, so the chocolate design may freeze onto it.

Petra goes all out on the designs, which makes my work seem inferior but oh well, I tried my hardest so meh.

After we are done with the chocolate and we both carefully wrap them in red and white, before putting them into a clear bag with a red ribbon around it. I swear to God Petra is such a girly girl to the point that princesses feel like shit to her. Hands down, Cinderella has no shit on Petra.

With all of that shit done, we head to my apartment to pick up my gym clothes, bottle and other shit. Another thing that happened over the two months, the group somehow got me into going to the gym with them, every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday for about an hour or two.

With Petra and I ready, we head to Erwin's apartment where he, Levi and Eld are since Oluo and Gunther have some work related shit to do. Overall, I am pretty damn glad Oluo isn't coming, last time he came, he called Petra 'flat ass' and me 'flat chest' which causes Petra and I to start throwing dumbbells at him. Sadly, none of them hit him. Thankfully, Levi punched him in the jaw for provoking us which caused the peace of the gym to be disturbed. Maybe I should throw a fit at Oluo more often.

"We're ready!" Petra calls into the apartment with her orange gym bag over her shoulder, ready and hyper, two very common things with Petra along with worrisome about her friends.

"We heard you, Petra, no need to shout," Eld says to her while giving her a small pat on the head, before leaning down and picking up his black gym bag. Right now, I have a dark purple gym bag over my right shoulder; looks pretty good seeing as it was Erwin's old one as it was too small for him.

Petra gives a childish smile for a second, before grabbing my free hand and starts leading me in the direction of the gym as I glance back to see everyone following after us. Good, they have become puppy dogs. I shall name you all, shit-head, something I call my brothers all the time.

Once we get there, Petra and I make our way towards the changing rooms to change as I change into my black skin tight vest, black and white Nike and navy sweat pants. Petra, on the other hand, changes into a pair of light orange short-shorts and a grey over-one-shoulder tee shirt along with white and brown tennis shoes.

"I'm ready," Petra says to me before pulling me into the training area where the guys already are. Within about twenty minutes of exercising, I am tired unlike the others. I sit down against the wall and take small sips from my sports-bottle filled with ice-tea as I watch Erwin and Levi run on a running-mill-thingy machine shirtless. I am guessing this is what people call 'eye-candy' as they both have six-packs and muscles, though Levi is much smaller then Erwin, his six-pack isn't as defined as Erwin's. If this is eye-candy, then I am loving this. Makes me wonder what a 'beefcake' is then. Are they the same thing?

"I see eye-candy," I say to myself as I spot the two glance to me which causes me to casually wave. The only person who waves is Erwin who looks a tiny bit fluttered while Levi just gives me this blank look before getting back to his running. Ha, his cheeks are a little red so you can't say that didn't embarrass you ya stupid Little-Levi.

Over an hour passes and Petra and I head for the showers, which are like little stalls with showers, the stalls themselves normally go to your shoulders but since Petra and I are short, they go over our eyes slightly.

"Enjoy the exercise?"

"I guess," I answer back while running my hands through my wet hair to get rid of the sweat, before grabbing my soap and giving my body a quick wash. I stand in the warm water for a couple of moments, before feeling the heat slowly fading away so I grab my towel and leave the shower with it wrapped tightly round me.

I quickly dry off and change into my normal clothes; a black baggy jumper with a white tank top under it as well as white and black tartan jeans. A simple yet amazing look, if I don't say so myself as I am vain like fuck.

I follow Petra out to the group while stretching my sore arms as they ache from the abuse that is exercise. I could really use a God damn neck rub and many other type of rubs for my aching body.

"If I don't reply to anything tomorrow, I am dying in my bed from the soreness," I say to the group as Petra and I are in the middle, Erwin and Levi in front of us while Eld stays at the back, looking around at everything that we pass.

"If you die, I'll throw you a nice funeral," Erwin says with a chuckle as I give a dry laugh back; that is such an Erwin joke.

"I won't come," Levi says while glancing back to me with one of his 'cool' expressions before looking forward, turning back to Erwin to continue their conversation as Petra starts humming a song, which I do not know.

I looked ahead of the group and spotted a shop that I love; as in, if it was human, I'd marry the mother-fucking shop.

"Hey, can you come with me to get something?" I ask the group as Petra simply smiles and nods, Erwin and Eld gives me a short nod and Levi gives me shit like I expected from him.

With a nod to the group, I quickly walk into Greggs with Petra as we head for the front counter. Call me a pig but I pick like seven different things from the menu.

Three yum-yums, ELEVEN tottening cakes and some other things like donuts and cupcakes. I also order a hot chocolate with extra cream, milk and some little marshmallows which cost extra. Being the amazing bitch I am, I order Petra a hot chocolate as well as her own tottening cake as she says she has never tried them.

I also order everyone their own hot chocolate though I listen to Petra for their orders; Levi likes his strong with no cream or milk, Erwin likes his with cream but no milk while Eld is the same as Erwin.

With everything in my bag, I go out and give everyone their hot chocolate, getting thanks from everyone for once. Believe it or not, everything cost me a little over eighteen pounds.

"You spend so much on junk."

"It's not junk! Levi, this is my life," I say with pride as I take a small sip from my very posh little cup which has this amazingly sweet hot-chocolate in it.  
He only gives me a dead dry chuckle, before taking a sip from his own cup as I take a yum-yum out of my bag to nom on; I seriously love Gregg's pastries.  
After about twenty minutes, we all get to the apartments and we take our separate ways as I lock the door behind me, throw my food onto the coffee table before switching the television on, food all ready for the newest Hannibal episode in about five minutes.

I leaned back in my seat before clicking my fingers. I quickly sprint to my room and change into my black sweatpants with white stripes down them along with an oversized light red shirt from my brother, Paul. He won't be missing it anyway, it doesn't fit him anymore.

Once I am done changing into a more badass person, I grab a marker and a reusable white board.

I write on it,

_'I am watching the newest episodes of Hannibal, double episodes so DO NOT DISTRUB between the times 'four – six' in the afternoon. Lots of likes, Tali'_

With that done, I grab a random pin from my table before making my way to my front door. I unlock it, open it and pin the board to it before closing it. I quickly make my way over to the loveseats before throwing my awesome self at them. I am ready for some mother fucking gore and death!

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

I sigh to myself while quickly biting into my yum-yum, who the fuck didn't read the sign?

"Ivs urvun," Translation, 'it's open'.

I hear the door open and then close as I continue to nom on my overly amazing yum-yum, which is more amazing then chocolate.

I lean my head back against the loveseats to see Levi walking into my amazingly plain living room before sitting down beside me, taking my cup of hot chocolate and sipping it like it was his own.

"This is sicken-ly sweet."

"Who the fuck told you to drink my hot coco?"

"No one, it was right there and I was thirsty."

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU IN MY LIVING ROOM?!" I yell at him while taking my hot coco back and putting it back (gently) onto the table, seriously, I didn't say 'drink my coco' or 'invade my room', then again, he would have done it even if I said not to.

And then I notice something, he is shirtless and it is just going into spring.

"Why the fuck is the eye-candy shirtless?"

"Which damn question do you want me to answer?"

"The first one would be the more appropriate choice but I am leaning towards question two more."

"The heating is broken in my apartment so it's like a fucking damn hot spring in there," okay, now I see why he's shirtless.

I only sigh a little before stuffing the rest of my yum-yum in my mouth before taking a sip of my coco to wash it down with.

Levi is such a weird person; it makes me question why he comes into my apartment if he knows we argue like children.

I glance to the man before glancing back to my television as the opening of the first Hannibal episode starts. I keep the squeal inside as I pull my legs up to cross them, ninja style, before grabbing my bag of shit and pulling it onto my lap for consuming.

"I came here for one reason only, to watch the double episodes of Hannibal."

"Who the fuck invited you?"

"No one, stupid brat, I invited myself since the heating professional said my electric would be going out when he fixes it and I'd rather not watch it then have to stop because it cuts," damn, Levi is a Hannibal fan… he is now slightly more bearable.

I shrug my shoulders to him as the show starts and I place my food between us, before grabbing a pillow to shield myself from the gory scenes. I love the show, but sometimes the images are so bad that I either cringe or yelp… or hide behind a pillow.

The newest chapter begins with a man having his vocal cords being an instrument, which makes me shake, holding onto my pillow as Will, one of the main characters, actually starts to play the dude like an instrument.

Levi stays silent the entire time while I make these small sounds of shock and disgust, I half expect him to comment on my scared badass noises but he doesn't.

During the break, Levi makes a break for the kitchen as I stretch in my seat before rushing to my bedroom for my bathroom. I need to pee before I pissed myself.

With my business done, I wash my hands before running for the living, just sliding into the room as I see it has already started without me as Levi holds my cup of… hot coco in his hands. Seriously bustard? You went to the kitchen and you couldn't be bothered to make your own cup?

"What happened?" I question while jumping into my seat before sitting down, grabbing a Tottenham cake from my bag of shit.

"Will knows who it is and now Hannibal is in a session with the villain's friend," he says as I raise a brow before sitting down. Damn, shit got real.

The rest of the episode is mostly a fight scene between Hannibal and the dude whose name I can't say as the friend dies, Hannibal looks like he is about to get beaten before he kills the villain, being the badass cannibal that he is.

"Well, that was eventful," I say while chewing on my cake as Levi just nods his head while taking another sip from my hot chocolate.

"How can you drink this sugar shit?"

"Why the fuck are you still drinking the 'sugar shit'?"

Levi only shrugs his shoulders before taking another sip from the drink as I roll my eyes; an indirect kiss, which only makes me laugh. Ha, sucks to be him, I don't care about that shit.

The next episode, I actually yelp slightly at the scenes before hiding under my pillow. Levi has the audacity to laugh at this which makes me throw the pillow at him, hitting him straight in the face which makes me laugh.

"You'll pay," he barks before throwing the pillow back at me, which hits me in the face before my eye twitches, oh it's on now!

"Fucking prick!" I yell while throwing the nearest pillows at him, which makes him growl in his throat. Oh shit, I just got an ex-army man to growl at me… BRING IT ON BITCH!

I actually chuckle at his annoyed look, before I am tackled by him as I feel my back hit the back of the loveseats.

The next couple of minutes are mostly spent throwing threats and insults at each other while hitting each other with pillows. And I call myself mature.

"Die you vermin Bitch!"

"Go bite a puppy you lazy-ass-girl!"

"Oh go bite Petra you womanising twat!"

"Oh I'M womanising?! Who is the girl who flirts with girls instead of boys?!"

"I'm bi! Get over it!"

"Wait… you're bi?" Levi actually stops from whacking me with my own pillow to stare at me with a slightly confused expression.

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?"

"Fuck no; I would have known if it was obvious," he says while narrowing his eyes down on me before whacking me in the head with my OWN pillow. Bitch please; get your own damn pillow!

I glare at him for a moment till something clicks in my head. Oh Tali, you're such a mean person.

"Wait; is someone jealous that I prefer flirting with girls over guys like you?"

"What? Are you taking cocaine or something? Get over yourself brat," Levi sneers at me slightly as I notice the ALMOST unnoticeable redden on his nose and a little bit on his cheeks. Oh~ someone IS jealous!

I decide to tease him by sitting up straight and look to the television as the show continues but I do not remove the satisfied smirk from my face. Yes Levi, feel the satisfaction from knowing that someone like you can get jealous!

I hum softly to myself while picking up my last yum-yum from my bag and bring it to my mouth, only for my mother-fucking yum-yum to get snatched from my hand.

I glare at Levi as he holds my yum-yum and actually BITES INTO IT! The mother-fucking midget is eating my yum-yum while watching Hannibal on MY television!

"Dude, get your hands off of my mother-fucking yum-yum."

"I don't see your damn name on it."

"Off of my yum-yum!"

"Take it then, without your hands that is," he says with a smirk as he takes another bite OUT OF MY YUM-YUM as I actually glare at him and his dirty trick.  
You wanna play dirty with my yum-yum; I'll play dirty straight back for my yum-yum.

With the nicest smile I can give without my eye twitch, I grab his chin with a slight tight grip and pull his face towards me as I grab onto the other end of my yum-yum before taking it back. Bitch please; I'd clean the floor for a yum-yum.

Levi just stares at me as I eat my yum-yum in victory; he actually blushes a tiny bit more, probably from my face being near his, before glaring at me and turning back to Hannibal. Beat that bitch, don't mess with my pastries.

"You're blushing," he says as I roll my eyes, I rarely blush dude.

"No I'm not."

"Check the mirror brat," I glare at him for a moment before grabbing my phone, bring up the camera option before making the camera on the front of my phone turn on, meaning the one on top of the screen.

To my demise, my face is a little red, but that might be from all the yelling. Yeah, that's it, it's from the yelling.

"It's almost six," I say to myself as I chew on the last bits of my spoiled yum-yum as I see Levi yawn slightly to himself before blinking his narrowed eyes before looking to me. "I say we get a take-away~"

"No, we had one with everyone last night."

"But I don't feel like cooking."

"Fine," he says while standing up, stretching for a moment till loud clicks are heard which make me cringe while he sighs. With the clicking done, he walks to my kitchen and I hear my shit being moved about.

I raise a brow to this before getting up and going to my kitchen to see Levi, at my freezer, investigating what is inside like my freezer is a crime scene.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner," he says like the sky is blue while glancing to me as I shrug my shoulders before walking up behind him, looking into my freezer as he does the same.

I slowly lean over his shoulder to pick up the bits of salt and pepper seasoned chicken breast. Levi stares at it for a second before grabbing it and taking out the egg fried rice and spring rolls out with it. Oh we're having spring rolls, vegetable ones; egg fried rice and salt and pepper chicken breast. Lovely~

I decide to help, slightly, by preparing the stuff on a tray while Levi starts to preheat everything and set everything up, as I wait for the 'okay' so I can cook the shit.

Once he is done, he takes the trays from me to put them in the oven while the fried rice goes into the microwave to cook.

"Dinner should be in half an hour."

"Movie night," I randomly say while heading back to the living room and over to one of my bookshelves which has nothing but movies in them. I take out a few chick movies like 'Easy A' but that is one awesome mother-fucking movie I tell you. The rest are mostly adventure and comedy movies as well as ONE romance called 'What Happens In Vegas' as it is simply amazing in MY opinion.

Levi simply gives me a 'you're kidding me' look as I just childishly stick my tongue out at the man as he simply grabs a pastry from my bag, before flopping down beside me.

Damn and I thought he hated sweet things. Well, sweet hot chocolate at least. Damn dude needs to get his own damn coco.

After about the second or third movie, I actually start falling asleep, leaning on Levi as his shoulder makes a pretty good pillow; who knew a midget could be used as a pillow? A midget pillow… maybe I should buy a plain pillow and write 'midget' on it… AND THEN GIVE IT TO LEVI! Most epic pillow in the whole god damn world, hope everyone heard that.

"Levi," I mumble slightly while hugging my pillow closer to me, moving my head slightly to get into a more comfortable position on his shoulder.

Levi just grunts slightly in his throat but he doesn't move me off of his shoulder, so I am guessing he is letting me sleep on him. I smile a little at that before closing my eyes fully as they were half open.

"Good night," I mumble again before taking a slow exhale, letting myself relax where I am. Truthfully, I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep on someone after… Cameron. But Levi, I feel at ease when I'm around him. Probably because I know he won't hurt me on purpose… and if he probably did, it would be playful like with the pillows.

"Night," he whispers softly as I smile a little before letting my body relax against his arm, only for him to move it so it is resting on top of the loveseats. I freeze at this, unsure of what to do till he taps my head, moving it towards him as I smile a bit more before using him as a pillow again.

So he does have human emotions… who knew?

* * *

_**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**_

_**Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

_**The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:**_  
_**Tali is twenty-four.**_  
_**Eld is Thirty-one.**_  
_**Oluo is twenty-nine.**_  
_**Gunther is twenty-three.**_  
_**Petra is twenty-three.**_  
_**Erwin here is twenty-seven.**_  
_**Levi is twenty-six. /**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

* * *

'Two days after the movie night, Erwin came knocking at my door, yelling for me to get up which is new as he rarely ever yells.'

"Tali! You are the last one to wake up! Do not make me use your extra key!"

With that yell, I swing open my door, so hard that it actually slams against my wall.

I gaze at Erwin with this tired look as I am in my black skull shorts and white tank top, messy bed head which makes me look like someone blow-dried my hair in my sleep and last but not least, a little bit of drool running down the corner of my lip. I was dreaming about yum-yums, sue me.

"What do you want Erwin?" I almost growl out while pulling my hands to my head to hopefully sort out my bed head, which fails for the record.

Erwin simply smiles to me before handing me this little PIECE OF PAPER, making my eye twitch as I stare at him. It's a hotel hand out thing. It's a fucking hand out. He woke me the fuck up to give me a hand out.

"What is this shit?" I swear while looking at him with a 'you-woke-me-up-for-THIS' look as he simply smiles to me more, completely ignoring my look.

"I have booked us all rooms for this hotel, I called everyone's bosses to give them the weekend off so please get ready for then," he says with his smile as it clicks in my head; oh right, Erwin is some army corporal or something, someone who makes strategies for the army but doesn't actually go fight the battles.

"You may go back to bed now," he says as I feel my eye twitch a little as I slowly move away from the door, slam it shut in front of him, before wiping the little bit of drool on my cheek… yep, that's drool.

I sigh slightly to myself before walking over to the loveseats, plopping down on them as I let out a huge yawn before staring blankly at the hand out.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

I hear rushed knocking at my door before letting out a huge sigh.

"It's open!" I yell before groaning; damn it all, I wanna sleep more. What is it… like… ten am? I am never up this early. This is bitch. Crap on a cracker as Penny says.

I hear the door open, then close. I then hear footsteps run into the room before getting tackled from behind.

"Tali! We must go swimsuit shopping for the weekend!" Petra yells while hugging me as I feel my insides being pushed together from her insanely strong hug.  
"But it's spring."

"So, they have heated pools! Didn't you see the hand out?" actually, no, I just stared at it, and then you knocked. So no Petra.

"No, actually no," I say as she lets go of me so I can turn to see her. Wearing a black tee shirt with a Hello Kitty on it along with wore out denim jeans… and brown boots too.

I sigh a little bit before standing up and stretching, "I need to get ready, you know," I say to her as she simply shrugs her shoulders before taking my place on the loveseats.

"I know, I'll be watching TV to wait," its full name is television, love.

I nod my head softly as I rush for my shower before getting changed into a baggy black tee shirt that has a design on the pocket, making it look like I have a puppy in my pocket. I pull on some blank skinny jeans which aren't very skinny as they are kinda baggy on me but the length is perfect. With that done, I pull on some converses before heading back to the living room, to see Petra watching Simpson's which makes me chuckle; isn't that cute?

"I'm ready," I call to her as she looks away from her episode before smiling, turning the television off before jogging over to me softly.

As we walk, I listen to her talk to me about random things. We buy breakfast on the way to the shopping centre; I only buy some crepes though, since I'm addicted to them. I also buy some coffee with three spoonfuls of sugar and cream since I love sweet drinks.

"I want a blue bikini or maybe a white swimsuit! AHH, I want something that Levi will like!" Petra says while whining to me, walking into the female shop whose name I don't remember.

Once we get to the swimwear section, Petra grabs all of her favourites before walking into the changing room. I grab a select few I like before following after her to try them on.

"When I say go, come out in a swimsuit and we'll judge each other in their swimsuit!" she yells in her room as I nod my head a little as I am very thankful that I do my legs, arms, the works, every morning in the shower like my sisters do.

I quickly change into this dark red one-piece swimsuit; the belly button can be seen as well as most of my back, there are ruffles over the chest and sides which looks good. Overall, I think it looks pretty cool.

"GO!" Petra yells as I sigh a little bit before stepping out of the room, turning to my right to see Petra in this cute little orange bikini, which has these little yellow flowers all over it. It looks really cute on her.

"That looks cute," I say while looking her over, "the colour suits your hair and personality," I say before yawning a tiny bit more, still standing in the dark red swimsuit as I see Petra staring at me.

"Tali, I think a lighter colour would suit you better," she says while nodding her head softly at me, "you have dark hair and bright eyes so I think a white, blue, brown, purple or grey would suit you most," she says before grinning, nodding her head.

"Fine," I say before walking back into the changing room, changing out of the swimsuit and into this white bikini I saw, it is pure white, a little less revealing then most swimsuits and it has this tiny yellow star design all over it.

"GO!" Petra yells again as I walk out of the changing room with arms covering my stomach a little bit, I don't like revealing clothes.

Petra's eyes scan all over me which makes me feel a little more self-conscious as I take the time to look over her new bikini; it's a creamy colour with little black dots all over it; it looks good on her.

"That looks good on you," I say while nodding my head; the dots just make her eyes pop out a bit for some reason.

"That really suits you," Petra says while jogging over in her swimsuit, not the best idea for the boyfriends who are shopping with their girlfriends as we are already drawing attention for coming out the changing rooms like this, but now, I think a few of them have nosebleeds as Petra is really cute and pretty… and she's pretty short.

She gives me a small hug before slowly circling me before grinning, hopping up and down on the spot a little.

"I love it, the colour suits your pale skin tone while the stars make your blue eyes POP!" she squeals as I chuckle slightly; if Petra was my girlfriend, I'd hug and kiss her right now for being so cute but for some reason, I don't feel physically attracted to her, maybe it's because we're good friends or something.

I nod my thanks to her as she quickly scrambles back into the changing room as I calmly walk back into mine.

I have to thank everyone one day for getting me to go to the gym a couple times a month, thanks to that, my stomach is as flat as a board, making me VERY happy. Before, I had a little bit of fat that which I wasn't that proud of. I have high metabolism thanks to my Auntie but now I am kinda toned, not as toned as Petra and the others but I look better than the people who starve themselves.

The next forty minutes are just spent trying on new swimwear, I now have about six swimsuits in the 'yes' pile while over ten in the 'no' pile. Most of Petra's went in her 'yes' pile while a few 'overly revealing' ones went in the 'no' pile except one, which she said she plans to use on Levi in the night pool. I dunno why, but I had to clench my hand as I gave her a fake smile. Was I mad or something? I dunno, I guess a little disgusted since I hate revealing clothes but I can't stop her.

We also brought a few sarongs to wear over the swimsuits since it's STILL spring after all. Most of mine were white or blue and a little bit see through while Petra went crazy with the colour orange and yellow. She must love bright warm colours.

With that shopping done, Petra just has to drag me to a shoe store to buy sandals but I cannot complain. I bought two pairs which were pretty cute. One was blue with little penguins on them, while the other was white with little flowers on them. Penguins are adorable. DO NOT SASS THE PENGUINS YOU PENGUIN HATERS!

Petra… well she brought five pairs.

"Why are we on a shopping spree?" I ask while watching Petra buy all of her sandals while I let her buy mine as well, she offered, never turn down an offer of free shoes.

"Ehh? Oh I got paid yesterday and last month I got a pay rise so yay! More money," she says with a giggle while getting the shoes before handing me my bag of sandals. I now have three bags of swimsuits and one bag of shoes… Petra… well she has four bags of swimsuits and three bags of shoes.

"Damn, we should have got the guys to come," Petra says with a small pout while looking back to me with a wink, "we could have gotten them to carry the shoes, ha-ha," she says while chuckling as I chuckle a little at that. Oh the image of the guys carrying bags; oh my Jesus I wanna see Oluo and Levi carrying some, just to piss them the fuck off!

I giggle a little at that evil thought as we put our bags down at a table inside of a café, ready for lunch.

"Its two in the afternoon, time really does fly when you're shopping," I say to myself while glancing to Petra as she is grinning to herself, looking around the café before looking back to me.

"Hey Tali, what was your job again?"

"Hmm," I begin, thinking about how to plan to my answer, "I am an author, I have written quite a few big hits. I could retire right now but I love writing stories, so I'm not going to stop yet," I say with a smile as I see Petra grin to me.

I take one of the napkins before picking up a pen from the table next to us; the waiter must have left it there.

I write down how much I have in my bank account right now before writing down how much I had before I brought the apartment along with styling it, new shit and all the shit that went with it.

I pass the napkin to her as I see her eyes widen a little before looking up to me.

"You had a little under a one point one million before you brought the apartment?"

"Yeah, and now I have a little under one ten thousand, it doesn't help that my bitch of an ex took out as much money as he could, seeing as I started the bank account, he couldn't take out more than one hundred thousand without my permission," I say while grabbing the napkin back before writing all over the numbers before ripping it up, throwing it in the bin once I'm done assaulting it. I don't want anyone finding out how much I have in it, which would lead to unnecessary trouble.

"Do I know any of your books?" she asks as I tap my finger against my chin softly, staring off into space as I think.

"Do you know the authors, Alice Cadman, Elliot Lucas, Pedro Turk or Lily Hartman?" I ask while tapping my foot softly, I cannot wait to eat my food… oh shit I haven't even looked at the menu! Shit-shit-shit!

I quickly pick up the menu as I see Petra mirror my action, probably forgetting about the food as well.

"I know Alice Cadman and Lilly Hartman. Alice Cadman is Levi's favourite author while I LOVE Lily's books, they are so romantic and soo… soo… realistic!" she says with a smile as I feel myself smiling behind my menu. She likes my work.

"Well," I say while putting my menu down; I want carrot sticks, apple slices, chicken dippers and chips. "Those names are my pennames, I don't want my fans seeing my face or knowing who I am," I say with a smile as I see Petra stare at me.

"B-But, I went to one of Lily's book signings! Lily was a lady with blonde hair, she was really pretty and she had glasses!"

"Oh, you must have seen Judy, my editor hired her to sign the books for us, and she's an actor. My editor and I decided that me talking to my fans would be a distraction since I may be stalked by some one day," I say while raising my hand into the air, signalling a waiter or waitress to come over and take our damn order already.

"Oh… wait… doesn't that make the signature in my book… fake?" she says while frowning a little, putting her menu down with a really… sad… frown.  
"Yeah, it does, but," I say as she looks up a little, she actually looks like a kicked puppy, "I'll sign the books when we get home, I'll even show you some work I've been working on if it makes you believe me more," I say as I see a waitress walk over to us.

Petra seems to smile a little bit before grinning; she must have noticed that she is friends with one of her favourite authors.

"I'll have some carrot sticks, apple slices, chicken popcorn," I changed my mind, "chips and a vanilla milkshake please," I order as I see Petra quickly look through her menu before looking up to the waitress who has bright ginger hair and brown eyes like Petra.

"I'll have a salad, chicken strips and a diet coke," she says with a smile as the waitress writes it all down before going off to get the food… which shall be ours. Damn boys get none of our food!

"I just noticed something! You're one of Levi's favourite authors!" she says with a grin as I nod my head a little. That is true; I am not going to deny it as I have seen that he owns EVERY single one of my Alice books.

Petra seems to smile a little bit more till I see her smile become a little uneasy; wonder what she is thinking.

"If it is okay, could you not tell Levi that you write his favourite books," Petra says with a small begging look as I raise a brow at this. I thought she would say TO tell him, not DON'T TELL HIM! I'm a little confused now.

"It's fine, I didn't plan on it," I say unsurely as I see her smile a little more normally as she spots the food coming, as do I.

As we eat, I cannot help but think that over a little more before pushing it to the side as I am coming up with no answers to it. The other thing I can think of is jealousy but Petra doesn't seem like the type. Nope, not at all.

Once we finish, we pay and start making our way home with our bags. Petra seems really happy now, must be from the new swimsuits for the weekend… which is only like two days away. Thank God tomorrow it Friday.

It doesn't take long for us to get home; the floor is pretty quiet so I don't think anyone is home, maybe at work.

With a shrug, I wave bye to Petra, open my door and close it behind me with a sigh. I like shopping as long as I AM THE ONE shopping. Apart from that, I'm not keen on it.

I pack the swimsuits and sandals away in one of my black and white striped suitcases before going to the fridge. I need to see what expires on the weekend, I should eat it all today and tomorrow so I don't waste anything.

I check everything and see the only things that will be going off over the weekend are some hot-dogs, cookies, bread, milk and frozen chips.  
With a nod, I check the time to see it is a little bit past four, meaning I can start on dinner now.

The next two days go pretty smoothly. I have actually come to a conclusion as to why Petra didn't want to tell Levi about being his favourite author… with a little help from the helpful Erwin that is. Jealousy, Erwin agreed to it as we think she might think that Levi may give me extra attention because of it, which is almost something we both disagree on. Levi, give someone personal attention? HA! Yeah right.

Right now, its late Friday night… like… eleven at night. Erwin is making us leave in twenty minutes as it is a four hour drive away. What the fucking kinda hotel is four fucking hours away. Fair enough the beach is three hours away but the hotel is even further!

Levi and Erwin will be the ones driving us. Since there are seven of us, one car will have three while the other will have four. Petra, Levi and I in one car while Oluo, Eld, Gunther and Erwin will be in another. Mostly because Petra wanted to be with me and Levi, Levi didn't want many people in his car while I personally couldn't give a shit as long as I wasn't in a car with Oluo for four hours.

I am damn sure I would tackle him to the floor within the first hour of the trip. And maybe make him cry; you heard me, I'd try my God damn best to make that solider CRY.

I yawn to myself before stretching; I need something with A LOT of sugar.

I wheel my large suitcase, comes up to my hips when it is standing up straight, to the front door before going back to my kitchen and put the kettle on. With that going, I pull out six contigo stainless steel travel mug; if you don't know what they are, go look it up right now. I command the universe to go see what they are. Right. Now.

I shake my head to my thoughts before putting some hot chocolate mix into the brown one, coffee into the green one and tea into the pink one. There is two of each colour so one can go in each car.

I pour the hot water into them all before adding a minimal amount of sugar, cream and milk into them all. Expect my hot chocolate, I put a fucking lot of sugar and cream into mine.

With that done, I place them on the table near the door and start to lock everything up. There is no way in fucking hell am I getting robbed while I'm away. I thank Erwin for installing a camera in the hallway. Got to love the general army man, he will keep your apartment safe for free while you go party with him.  
I cannot help but laugh at my thought while yawning a little, why couldn't we have left in the morning… like ON Saturday instead of leaving forty minutes BEFORE Saturday.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

I hear the door being knocked on as I glance to the clock in my bedroom; I still have five minutes before we have to go! Hold your horses, Jesus.  
I grab a few necklaces and shit from my box before jogging slightly to the door.

Right now, I'm dressed in three-quarter length denim jeans and a plain white tee shirt, something that is really comfortable to walk around in.  
I look through my peep hold to see Levi and Petra, Petra looks like an excited child while Levi is actually staring into the peep hole. Creepy bustard. That is one creepy look he is giving my peep hole.

I open the door and smile to the two, "You're early," I say as Levi shrugs before walking into my apartment while Petra gives me a small smile and a hug. I seriously love her; she's so cute and sweet… even if she is a tiny bit taller than me.

"You're always the late person ready," Levi says while staring me down for a moment before grabbing my suitcase, dragging it out with him as I grab the contigo mugs which are full of coffee, tea and hot chocolate.

"I thought we were leaving the apartment in five minutes, not leaving in the cars in five minutes," I say while passing Petra our mugs while following the two down the apartment stairs where Erwin and Levi's cars are.

I freaking LOVE their cars. Levi's car is a black, two thousand and thirteen, Honda civic which looks amazing though Erwin's car looks even more amazing. His is a white two thousand and fourteen Honda accord, meaning they have the same brand of car, Hondo, while Erwin is a later style of it.

I greet Erwin 'good morning' before giving him the contigo, telling him which is which before heading back to Levi's car where he is putting in the suitcases.

"Good luck!" I call to the other team while hopping into Levi's car, letting Petra sit in the front seat while Levi drives. Personally, it isn't a scene I want to see but I'll live with it. I can't really yell 'GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ONE ANOTHER' now can I?

I shrug my shoulders a little while taking a sip from my hot chocolate, now THAT is the stuff.

"How about we play a car game?"

"For the last time Petra, NO," Levi yells about twenty times now. We're into hour three now and I swear; Levi has NEVER been this mad at Petra before. HELL, I'm sure I've never been this mad at Petra before!

For the last two hours, Petra hit rock-boredom, trying to get everyone into games… well Levi into a game. While I, have been trying to sleep, as it is like three in the freaking MORNING. I WANT MY SLEEP BACK!

"Petra, why don't you sleep for the last hour of the trip like I am trying to do," I say with a small growl while trying to get comfortable with my arm. Yeah, yeah, you heard me, my arm is my pillow.

Petra pouts to me with an 'I'm-bored' look which I counter with an 'I'M-TIRED' look, which wins as she looks away to try to talk to a sleepy Levi who is currently driving.

I yawn a little while staring out at the world outside, it is fucking pitch black out there, no one is on the road and Erwin's car is just in front of us, leading the way there though Levi has his own GPS to find his way.

Since Petra is having a conversation with Levi… I can't sleep. I have this burning feeling in my chest, maybe I have heartburn or something. Okay, no more hot chocolate till the burning feeling is gone.

"I cannot wait to get there! Levi, you have to see my new bikini! Tali helped me pick it out!"

"That's nice," and that is probably the most sarcastic voice I have ever heard. He must be REALLY tired… yeah he is, I can see the little black bags under his eyes from here.

Petra doesn't seem to notice the sarcasm as she continues talking and talking and I swear, from Levi's face, he looks like he is about to yell at her any moment now.

"Petra," here we go, mad Levi time, "I am trying to _drive_ here. Could you please be quiet… for the rest of the trip, please, for the _love of God_. _Just. Shut. Up_," he says with this icy tone as I feel myself shiver from it. Well, that is a new tone for me. I've got him mad before but damn, he sounded like he was going to gut someone just there. Damn Levi… just damn bitch.

Petra pouts and frowns in one, slowly turning her face to her window. I blink to her before looking to Levi's mirror to see him staring at the road with a slightly sleepy expression. Aww, who knew the heartless man called Levi could look adorable. I wish I had a camera, this needs to be documented for human kind.

After an hour of awkward silence… I couldn't fall asleep, we arrive at the hotel and as I step out of the car, the smell of the beach hits me straight in the face.

Bloody hell, which is strong as hell, it's like someone threw a damn starfish at my face.

"Ahh, it's pretty hot here," Petra sings while holding her arms out as the slight breezes makes her white dress flutter slightly. Now I feel weird for wearing three-quarter length jeans and a tee shirt. Hell, everyone else is in shorts apart from Erwin, nice guy decided to keep me company on the 'jeans' side of the group.

"Yeah, we're in South England, this is the closet we are getting to France and Spain," Levi says while walking to the boot of his car, opening it up as I follow him.

I pull my suitcase out of the back of Levi's car as he pulls Petra 's and his out at once. Damn, hot fucking damn, I can actually see his muscles through his tight white shirt right now. I take a deep breath to calm myself before walking over to Erwin's group with my suitcase ready.

"Let's go already, I want to God damn sleep already," Oluo says while narrowing his eyes at the hotel; what the fuck did the hotel ever do to you?

"Stop fucking glaring at the innocent hotel," I yell at Oluo before leaning against my suitcase; okay… I'm tired… I'm defending a building.

Oluo glares at me while Levi and Erwin give him this 'shut-up-we're-all-tired' look which makes him go 'tsk' before walking inside with everyone else as Petra drags me along with her. Too tired to care, I'm letting Petra drag me, screw the world.

As we walk into the hotel, we have to wait a little while to get to the desk, but once we do, we are right before… certain… couple… I know.

Without thinking, I hide behind Levi, using this slightly taller guy as a shield as he gives me this 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing' look, but he doesn't move, meaning I'm safe for now.

Then I remember something… my alarm is meant to go off at four… fuck my life.

"Levi… what time is it?"

"It's almost four," fuck my life at many minute no-

'The way you walked in, I saw you standing there. You caught me staring at you hot like wow. You came a little closer, you know you make me blush. You got a body that is hot like wow.'

I scramble to my pocket to turn the alarm off but it is too late. The man in front of us looks around before looking straight in my direction.

"Tali? Is that actually you?" he asks while I try my best to hide behind Levi, thank you fucking lord he is taller than me.

I swallow my saliva as I see Levi move to the side as I give him a desperate look. He gives me a look that I cannot read as I slowly look back to the man.

"Cameron," I say with a nod as I pull on my best 'I-don't-care' look while crossing my arms. I am not giving this man any satisfaction from me.

Cameron simply smirks to me before moving his black hair out of his blue eyes; before you ask, his hair is dyed black, his actual hair colour is blonde.

"Only you would have that old ring tone, what is it, five years old now?" he questions as I simply shrug my shoulder at him which I know irks him. This is proven when I see his left eye twitch a little bit.

"Cameron? Do you know this girl?" The girl he is with asks, tugging his shirt slightly as I get a better look of her. Dyed red hair and brown eyes. She is probably the same height as Petra, so taller than me and she looks skinny but 'staved-herself-skinny' not 'healthy-skinny'.

"Just my Ex," he says while looking to her, "here's the key to the room, I'll be up in a couple minutes babe," he says while passing her the key in his hand. She gives him an unsure look before nodding and leaving, but not without throwing me a dirty look which I laugh at slightly. Fucking have him bitch, he's dead to me.

"So," he begins while looking round the group before looking to me, "which one of these guys are you doing," he questions with a smirk before continuing, "or are you still that much of a virgin that you haven't even tried," he says while chuckling as I try my best to hold every urge of fucking beating him to a blood pulp to myself.

"Why don't you leave Tail alone, you horrible man," Petra jumps in while holding my hand, pulling me closer to her while giving Cameron one HELL of a dirty look. I never knew Petra could give dirty looks.

"Oh, so you're not doing the guys but the girl," he says while chuckling more, "finally gone full on lesbian then, " he says while laughing more, slowly plucking my very last nerve.

I take a small deep breath while giving Petra's hand a good squeeze. I want to kill him. I want to kill him. I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM.

"Oh, are you finally off the cocaine and God damn knows what else then? Or is your toy paying for it now?" I ask with my straightest face as I watch him stop laughing, his face slowly turning into a look of anger. Ha, fucking take that bitch.

"Why don't you shut your month, you confused whore," he says with this sneering sound in his voice as I actually see Oluo walk to the other side of me, this look of utter annoyance on his face, even worse than his sleepy-cranky-face.

"Brat, fucking run back to your whore before I snap your neck with these two fingers," Oluo threats with this annoyed look before Levi slowly walks in front of me.

"I've also heard a lot about you. Why don't you go abuse yourself instead of your women. I could easily see the bruise on your girl's wrist," Levi says while glaring at Cameron, this look of disgust and anger on his face along with the glare. I actually feel my heart flutter a little as I feel myself blush a little, everyone is defending me.

Cameron's face actually goes bright red as he glares down at Levi as I see the height difference between the two. Cameron is quite tall so Levi comes to his shoulders, barely which makes me a little worried. Cameron is more into dirty tricks then fighting fair.

And to prove them, he actually pulls his arm up, like to punch someone. I clench my eyes shut for a moment but hear nothing happen. I open one slowly to see Erwin holding onto Cameron's wrist like nothing, while Cameron is actually acting like his wrist is going to break into two.

"Why don't you leave before I make you," Erwin says in this icy tone as I see a female employee walk over to the group with a concerned look on her face.

"What is going on here?" she questions as Erwin simply smiles his small smile to her, which makes her look a little more confused than concerned.

"Nothing at all, ma'am," he says while letting go of Cameron's wrist which he quickly snatches away.

I cannot help but give a satisfied look to him, which he glares at before stomping off towards the elevator. I have never felt this satisfied in my life.

The employee slowly nods her head before looking at us all before looking back to Erwin, "were you all going to check in? I can check you all in if you'd like," she says with her professional smile as Erwin gives one straight back.

"Thank you very much."

And with that, the group is quickly checked in as everyone gets their own room apart from Oluo, Levi and Erwin who get their own. Probably because Oluo would kill his roommate while Levi and Erwin probably wanted their own room. I don't at all mind sharing with Petra; she's super awesome as I've already found out.

We're all on the same floor again, Petra and I are opposite Levi's room, which made her VERY happy. Erwin and Oluo are across from one another while Eld and Gunther are across from some random dude whose name I do not know. Why would I need to know? No fucking idea.

I don't even bother putting my stuff into the closet as we're here for two days so I see no point. Petra does, cause… she's well, Petra.

I quickly go and do my teeth before collapsing on my bed which is opposite Petra who is getting into bed herself. I want my fucking sleep back that Erwin took from me.

"Good night Tali," Petra calls as I snuggle into my covers, sleep, get your lazy ass over here already.

"Night," I call as I feel the soothing mother-fucker called sleep coming to visit me. I am grateful that Petra doesn't ask about Cameron, but it is probably because she probably thinks that will upset me but personally, I wish for his death; a nice, slow and painful death.

Night world, I hope you kill Cameron while I sleep and watch over my three awesome people, Petra, Levi and Erwin as they saved me. Oluo isn't an awesome person but he sure has jumped up into my 'like book', which has very few people in it. I wonder what happened to them all, maybe they died and were automatically kicked off of the book. Either way, I couldn't care less about those people. Aren't I lovely?

Anyway, good night world. Have fun killing people while I sleep.

* * *

_**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**_

_**Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

**The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:**  
**Tali is twenty-four.**  
**Eld is Thirty-one.**  
**Oluo is twenty-nine.**  
**Gunther is twenty-three.**  
**Petra is twenty-three.**  
**Erwin here is twenty-seven.**  
**Levi is twenty-six. /**

* * *

Chapter 6:

* * *

"Tali! It's time to get up! Erwin wants to visit the beach! Everyone wants to go but you're still in bed!" Petra actually yells into my ear as I growl in my throat. I want to sleep; we got here about FOUR in the FREAKING MORNING. I want my God damn beauty sleep.

I groan slightly while sitting up in my bed, my bed head no doubt looking fucked up as per normal, while I look to Petra who is already in a dress with, no doubt, a bikini under it.

"Let me get ready, also, what time is it?" I ask while grabbing some clothes from my suitcase before walking in the direction of the bathroom that we share.

"It's about eleven in the morning; I wanna leave this room already!" Petra actually whines as I close the door behind me and turn the shower on, heating it up as I strip. Once the shower is warm, I get under and have a quick wash before getting out, drying myself off, putting on some sun block quickly before throwing on my clothes for the day.

My white bikini with stars with a large white tee shirt with a large unhappy face on the front, over the bikini… which I stole from Levi when he slept round during the movie night. Hey, he had a shower then walked out without it, shirtless. Not my damn fault I washed it and he wouldn't take it back saying 'I don't want whatever clothing you washed, you probably fucking destroyed it in some shape or form' isn't Levi just charming?

I walk back into the room and slip on my white and black sandals to see Petra staring straight at me, with this frown.

"Isn't that Levi's shirt?"

"It is he left it round mine when he borrowed my shower and didn't want it back after I washed it for him. He accused me of 'destroying it in some shape or form'," I say before pouting slightly then simply laughing at my pouting behaviour.

Petra only pouts at me as I simply stick my tongue out at her as she does it back.

"I hope there are shops along the beach," she says while grabbing her straw bag while I grab a normal beach bag of mine, thankfully, I prepared most of my shit in it already. Shit like normal summer shit.

Petra smiles to me as I give her a blank look in reply as she opens the door, lets me out before locking the door behind her.

"Ah, so Tali finally fucking woke up," I hear Oluo say as I look to him with a blank look before childishly sticking my tongue out at him. Since he was nice to me yesterday, I won't insult his shit.

"Shush Oluo. Hey Levi and Erwin," Petra greets with her smile while flattening her white sarong over her, while I can see through it to show she is wearing her bright orange bikini under it.

"Good morning," Erwin greets with his small smile as Levi just simply yawns into his hand; what a nice morning he said.

"Morning," Levi greets as I simply yawn back at him; shut up people, I got about five-six hours of sleep last night like you all probably did.

It doesn't take long for Gunther and Eld to come out of their rooms and I make it official, all of the guys are going shirtless today. Yay, more eye candy for me.

I smile slightly to my thoughts before I spot all of the guys staring at me.

"I stole his shirt since he didn't want it no more," I say simply at their stares before they turn to Levi who is staring straight at me. I cannot help but feel my cheeks heat up a little at this blank look which I cannot describe. Yes, it looks more like a small dress then a shirt on me. I know that already guys. No need to stare at me and Levi like something is happening when it isn't.

"Let's go guys, before the sun goes down," Erwin says while looking to everyone, turning in the direction of the exit as everyone slowly turns their sight away from Levi and I, walking in the direction of the elevator. Thank you Erwin.

I send him a small smile which he replies with a small nod and smile. I owe you mister nice-guy-God.

While we are walking, Petra starts talking to me and Levi like she is trying to form the little group of three as I glance back to Eld and Gunther who are talking.

Eld said something about buying a gift for his fiancée which I think he sweet while Gunther said something about getting something for his younger sister and cousins. Makes me wonder about their parents but I turn back to my group as Petra is walking beside Levi, smiling and giggling at him while he seems… well neutral really.

Erwin is talking to Oluo about what they want to do and see while I simply hum to myself while looking around; it looks pretty lifeless here, probably because everyone is supposed to be at work right now. Oh well, I work when I want to work.

"How about we get some ice cream? It's super hot in this sun," Petra whines slightly while looking to Levi and then to Erwin. Erwin takes a small glance back to us before nodding his head. He takes a left and heads into this open shop which reminds me of the shops you see in Spain when you're near the beach. Thank fuck, who the hell knew that England had such nice beaches? I didn't fucking know.

Within seconds of going into the shop, we all get ice cream while boring people like Levi and Oluo, well, they get ice tea instead.

I look along the gifts that are in the store till something catches my eyes, a little bracelet, a sliver Greek Key bracelet which is beyond cool looking. I slowly pick it up and check the price of it. About twenty pounds, a little expensive but I really like it.

Without anyone seeing, I quickly buy the bracelet, buy the little box it comes with it before placing the box in my bag. I look to the group and see them all enjoying their ice cream or ice tea outside which makes me grin. Good, no one saw. I'll give it to the person I think it suits most… later in the holiday duhh.  
I walk back to the group with my ice cream which is already melting in my hand… perfect.

We walk and eat at the same time as we make our way to the beach, although Erwin actually had to ask for directions to the beach since… well… we're all clueless and have no idea where the fuck we are going.

I thank Erwin for not being too stuck up to ask unlike Oluo, but I've decided to be nice to him today since he was nice… kinda… yesterday.

"I cannot wait for the beach~ I wonder if there are any beach umbrellas out?" Petra sings softly while walking beside me, her sarong waving in the slight breeze as she walks with a small hop in her step.

As we walk, I notice that the guys are getting a lot of stares from the female population, must be because they are shirtless but please girls, they are my eye candy. I called it over a week ago; get your own eye candy. Wait… I called Levi and Erwin my eye candy… so yeah, you girls may have Eld, Gunther and Oluo. Actually, Eld can't be eye candy, he is engaged after all.

I lick at my ice cream while staring at the dusty road in front of us as I see a patch of blue in front of us.

"Finally, we can see the damn thing now," Oluo says while grinning to himself; so he can see the sea too, then again, he is much taller than me, seeing as I'm the smallest in the group.

I happily munch on the rest of my ice cream cone before wiping my hands on the tissue that came with the ice-cream; well, that was enjoyable.

Petra squeals a little bit before grabbing my hand while running in the direction of the sea. Damn, this girl is strong like fuck.

I sigh to myself before smiling, grabbing her hand back before running with her; to the sea we go! I hope I don't burn like last time I went to the beach.

We both yelp as our sandals hit the sand, even with sandals on the sand burns. Petra only giggles at my high pitch yelp as I glare at her before following her to a large clear part of the beach where there are ten spare beach umbrellas. I throw my bag under one of them before pulling my black and white striped towel from my bag, throwing it out under the shade of the umbrella.

I smile to Petra as she swiftly takes her sarong off to reveal her orange bikini and Petra is beyond fit, as in, people would be stupid not to stare.

I shrug softly before grabbing the bottom of the tee shirt and pull it off, revealing my white bikini with stars all over it; I actually have a spare of white shorts on top of my bikini bottom as I don't like wearing nothing but the bikini. I'm kinda self-conscious about my body, like most people are.

Petra smiles to me before grabbing my hand as she starts running towards the water, letting me quickly throw my sandals off just before I reach the water. Oh my fucking lord IT'S FUCKING FREEZING!

"Look after my shit!" I call to the guys, just as they get to our area as I spot Gunther and Oluo rushing to pull their shorts off to reveal their swim trunks. Ahh, they wanna join the scary-crazy people that are Petra and I.

I actually stop running with Petra till we get about chest height as I can't swim, I'd rather not risk getting swept off to sea.

"What's wrong Tali," Petra asks while swimming over to me, I give her a shaky smile before shaking my head.

"I can't swim, so I'll stay in the shallow part of the sea," I say just when I see Oluo swim past me, giving me a confused look as he swims part.

"The brat can't swim? HA! Oh wow, and I thought I'd heard everything stupid," he says while chuckling as Petra splashing him with water, a sour look on her face as Oluo glares playfully at her before they start a splashing war. Thankfully, I am not part of it.

"Are you really okay being in the shallow end? I can always quickly go buy you a float if you want," Gunther says from behind me, slowly swimming past me with a concerned look as I quickly shake my head. No, I do not need a damn float to enjoy the sea!

"I'm fine," I say with a little annoyed look as Gunther holds his hands up like he didn't mean to insult me, before smiling and joining in on Petra and Oluo's plash war.

I smile to the three before leaning back, floating on my back while using one of my hands to cover my eyes from the sun; I may need to go to the shops to buy some sunglasses, along with a float if I change my mind.

I glance to the three as I look them all over; Petra is like a little sister who taller than me, Oluo is like an annoying cousin you wanna punch in the face while Gunther is like a really sweet childhood friend, like the childhood friend you get who doesn't change at all and stays really kind like he was when he was a child.

I smile to myself while humming softly, my favourite song: Hot like Wow which is my ring tone. I really have quite a few great friends, since the very beginning, they have welcomed me with open arms which makes me feel really happy.

A new song enters my head which actually makes me feel like crying, but I won't, it is one of the few songs that kept me strong throughout the years.

"Made a wrong turn once or twice, dug my way out, blood and fire. Bad decisions, that's alright. Welcome to my silly life," I whisper with a small smile. Pink, fuckin' perfect.

I kick a little bit of the water while sighing a little; I always feel a bit bad at the beginning of the song but it gets better.

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood. Miss 'No way, it's all good'. It didn't slow me down. Mistaken, always second guessing. Underestimated, look I'm still around," I whisper to myself while I feel someone swim near me but I don't open my eyes. If I know who it is, I'll sing it differently or not at all.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel, like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect, to me," I sing while smiling, feeling the small tears run down the corners of my eyes. I really love this song; it has helped me through my hardest times, along with my older sisters.

I don't hear the person speak, meaning they are letting me sing but either way, I wasn't going to stop for them either way. They came over here; they can leave if they want.

"You're so mean… so mean, when you talk… when you talk," I sing softly but it is louder than how I was singing before, my throat feels like it is closing up but I don't let it. I want to sing, I want to sing the song that has helped me more than anything in the world. It is probably the main reason I didn't fall for Cameron's horrible tricks, so, in other words, this song saved my life. "About yourself. You were wrong. Change the voices… change the voices, in your head… in your head, make them like you instead."

"So complicated, look how we all make it. Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game. It's enough; I've done all I could think of, chased down all my demons. I've seen you do the same," I say a little more loudly, but I'm not talking properly, I'm still whispering… but now I'm whimpering slightly. My throat is closing on me but I try my best to whisper.

"Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever; ever feel, like you're less than fucking perfect. Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel, like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me," I say softly at the end as I actually feel like I'm crying.

I shake my head a little more, trying to stop the crying as this song really does make me emotional. Oh my Jesus, stop crying already!

I stop shaking my head when I feel a hand touch my hand, the one that is covering my crying eyes. Slowly, I feel this hand pull my hand away, before another hand softly wipes the falling tears away.

I ever so slowly open my eyes, mostly because of the sun and see Levi, with this little tiny petite concerned look on his face. He then gives me this tiny smile before pulling his hand away before looking in front of us, the smile no longer there.

"You are perfect, to the group, don't let those bastards tell you otherwise," he says to me before bringing up his hand and whacking my forehead, making me flinch. Jesus fucking Christ, for a LITTLE flick that really fucking hurt.

I feel my cheeks redden a little a bit as I know he is referring to Cameron, seeing as he insulted me, well, about me being bi at least. I know there isn't anything being wrong with bi, hell, my oldest sister is bi. The rest of my family is full on straight but I know that my oldest sister, Lily is bi, so I'm not alone.  
"I still haven't thanked Erwin, Oluo, Petra and you for helping me before."

"Don't. We are trying to forget the bastard since he isn't fucking worth being in my memory," Levi says which makes me laugh a little; what a nice thing to say. Then again, Levi can only be nice when he decides he wants to be nice.

"But, I want to let you guys know I'm grateful for that," I say with a small pout as I stand up from my lying position, letting my feet touch the sandy floor.

"We know you are, the touched-about-to-cry-like-a-child expression proved it when he stomped off like a prick," Levi says while staring off to the other three, they are currently trying to drive for shells which are on the sea floor.

I give Levi a small smile before watching the three having fun, I wanna join them but I can't. I pout a tiny bit before sighing a bit, replacing my pout with a thin line.

"So," I start a little awkwardly as the atmosphere yells 'AWKWARD', "enjoying the sea?" I ask before laughing at myself; oh my Jesus that sounded like some crappy pick up line.

"Yes," he says with a small shrug of his quite toned shoulders as I try my best not to stare at him. Yes, yes, I'm an adult but I have the hormones of a teenage. I'm a virgin, get over it. I am quite proud of it though, it just proves that Cameron really wasn't worth it.

"Do you need a float or arm-bands? I think your staring is scaring Oluo," Levi says with a small dead chuckle as I see Oluo giving us both a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at' look as I chuckle before giving him the middle finger. Well, since he doesn't want a 'thank you' I'll act normally around him then.

He simply gives it back with a smirk before dunking Gunther under the water before Petra does the same to him. Pay back is a bitch ya!"

"No, I don't need arm bands or a float," I say with crossed arms, glaring at Levi slightly who rolls his eyes at me, probably from me glaring at him.

"Don't fucking glare at me. I was trying to be nice," he says as I simply laugh at that. You? Being nice? Fuck the world, it is ending.

Levi simply glances to me which I catch before he turns back to the three.

"Aren't you going to join them?" I question him as he shrugs his shoulders again as I yawn before turning around, heading back to shore where Eld and Erwin are. They both seem to be sitting on their towels; Erwin is watching the others play while Eld is reading a book from the look of it.

"Hey," I grin while walking past the two before sitting down on my own towel, pulling out my spare towel from my bag to dry myself off as Erwin nods his head to me, turning in his seat to see me.

"Enjoy your swim?"

"Greatly," I say while stretching out on my towel while drying my arms off, before drying the rest of my body, I really did need that quick dip in the sea. It did cool my head down quite a bit while the crying doubled the effect.

I lean my head against my knees as the towel rests on top of my head; I do feel a lot better after what happened before with that prick.  
"Had enough sun, Levi?"

"Yes," Levi answers Erwin as I lift my head up and place my chin on my knee, watching Levi walk past me but I feel him poke the back of my head.

I look back and give him a blank look as he stares at me with this 'get-the-fuck-up-already' which I sigh to, before grabbing my sarong from my bag and wrap it round my waist as I stand up.

He gives me this 'follow-me-or-else' look before turning around, still in his swimming trunks, and starts walking in the direction of the stores. I quickly pick up my bag, slip on my sandals before jogging to catch up with him. Why must the dude be a bit taller than me but is fucking faster than me.

I follow behind him, watching his back muscles move slightly as I am tempted to poke his back now. I have never met people as fit as my group, it must be all the gym training and the army training. They eat like normal people so it must be the training.

I speed up slightly so I can walk beside him as I adjust my bag, which is on my shoulder. I don't know what to talk about… maybe Levi can think of something.  
I glance to the man beside me before glancing down, my eyes stopping at his hand, which is only a few centimetres away from mine. I feel my heart skip a beat… I think… before looking away from his hand and to the shops in front of me.

I follow Levi into this shop as he walks over to the fridge, takes out about fourteen cans of drinks before paying for them and putting them in my bag. I shift slightly at the weight before he takes my bag off of me before walking out the store with it.

"I can carry it myself," I say while giving him a small punch in the shoulder as he simply shrugs what I punched.

I pout slightly at him carrying my bags as I feel my cheeks redden a tiny bit; only boyfriends are allowed to carry the girl's bag, you are completely destroying that rule, you know. Listen to the rule you abominable twat! He-he… I quoted Easy A. Yay, my life is now complete.

"Do you need to buy anything while we're here," Levi questions while glancing to me as I simply nod my head, I can buy everyone some gifts while it's just us two.

Taking the chance, I grab Levi's spare hand and start leading him in the direction of the gift shops I saw earlier. Since he doesn't take his hand away, I simply grin and pull him into one of the shops I went into before… well more like, looked in then followed the group.

"Levi, I would like you to know, you were going to be my first victim for my homicide."

"I feel so fucking honoured," he says sarcastically which makes me laugh. Got to love this prick's humour.

I nod my head to him before picking up two bracelets which are made of shells; one is pink while the other is blue. I think my sisters will like these.

"Hold these," I say while passing him the two bracelets which he gives me a look for but I ignore him, before turning to the next shelf where I find some really cute and cool things. By the end of my small shopping spree, I have gotten everyone something.

I decided that the Greek Key bracelet is going to Levi, Petra is getting a little anklet which has little stars on it, Oluo gets some tropical sweets and a Parrot sweatband (says a lot about what I think of his voice), Erwin gets a mug that says 'I own this beach' on it which makes me chuckle, Gunther gets this tee shirt that says 'I own all your bikinis' which made me laugh more than it should have, Eld gets this really cute pink Shell necklace to give to his Fiancée while he actually gets a matching blue one of it, my siblings all get a bracelet or necklace.

"You could have bought all of shit on Sunday, now you have to carry it around," Levi says while staring at my bag which he still won't let me carry. He's mean; he is taking up the boyfriend position which isn't even his. Well, it's no one's and I don't plan for it to be anyone's for awhile.

"Didn't want to. Why? Because now you have to carry my shit," I say with a grin to him which he only glares at but doesn't give me my bag back. Fuck, I thought that would work against him. Turns out, it was NOT super effective.

I feel a small flick on my shoulder and for some reason, I yell out in pain.

I glare straight to Levi who gives me this 'don't-you-fucking-glare-at-this-awesome-shit', okay; it wasn't that kind of glare, it was more like 'don't-glare-at-me' look.

"Your shoulders are burning," he says as I blink my eyes before glancing down to my shoulders which are kind of red… damn, they are. Levi grabs my hand a little more tightly then I would wanted him to as he drags me under this tree which is very shady. "Stay," he says while pointing at me, saying it like you would to a dog as I glare at his back as he walks off, bitch! You're the bitch not me!

I huff to myself before sitting down under the tree, feeling the cool grass under my legs as I am still wearing my bikini with the sarong over it.

With a small shrug of my burning shoulders, I pout and cross my arms, he freaking took the drinks with him. How dare the bitch take the drinks away from a thirsty girl? BITCH!

I look around the shops till I spot one couple that catches my eyes, Cameron and that new girl of his. FUCK MY LIFE!

I franticly look around till clicking my fingers and jumping down onto the beach below me. You see, there is a platform you must jump / walk down from to get to the beach. I am currently hiding behind the platform as its height comes to my hips so if I lie down on the beach, it will hide me. Yay me.

"Oi, you're that bastard from the lobby," I hear Cameron say before I frown slightly. Oh don't fucking tell me that Levi came back just as Cameron and his new girl were walking past.

"And you're that disgusting animal that happened to wonder into said lobby," I cannot help but snicker at that. Go Levi! Beat that bastard!

"So, where the fuck is your group them," oh my fucking God, I can actually hear the smirk in Cameron's voice. Someone save Levi… wait don't… let Levi beat Cameron to a pulp.

"None of your damn business," Levi says as I slowly start crawling towards the stairs which lead up onto the platform; maybe I can act like I saw Levi and wave him over. Maybe he'll listen and ignore him.

I walk up onto the platform and look to the three, only for my mouth to form into an 'o' at the sight I see. Levi has just punched Cameron in the face, HARD, as I watch Cameron fall to the ground, holding his jaw.

I quickly wave to Levi who snaps his head to me, glaring still before calmly walking over to me with this pissed off as fuck look on his face.

"What happened?" I question him as he simply shrugs his shoulders at me. Something must have happened for him to punch Cameron who didn't look like he was going to hit Levi at all.

He must have said something, but what the fuck did he say?

I tighten the grip on my sarong as I look down to the sand; I don't know what to ask him, he looks like he is going to explode any moment now. I just know whatever he said was probably a lot worse then what he said last night.

The rest of the walk back to the group is silent as I see that everyone, excluding Erwin, is in the sea now. It looks like a chicken fight with Petra and Eld on top of each tower.

Erwin turns to see us and almost automatically, his smile turns into a small thin line. He gives us both an unsure look as I slowly sit down on my towel, flinching slightly as I hear Levi take his seat behind me.

I sigh a little bit while clenching my towel; I really want to know what he said to Levi to make him snap like that. But I get the feeling that asking may make the monkey react worse. Damn Levi, why must you be such a fucking scary shitake.

I squeal slightly as I feel something wet and cold touch my shoulders, only for a hand to hold me down from getting up.

"Hold the fuck still," Levi says from behind as I glance backwards to see him RIGHT behind me, hands covered in white… please God, let that be sun-burn-helping-stuff. I actually feel myself blush at the thought.

I try my best to relax as he applies the shit to my shoulders; it feels really good and cool, stopping the burning slightly as I try my best to relax into his hands. Truthfully, I'm waiting for some painful strength to be applied into this rubbing, but it doesn't come, which again… scares me.

Once he is done, I go to say thanks only for him to slap both of my shoulders, making me scream out in pain.

"That's for hiding like a coward and not using the right amount of sun block," he says while getting up, kicking off his sandals and adventuring into the ocean with this smirk on his face, which makes me glare at his back' THAT WAS FUCKING UNCALLED FOR!

"Here," Erwin says while handing me a can of lemonade which I gladly take, I was thirsty anyway. "What happened when you two were away?"

"Wouldn't you rather hear it from Levi? He'd give you more information."

"No, I'd like to hear both sides of the situation," he says while turning to me, still pretty handsome and shirtless.

I sigh softly, clicking open my lemonade before taking a small sip from it while glancing in the group's direction.

"Truthfully, I dunno much," I say before taking another sip and turning back to face Erwin, who has his arms crossed over his chest. "We went and did some shopping, as my fatter bag proves. He noticed that my shoulders were burning, as you see. He told me to stay under a tree as he went somewhere. While he was gone, I saw Cameron and his new girlfriend walking in my direction so I jumped onto the beach as I didn't want to talk to them. Only a couple minutes after I jump down, I hear Cameron talking to Levi; I quickly crawl over to the stairs that lead onto the platform as just jumping up onto it would prove I was hiding. When I get up onto the platform and look to the three, the next thing I know, Levi has punched Cameron in the face… well more like jaw."

I gasp slightly while saying this all before looking to Erwin who has his eyes closed; he must trust me enough to not lie as he wasn't watching my every movement like he does with new people. That is a small thing I've learnt about Erwin, he can tell when people are lying just by watching the way they talk and move. Not many people know he's observant, unless you've known him long enough to get it out of him.

"I see, and you do not know what Cameron may have said to get this reaction out of Levi?" he asks while I simply shake my head. That is what I want to know, what the bastard said to him to actually get that kind of reaction out of him. I have never seen Levi hit someone, only a punching bag at the gym but not an actual person. "He probably has a broken jaw then."

"What?" I question while raising a brow at what Erwin says; how would he know that?

"Levi was our top fighter in the army; he didn't really need a gun to kill people, he just needed his fists. So, if he hit Cameron out of pure anger, then I have no doubt he either broke something or seriously harmed him," hot fucking damn, Levi is a mad murderer.

Then again, if you think about it like that, then isn't my whole group murderers? Oh my Jesus, that is true. Erwin told me that they were this special small group, something the public didn't know about so… they have all killed before.

I shiver softly at that thought as I see Erwin give me a questionable look as I give him a weak smile.

"Sorry, small breeze went up my spine," I say as he blinks his eyes at me, probably not believing that, before nodding his head and turning back to the group. Levi is actually tackling the guys out of the chicken fight, play fighting with them as Petra is cheering Levi on.

I smile to the scene before lifting my knees up so I can lean my chin on them; it's a really cute scene as everyone looks like they are enjoying themselves, as I feel this spring breeze whip through my hair. Oh my goodness, more actual shivers.

"So Tali," Erwin begins while smiling this small smile which spells trouble for me. "Have you developed a crush on anyone yet?" oh wow, Erwin just said crush, what a weird word to hear from this man.

"No, why would you ask something like that," I question as I see his smile grow; oh fuck my shit, that smile growth is never good.

"A couple of reasons actually," and here comes the shitty fucking bitchy reasons, "one, when he started to apply the sun cream to your shoulders, you blushed a couple of shades of red. Two, you two seem to be quite close compared to the others in our group. Three, you are able to achieve a kinder Levi, I have noticed he is a lot nicer to you in comparison to Petra."

"Kinder to me? Have you seen how we treat one another?"

"Yes, I have seen. Also, you're blushing more shades as we speak," fuck my life, my cheeks and these things called emotions.

I pout into my knees while glaring at the man in front of me, who just smiles kindly to me like I am not even glaring at him. Well, you are a mean douche ya know. I hope you know; you are a little bit deader to me right now.

I simply 'humph' him as I see him chuckling at this; well aren't you nice.

"I can't like Levi remember, Petra likes him."

"I know Petra likes Levi, she has liked Levi since… well, about two months after she met him, but that shouldn't stop you from liking Levi," he says while crossing his legs, looking me straight in the eyes as he speaks to me. "But what you have with him, is more then what she has gotten after five years of knowing him. I also know from watching the two that they are not meant for one another. Their personalities do not join in any type of way, they would not last two weeks if they got together," Erwin says while sighing softly, looking up at the sky as I do the same, to see no clouds at all.

"Does everyone know Petra has a crush on Levi?"

"Yes, even Levi knows she does, but he does not want to be in a relationship with her, he has told me this himself," Erwin says while nodding his head to himself, glancing to me from time to time, "from the way you two act when you are around each other, I can tell that you two are much more open around each other when the group isn't around," he says as I feel myself blush a little more; he is probably referring to when I slept on him, when he slept round mine and the play-fights we get into.

"I guess you could say that," I say while pulling my knees down onto the sand, feeling it burn me slightly, "he would murder me if I told you we did, a little, though."

"I know," Erwin says while chuckling a bit, smiling to himself, "he is the kind of man who wouldn't show off his woman, but would get extremely jealous if she was around another man or in your case, another woman as well."

"So you believe what Cameron said?"

"It is true, correct?"

"Yep," I say with a slight smile while falling back onto my towel, "completely and utterly true, I have dated both guys and girls," I say quite proudly as I glance to Erwin, his expression is surprising… he actually looks quite happy. He is smiling and chuckling a little.

I am guessing he is quite happy, with me telling him instead of hiding it. That's good, I'm just glad he doesn't have a stupid problem with me being bi. I have met soo many fucking stupid people who will insult me and put me down for being it.

I look back to the group to see everyone walking back to shore; Levi looks a lot happier now… well… more normal now. Gunther and Eld are pushing each other about which makes me chuckle a little but what really makes me laugh is how Oluo has Petra on his shoulder and he running to shore as she is screaming at him to put her down. It is quite funny as Oluo is laughing like a mad man while Petra is screaming in a really high pitch; it is quite a sight to behold.

"It is almost five; shall we all get an early dinner before heading back to the hotel?" Erwin suggests as almost everyone agrees while packing up their stuff, grabbing a drink once they are done.

I glance to Levi as I see Erwin talking to him in a familiar tone while Levi doesn't look bothered.

Petra tugs on my arm a little bit while pulling me ahead of the group, making us the leaders as we start to lead the way to a familiar restaurant that she has been to before, it seems.

Dinner is quite quick and simple, we all order a meal at a large table, we all eat while talking before the guys pay and we all head back to the hotel. Sadly, my shoulders still hurt which means that I am now going to get a sun burn. Perfect, just fucking perfect.

"Since tomorrow is our last day, we may do whatever we want for the rest of it. So, if you want to make plans with one another, you better make them now," Erwin says once we are all in the lobby as he glances to me while saying that, making me stick my tongue out at him as he speaks. Hey, I do not make dates, dates are made FOR me.

I plop down in a chair in the lobby with a happy sigh. But what really makes me happy, is when Cameron walks through the lobby doors with an ice pack on his jaw which makes me smirk and stick my tongue out at him.

Okay, this makes me laugh the most though, what makes me laugh the most is when Levi gives him the 'I'll slit your throat next time' handsigns which makes me have a giggling fit in my chair as Cameron actually speed walks out the room with his girl who throws me another dirty look. As I said before love, keep your bastard of a boyfriend. I don't want him, even if he was the very last male on the Earth, I'd rather date a dog then him.

I look around the group as I see Gunther, Oluo, Eld and Erwin making plans with one another, which leaves Petra, trying to make plans with Levi who is simply sitting across from me, reading one of the Alice Cadman books. Oh wow, he actually brought one of my books with him to the weekend away… I feel very special right now.

"Petra, I God damn plan to relax on my last day, I don't want to fucking go shopping with you, I want to relax," he says while not even looking up from his book as I cringe at those words. Damn, those were harsh, but I am guessing he had to say it like that or Petra wouldn't listen.

This is proven when Petra starts pouting like a child, before stomping her foot a little before walking in the direction of the elevator, probably to go sulk in our room. I sigh a little bit before standing up from my seat, stretching on the spot before heading for the elevator, yelling bye to the guys as they continue with their afternoon.

I step into the elevator and turn to press the button for my floor, only for Levi to quickly step in, pressing the button before I can.

"Uncalled for prissy-prick," I say while sticking my tongue out at the man who simply smirks slightly at me; he soo meant to do that on purpose.

I watch the doors close before glancing to Levi who seems to be looking for something in his jacket; he must have pulled that on while getting up from his seat.

"This is for you; don't open it till you're in your room," he says with a sharp gaze as I feel my cheeks redden again; fuck cheeks, "you hear that bitch?"

"I hear you king little," I say with a smirk which he glares at before flicking me in the shoulders, making me yelp in pain again.

I glare at him as the doors of the elevator open and we both step out, making our ways to our rooms before separating at the doors.

I throw the gift onto the bed as I quickly brush my teeth and throw on a random tee shirt for PJs.

I wish Petra good night who is already in the little living room of the hotel room, watching a movie. I must add that the hotel room has three rooms, one living room / kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom.

I quickly jump into my bed and turn the lamp on beside me so I can open the gift. I laugh slightly as the gift is in a shopping bag; what creativity Levi, you truly suck.

Anyway, I open up the bag and see something I wouldn't expect from Levi, ever. A little ring band with music notes engraved into it. It even has a paper note with it.

'Seeing as your horrible music keeps me up at night, this ring suits you perfectly. – Levi'

I quickly check my heart and feel my face heat up as I notice something. My heart is pounding like crazy, even after reading this mean / heartfelt letter.

Oh fuck shit, my fucking life. I think I'm actually in love.

* * *

_**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**_

_**Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

_The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:_  
_Tali is twenty-four._  
_Eld is Thirty-one._  
_Oluo is twenty-nine._  
_Gunther is twenty-three._  
_Petra is twenty-three._  
_Erwin here is twenty-seven._  
_Levi is twenty-six. /_

* * *

Chapter 7:

* * *

"Tali~" Petra yells as I keep my head under my pillow; woman, if you haven't noticed, I am hiding. Hiding under a God damn pillow, let me hide under this pillow!

I groan slightly under my pillow before sitting up in my bed, running my hands through my hair as I feel my hair being wild in the morning as always.

I sigh softly while standing up from my bed; I didn't sleep much at all last night, I think I was just over thinking the whole ring thing.

"Tali, that is such a cute ring!" Did I mention that I put it on? It actually fits me pretty well on my index finger.

"Thanks," I say while stretching out a little bit before gathering a bikini, shorts and a plain white tee shirt as I adventure to the shower; I need a shower, I always have a shower in the morning or else I'm a moody bitch for the rest of the day… okay… moodier bitch.

"Where did you get the ring from?" I hear Petra yell through the door as I strip down, kicking my clothes to the side while turning the shower on.

"I forgot," I reply through the door; she actually sounds like she is right against the door. I place my clothes down in the sink before getting into the shower. I really need to stop thinking about the damn ring. Yes, I have some feelings for Levi. Yes, the ring was a gift from him and it is really pretty. And yes to all this other shit that is gathering in my head.

I sigh softly into the shower as I look down at the ring on my finger; why didn't I take this little mush off? It is really pretty with the music notes on it and sliver looks a lot better than gold, so yeah, I really like it.

"Tali! Do you want to do some shopping with me once you're done?"

"I'm fine!" I yell while quickly washing my hair and body before rinsing off the soap and bubbles. Once that is done, I stand in the warm water for a couple of minutes before stepping out of the water. "I plan to do some swimming at the hotel pool!"

"But you don't know how to swim!"

"Well… if one of our group is free I'll ask if they can teach me!" I yell through the door while pulling my white one-piece swimsuit, with ruffles on the chest, on before pulling the shorts and plain shirt on. I pull my hair back into a tight small ponytail before walking out of the bathroom to see Petra giving me this huge pout.

Oh my God, that is just heart breaking. I would hug her but hugging her would be giving into her, something I must show that I will not stand for.

"Sorry Petra, I just need to cool my nerves," I say while giving her a small smile as she pouts a little more before smiling.

"Its fine, you don't get your gift till Tuesday then," she says as I shrug before nodding my head; I don't mind that, I just need to relax a bit and forget about the whole 'Levi-love' thing that happened yesterday. I don't want to over think anything shit and stupid when it isn't even supposed to be shit or stupid.

I grab my bag from the coffee table in the living room; walk over to my suitcase before dumping everything into it. Once that is done, I put everything I will need into my bag before closing the suitcase, heading for the door as I see Petra has already left. Oh well, more room for me.

I walk out of the hotel room; slowly ride down the elevator before walking into the lobby to see Petra talking to Levi, who is reading my book from yesterday. Damn, he is really fucking obsessed with that book. Maybe I should refer him to a specialist? But first, I need to find a specialist for him and myself.

I stare at the two for a moment, feeling my heart clench for a minor second before pushing it to the side and walking out to the hotel pool. Once I am out there, I place my towel down on a sun bed and get out the sun block. I am able to get most of the spots needed so with that done, I strip off the shorts and tee shirt and jump into the pool, sighing softly at the cool heated water.

I lift my leg up and out of the water as I stare at it before laughing softly; my legs and arms really are small compared to most people. I blame my mum for my height though; she made all of the girls in my family short.

The only swimming technique I know is the doggy paddle which is something my older sister, Lily taught me.

I try my best to doggy paddle around the pool, only to get tired half way through and grab onto the side of the pool to make sure I don't drown.

I cough a little bit as I feel some water had gone up my nose; oh for fuck sake that BURNS! I hate sunburns!

I feel my body freeze up as I feel two hands pick me up, out of the water from under my arms and feel my feet softly touch the cold tiles of the pool edge.

I look up to see Levi in a wet white tee shirt and black swimming trunks.

"Are you trying to fucking drown?" he questions with narrowed eyes as I laugh softly to myself. Maybe.

"No, it wasn't on my agenda but I can always add it if you want," I joke as he crosses his arms, showing off his six pact which I look to the floor to avoid looking at. I need to keep my hormones under control. "Oh, shit, I got you wet," I say while glancing to his shirt while taking my arms away from him as I feel this shock run up my back. Enough touching, it bad enough that I like him, I don't need to be attracted to him now.

"I know," he says while raising a brow at me, glancing down to his shirt before straight back to me, "is your sunburn affecting you brain?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're acting strange… more than usual," he says while stripping off his shirt and throwing it to a chair which has a towel on it.

"Oh really," I say while pulling my left hand behind my back, staring at the man with an uninterested look as I see him eye my right hand before looking to my left which is hidden.

"Let me see your left hand," he says as I narrow my eyes at him while taking a small step backwards as I try my best not to slip on the pool edge, it is slippery as fuck.

I shake my head softly to him as he narrows his eyes at me before sighing, softly shrugging his shoulders before looking me straight in the blue eyes and he stares with his cool grey ones.

"You leave me no choice," he says while walking towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist (which makes me blush a little more then I should), and jumping backwards into the pool, which makes me scream like a child being thrown into a pool.

Within seconds, I feel my head above the water as I spit out a long spray of water in Levi's direction. That was just plain cruel! Just plain fucking cruel!  
I glare at the man as he simply gives me a tiny chuckle at my childish glaring as he smirks at me with this up tight look. Damn fucking bitch! I hope you get a foot cramp!

"I hope you get a foot cramp you prick!"

"Then you'll be going down with me brat," he says with his smirk as I glare at him, before whacking my fists against his shoulders as his arms are still around my waist and my bitch are a little closer to his face then I'd like. Hey, I like flirting and all, but when it comes to the people I actually like, I find it hard to flirt with them.

I whine in my throat with the biggest glare I can give the man in my position as I still see him smirking at me. I really want to fucking slap that dirty smirk off of his face right now!

I glare at the man before slapping his cheeks in a slightly hard way, making him narrow his eyes on me before sinking deeper into the water, making me squeal at the feel of water rising up my back. I don't like this feeling at all! Levi you bitch! Stop being a prick as well!

"Would you stop being a prick?"

"Only when you stop hiding the ring," he yells slightly back as I blink my eyes, feeling my cheeks burn for a moment till I give him my best glare back, wiggling to try to remove myself from his grasp. "You'll drown if you do that," he says like saying 'there are no clouds in the sky', which makes me stick my tongue out at him as that is the best insult I can give at the moment… oh wait… I got one.

"I know I'll drown, a watery grave sounds pretty damn nice right about now Little-Levi!" I yell at him as he rolls his eyes at me before slowly lowering himself till the water comes up to both of our shoulders; I really don't like this!

I glare at the man before kicking him in the shins while pushing away from him, only making myself go deeper into the deep end. My eyes widen as that thought slowly before quickly kicking my feet, trying to keep my head above the water as I try my best to swim to the shallow end.

I feel myself being picked up from the water as I see the shallow end get further and further away from me. I look back to see Levi pick me up and out of the water, putting me up onto the pool edge.

"Stop doing retarded things," he says while flicking my still sunburnt shoulder which makes me yelp in pain before glaring at him; that was STILL completely uncalled for!

"Well excuse me for not liking to be sinking into water where I can't feel the floor," I say while crossing my arms, feeling his gaze on me as I look to the side.  
I hear the prick sigh while feeling a slight weight on my arms which are crossed. I look down to the man to see him leaning his forehead against my arms, giving other people a really perverted image, probably.

I keep myself from blushing as I uncross on of my arms to ruffle Levi's hair which is actually pretty soft though it is wet. So it's soft-wet… makes sense.

"I'm going to get out the pool now," I say while slowly pushing Levi's head back into its normal position, only to see him giving me this blank as hell look. Well, isn't that a charming look to get when you have an emotional moment with someone. Remind me to cross Levi's name off of the 'love-to-love' list. He is clearly not part of it.

"What did I do to deserve that look?" I asks with a slight chuckle as he rolls his eyes slightly before pushing away from the wall, going to the deep side of the pool before doing some laps… making him drool worthy. Damn bitch, he is eye candy, not drool worthy… never mind, he can be both.

I take a small deep breath before walking back to my chair, sitting down in it as I bring my towel up to wrap round my shoulders, pulling my hair out of its small ponytail while doing so. It feels all messy and knotty from the pool water.

I sigh softly while reaching into my bag to pull out my brush, clenching my teeth slightly as I try my best to brush the knots out of my hair. My fucking hair is a fucking prick! This fucking hurts like hell.

I look up from murdering my hair to see Levi still doing this lap thing from one side of the pool to the other.

I watch secretly as he looks like he is actually trying to race someone, trying to keep at the speed he is swimming at or faster. I try my best to keep my mouth shut before pulling myself away to murder my hair, which is proving to be a hell of a hard challenge; bloody fucking bitch doesn't want to fucking DIE!

"You'll become bald at the rate you're going at," I hear a familiar voice say as I simply roll my eyes at him.

"I'll have more hair on my head when I'm fifty then you will when you're twenty-seven," I reply while not even looking at the person but I can already feel the glares at the back of my skull. Oh ouch, it burns, I'm dying, and someone help me from the unbearable glares of hatred. Oh please, tell me someone noticed my sarcasm.

I glance up slightly to see a steaming Cameron but see no girlfriend, oh, maybe she left him. If she did I clap for that smart girl… if she hasn't… then I pity her very soul.

"So, how the fuck is your busted nose?" I question with a small smirk as I feel him becoming more and more irked. Oh yay, I'm doing my job right then.

"Fine, fucking fine. Your bastard of a boyfriend only busied it, defending a who-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I yell a little louder then I wanted, cutting the bitch off from whatever he was going to say.

"Oi, son-of-a-bitch, dogs aren't welcome here," I hear Levi say as I turn my head to him, soaking wet from the pool with a towel wrapped round his neck. Damn, he is soo my eye candy with that lovely six pack of his. Makes me wonder how long it took for everyone in the group to get theirs.

I glance to Cameron, who is much taller than Levi and I, and see him getting red in the face, from anger; what else could it be?

"Oh, so why are you here then?" Cameron responds as I see Levi glare at him, looking like he is going to punch Cameron at any given moment but he doesn't, thankfully. If he did start a fucking fight, I'd no doubt be damn pulled into it and I don't feel like fighting… yet.

I decide to do the smart thing, yeah I know it is surprising when it is from me, and grab my bag before grabbing Levi's wrist.

"Let's go already," I say while pulling him in the direction of the lobby, grabbing his bag on the way there before letting his wrist go slowly. "You okay?" I ask Levi as he simply gives me this really cold look; I really don't like that look.

"No, I am not okay," he says while pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes, keeping this cold look on his face.

"Levi, can we talk more, in private?" I ask with slightly narrowed eyes as I do not want to create a scene; I've had enough attention in my life to last me a life time.  
Levi doesn't even respond to my question, he just grabs my wrist a little bit too tight for my liking, before dragging me to the elevator. Once we're in, the ride to our floor is nothing but awkward.

I imagine quite a few bad things in my head when we walk towards his door. An argument, yelling, screaming, but… what seems to stand out most in my head is the slap Cameron gave me. Truthfully, I'm terrified right now. My palms are sweating, my heart is racing and my eyes are standing on the floor. Okay, I am not at all scared, I'm petrified.

My feet move on their own as I enter Levi's room, automatically stopping in the middle of the living room as I see Levi turn to me with the same cold expression he had downstairs.

I look back down to the floor as I feel myself holding my breath; I don't like this, I'm scared, I don't know what is going to happen. I want to know, I want to prepare myself.

"For fuck sake!" I hear Levi howl a little while I hear something being hit, something solid and thick. "I cannot stand that man. Were you fucking sane while you dated him? I ask you, were you?!" he yells even more as I stay glued to my point, scared to move and speak right now.

"Damn it, fucking damn it," he says in a quieter voice but the harshness isn't gone, not even a little bit. "What the fuck is wrong with that inhuman bastard, 'Ha, I'm fucking guessing you ran off on the bi-whore because of her disgusting sexually too huh. Ha, you're just like me. She isn't even worth a one nightstand, right man?' What kind of man says that? What kind of fuck monster says that about a woman he is meant to have loved," I look up slowly to see Levi, punching the wall beside him, his knuckles are actually bleeding. Raw, bruised and bleeding. "I am nothing like that bastard."

"I know," I say softly, looking up to Levi as he punches the wall again, his blood smearing onto the pale creamy wall.

I let Levi rant more while walking to the bathroom of this hotel room to find the first aid kit hidden behind some toothpaste shit.

I bring it back to the living room as I see more bloody marks on the wall. Levi is now sitting against the wall, staring at his bleeding knuckles like he is questioning how is got them bleeding.

I slowly sit down in front of him, moving my face slightly to see his and see no tears whatsoever, I see a more haunted look on his face. Like the face of someone who wants to cry but who has forgotten how to.

I open the kit up before slowly reaching for his left hand; I swear I felt him flinch for a second but it happened so fast, I think I may have imagined it.  
Carefully, I wrap his knuckles in some disinfectant plasters and bandages before doing the same to the other.

"Levi, I know you're not like him," I say to him, looking him straight in his narrowed grey eyes as he stares back with this slightly blank look on his eyes. "I know you wouldn't hurt the people you care about," I say while smiling a little; showing him I completely believe that.

Levi only stares back at me in silences before leaning forwards, leaning his forehead against my shoulder. I let him; I am guessing that hold rant was about yesterday. He was keeping that all to himself. No wonder he blew up like that.

We stay in this position for awhile till I feel Levi pull away from me, slowly standing up from sitting with this look of pure… blank… just blank. Blank like a fucking sheet of paper. With that look on his face, he actually walks out of the room, in silence, not even a fucking cough from the guy.

"Tali get out of my room," he says from the other room as I narrow my eyes for a moment before standing up and walking into the room to see Levi, actually fucking sitting down, with a fucking NEWSPAPER in his hand. A God damn fucking NEWSPAPER FOR GOD SAKE! Who the fuck actually reads the newspaper!?  
"Wait one moment-" I being only to get cut off by an evil glare, it is threatening and yelling 'get-out' at me. I take a deep breath before giving him a 'fine' look before stomping out of his room and slamming the door behind me.

Just what the fuck dude. I actually was freaking WORRIED about you. You know what, I don't give a shit. Do whatever you like, I couldn't care less.

I feel my phone vibrate as I walk back to my hotel room. I pull my phone out of my pocket to see a text from Erwin; it says 'be sure to have everything packed as we leave at midnight tomorrow'. Are you fucking kidding me? We leave in the middle of the fucking night AGAIN?

I sigh a little bit while pushing my keys into the room, opening it up before throwing my bag onto the floor before slamming the door shut behind me. Fuck my life, fuck my drama. Why won't someone destroy my drama already? I would pay you happily.

I lean against the door for a moment before walking into the bedroom, stare at my hand for a moment before slowly brushing my fingers over the music note ring.

I grit my teeth together as I pull the ring off of my finger and raise my arm to throw it but stop.

I take a slow shaky breath in before bringing my hand and ring to my chest, feeling small tears tickling my eyes but I wipe them away before they fall. No, I decided ages ago that I will never cry over a guy before. I don't want a repeat of that crap, ever again.

I wipe any leftover tears out of my eyes before throwing myself onto my bed, gripping the ring in my right hand as I sigh into the pillows. Why can't life just kill Cameron already so this drama can end?

I mean seriously? My life was pretty damn fucking great till I saw him in the lobby with his new toy. Why the fuck did he have to show his ugly face after months of not seeing him once?

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket as I sigh and bring it up to my face, squinting slightly so I can read the God damn evil text.

'Tali~ where are you? Everyone is waiting for you and Levi so we can eat.' Petra says in a text as I frown a little bit before sending 'I don't feel like eating out today, I'll eat when we get home tomorrow,' I send but glare at my stomach as it decides to let out a low howl of a growl. Fuck you; you can wait a couple of hours to eat. Just because you're hungry / bored, doesn't mean I am.

I sigh to myself before throwing everything in my suitcase before changing into some clean clothes, a clean tee shirt and jeans, and after a shower that is.

Once that is all done, I slowly place the ring back on my finger before leaning back into my covers, smiling softly to myself as I feel sleep pulling me into the darkness. A little nap wouldn't hurt right? I mean, it's just sleep, correct?

"Tali! Wake up! Everyone is ready to go!" I hear a loud voice pulling me away from this lovely lulling sleep. I want to sleep Petra, just go away.  
"I hear you," I say while turning towards Petra who is pouting over me, giving this look of 'hurry up please!' as I simply stare at her face before rolling off of my bed and standing up slowly.

I need to sleep more often. I pick up my suitcase and roll it across the floor as I follow after Petra, who leads me outside to where the guys are waiting in the cars. They may wait longer, I'm tired.

I lug my suitcase into the back of the car before jumping into Levi's car with Petra. I glance to Levi who is in front of me to see him staring at the road, a blank expression on his face as he turns the engine on before pulling out of the hotel parking lot, driving behind Erwin with the same expression on his face.

I frown softly seeing this before leaning my head against the window, letting myself surrender to sleep again as I feel my body go numb; I need way more fucking sleep, I may sound like a fucking damn cat but I feel knackered after all of that shit.

I wake up to the feeling of someone putting me down, this makes me snap my eyes open and look to the person to see Erwin. He gives me a slightly startled expression before chuckling slightly, placing me down on a settee… loveseats as I glance around; this is my living room.

"You slept right through the three hour trip," he says with this relaxed expression which quickly changes into a troubled one. "Did something happen with Levi again?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure he'll start talking to me soon," I say with a shake of my head as Erwin gives me an unsure look before nodding his head, ruffling my hair with a small smile as I growl slightly at this action. Hands off of my hair!

"I'll hold you to that, if something doesn't happen within the next couple days, I'll talk to him," he says as he pulls his hand away from my assaulted hair. My poor hair had bed head before, you just made it worse!

"Yeah, sure," I say back while sorting my partings out with my hair; damn it all, why does my hair have to be a prick?

With that said, Erwin nods his head before walking towards my front door, "Have a good night then," he says as I think about what time it should be; seeing as the trip was supposed to be between three to four hours, it is still very early in the morning.

I let out a long sigh before walking to my front door, locking it, walking in the direction of my bedroom before collapsing on top of the bed. I want to sleep so badly, my body is commanding it RIGHT NOW.

Without a second thought, I feel my mind and body being tugged off into dreamland; hopefully my dreams are happy for once.

* * *

_**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**_

_**Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain. /**_

_The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:_  
_Tali is twenty-four._  
_Eld is Thirty-one._  
_Oluo is twenty-nine._  
_Gunther is twenty-three._  
_Petra is twenty-three._  
_Erwin here is twenty-seven._  
_Levi is twenty-six. /_

* * *

Chapter 8:

* * *

Throughout the next three days, nothing changes between Levi and I. Now, he is avoiding me like the plague and when we are in the same room as each other, he won't even look in my direction. And I must say; this dude has a stick stuffed so far up his ass that it is visible through his nose!

"Tali! Tali! There is a new girl above me! She's really nice and super pretty!" Petra, you're already super pretty. I am just above average I guess, I am not going to boast about my looks since I don't I have nothing to brag about.

"Okay," I say while trying to help Petra dry the stir-fry; apparently, Erwin likes stir-fry and spring rolls. They are awesome food so I cannot complain to cooking them both. I am helping Petra cook everyone's favourite food. I get to eat my favourite sushi which makes me happy, I cannot complain.

"Tomorrow I'm going to greet her with Levi, Erwin and Oluo. Eld and Gunther have teacher training to go to so they can't come," oh right, I keep forgetting that Gunther and Eld are teachers. Gunther is an Art teacher while Eld teaches Gym / P.E.

"I'll come with then," I say before she gets a chance to invite me without my choice in it. Either way, I'll be going.

"YAY! She'll be the new-new girl then!" she sings softly before turning to another food dish on the menu. I am just focusing on the sushi and pizza right now. No doubt that Petra doesn't trust me with the others.

After about two hours of cooking, everything is finished including my God damn amazing sushi.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Petra yells while setting the last of the food down on the table as I eye the dining room. Okay, something everyone should know, Petra loves four certain colours and they modal the walls of every single wall in her house. Pink, green, red and white. So yes, the dining room is a mix of red and white; not the best colours for a dining room but I cannot complain. Mine is more wood then anything.

Oluo cheers a little while taking his seat at the table while everyone does the same, minus the cheering.

Petra grins from one ear to another before picking up the chicken wings and putting them on her plate, "tonight is a pick-plate, meaning, pick whatever you want for dinner," she says while putting down the chicken wing bowl before moving onto my sushi. MY SUSHI!

I turn my head slightly to see Levi pouring some curry onto his plate along with rice, two fried pock cutlets and some other meat products. Not once does he look in my direction which makes my stomach drop a little.

I put quite a bit of my sushi onto my plate as I spot Erwin staring at me with his brows frowned. What did I do? He looks away from me while shaking his head, picking up the chicken plate before putting some on his plate before grabbing some rice and vegetables.

I stare at him for a moment before eating the food on my plate. It doesn't take long for everyone to finish with their food and to make plans for tomorrow, tomorrow is Valentine's Day after all.

"I say we do a sleepover with movies and food! We can invite the new girl above us if she wants to join as well!"

"Petra, could you stop squealing please?"

"Oh, sorry Eld!" Petra squeaks as I sigh a little bit, drinking some of the wine that Petra got for me and the group. I fucking love wine more than chocolate. Then again, I'm not a super huge fan of chocolate so I guess that is kind of stupid to say.

"So, romantic movies with sweets and PJs?"

"Yep~ correct Gunther~"

"I'll only come if there is alcohol," Oluo says with a smirk as Petra pouts a little bit before I see a little light bulb light up in her head, before she nods her head with a grin. I do not like the grin she has on her face. I actually feel my stomach drop a little from her grin. Without a second thought, Gunther and Eld say goodnight and make their way to their apartments, probably to get away from Petra and her evil plan.

"Sure, I'll buy some from my way home from work tomorrow," she sings softly, probably from the little evil though inside her head. I raise a brow to Petra before taking another sip from my wine. I have a really bad feeling about her plan.

Erwin sighs a little bit before standing up from his seat, "Levi, Tali, could you both follow me into the living room please?" he says as I raise a brow to him before slowly standing up from my seat like Levi, before following him into the living room as I watch him close the door behind.

"So, what cha need?" I ask while watching the blonde grab a key from his trouser pocket before locking the dining room door and then the front door. What is he planning?

"Now," he says while turning to Levi and me as I narrow my eyes at Erwin; what is he planning? "The two of you won't be leaving till you've sorted out your problems."

"Problems? Dude, I don't even have a problem. Levi is the one not talking to me."

I watch Erwin turn to Levi who simply shrugs his shoulders at the two of us with a 'yeah. And?' look as Erwin simply stares at us both.

"Well, you both won't be leaving this room till Levi starts talking."

"Oh for fuck sake Levi, what the hell is wrong with you? Why the fuck aren't you talking to me?" I question the dude as he doesn't even take in my existence… okay, that is fucking annoying. "OI!" I actually feel my eye twitch at the lack of response before I grab a pillow, calmly walk over to him before whacking the pillow as hard as I can at the back of his head. "SPEAK YOU STUCK UP LITTLE FUCK-TARD!" I yell at him as I feel him twitch from under the pillow that is still on his head.

I narrow my eyes at him but it stops when the pillow is snatched away from me from Levi, only for him to whack me back with the pillow.

"I will when you stop acting like a shut-in-secretive-brat!" he yells back as he whacks my arm with the pillow, a glare on his face as I glare back before grabbing another pillow to use against him.

"I am not a fucking shut-in! Everyone is secretive in some sort of way like you are!"

"I am not secretive! I have nothing to fucking hide from you or anyone in our group!" he yells back as I narrow my eyes at him; this is a perfect opportunity to get some information out of him.

"Oh fucking really? Then why the fuck did you start punching the wall during the holiday? Making yourself bleed like a child throwing a bloody fit!?"

"Because I am nothing like that asshole! An asshole wouldn't care for the girl he cares for! An asshole wouldn't throw a fit about another asshole saying he's like him! I am nothing like your shitty EX!" he yells while making the 'Ex' bit as loud as freaking possible.

"Erwin? Levi? Tali? Is everything alright in there? I hear screaming?" I hear Petra yell through the door as Erwin just shakes his head before yelling back through the door.

"It's fine! They are just yelling out their issues!"

"I damn know you're nothing like Cameron! I told you that! But still, what the fuck does that have to do with you ignoring ME?!" I yell back at him as I feel my cheeks going red from yelling; that is the only part I don't fucking understand. What the fuck does all this have to do with him ignoring me right now?

"Because! Because… BECAUSE every time I see you I think of you with that bastard! I don't want to see that!" he yells back at me as I feel a sword going through my chest.

I feel my hands shake a little as I grind my teeth before hitting him with the pillow repetitively.

"You're such an idiot!" *Whack* "I don't want to be near him!" *Whack* "I want him to die in a hole!" *Whack* "I want to be near you!" *Whack* "Not him! Never him! Ever!" I yell with each attack as I feel my cheeks redden a little bit as I think through what I just said.

"Wait one moment. What did you just say?" Levi questions while throwing my pillow to the floor before doing the same with his own.

I look to Erwin for help but I see him smiling with his arms crossed in a happy way. BASTARD! Help me dude!

"I said you're an idiot, I want the bastard to die and I never want to be near him," I say while pretending to act uninterested. Act Tali act!

"You left out the part about wanting to be near me, you brat," he says with this cocky tone as I glare at him, trying my utter best not to fucking blush!

"That was a typo. I didn't mean it like t-that you know! Don't o-over think it you stupid fucking idiot!" I yell at the dude as I see this cocky as hell look on his face. "Jesus Christ, Levi just forget what I said if it makes life easier," I say to him while muttering under my breath 'please don't over think that' as I watch him cross his arms over his chest.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," he says with the cocky smirk before looking to Erwin who is staring at us both with a 'seriously, you're stopping with that?' look, making me poke my tongue out at the blonde. Well aren't you mean.

I watch Petra as she jumps into the room, after Levi unlocks the door that is, grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the direction of the door, "Petra, what are you doing?" I ask while blinking confused, don't I get the chance to calm down first? We weren't even finished.

"We're going to greet the new girl! Erwin! Levi! Oluo! Hurry up guys!" she says happily to the last three guys who glance to one another, following after Petra who drags me up one set of stairs till we get to the next floor.

I see cardboard boxes outside of one door so I am guessing that is the new girl's door.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

Petra knocks on the door happily as I get my arm back. I give a curious glance back to the guys to see that only Erwin looks interested in the new neighbour, Oluo and Levi look like they both want to leave, in fact, so do I.

I look back to the door as I see it open to a very busty blonde. Her blonde hair is extremely long, going to her knees and she had bright blue eyes like mine.

Right now she is wearing such white short-shorts and a white tight tank top; the clothes suit her busty body type.

Her eyes wonder over everyone before looking to Petra and then to me, before stopping; dude, why did you stop?

Her eyes narrow down on mine as I innocently blink my eyes; what did I do?

"Tali? Tali Smith," she questions as I feel the eyes of everyone on me and her. I slowly nod my head to her which makes her grin and hug me tightly, making me freeze up on the spot as I feel her privates pressed up against me. "I haven't seen you since high school! You're still as sexy as you were back then! You don't seem to have aged at all since then!" she squeals while hugging me closely before pulling away with a grin. "It's me, Tabitha Yule. The girl you dated for six months in high school."

Holy fucking shit.

"You're… Tabby?" I question with slightly narrowed eyes. The Tabby I knew had short chopped brown hair, wore glasses and pale blue eyes, she was also as flat as a board and was smaller than me.

"Yep~" she sings while jumping a little on the top, making her rack shake while her hair waves and jumps with her. "I got contacts during Uni and I dye my hair blonde every month," she says while pulling her hand through her hair before winking at me. Well her personality hasn't changed that much, I'll give her that.

"Since you know me, I'll introduce you to the people who came to welcome you here," I say while kicking the subject of her in the behind while turning to my friends and the glaring Levi; why the fuck is that dude glaring? "This is Petra, Erwin, Oluo and Levi. Eld and Gunther are sleeping as they have work in the morning," I finish as I feel myself getting pulled into someone chest again. Did I mention that Tabby was really huggable and clingy in high school? "Tabby, let go of me."

"Ahh still got the no-touchy thing going on then," Tabby pouts slightly while letting go of me before turning to the group and the glaring prick called Levi. "Hello everyone! I'm Tabitha Yule, you can call me Tabby for short if you want," she says with a huge grin as I slowly edge away from her; I don't need someone's breasts in my face. As much as my inner pervert is enjoying it, I would rather not let her do that. I don't want to lead her on.

"Nice to meet you Tabby," Petra says with a smile to her, not at all bothered by the fact that she almost molested me. "I'm Petra as Tali just said," I have now noticed that Tabby is taller than Levi but slightly smaller than Oluo. Aww, fuck, I don't want to be the smallest.

Erwin and Oluo give their greetings while I spot Levi still glaring at the girl. Dude, you didn't glare at me, you don't have to glare at her.

"My name is Levi, I'm leaving now," he says while turning around and heading for the stairs downstairs, not even mentioning his last name, Rivaille. What the fuck is his problem? Did something crawl up his ass and die?

Petra seems to catch onto this too as she glances towards the staircase before smiling to Tabby who simply smiles to everyone. She is quite smart but she seems to act the opposite at times.

"Tabby~ we would like to invite you to the sleepover-and-movie-night we are having tomorrow night," Petra says with a smile while I slowly back away behind Oluo who just gives me this 'what-the-flying-fuck-are-you-doing?!' as I simply give him a 'deal-with-it' look as I hide. Now I am thanking God I am small. I need to get my thoughts in order.

"Sure! I'd love to come! I have some PJs I've been dying to wear," oh my fucking God save me.

Petra only smiles at this before nodding her head, "We'll come and pick you up at five tomorrow then."

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Tabby says with a laugh as I quickly run out from behind Oluo and quickly speed walk down the stairs; I need to get away before my innocence is taken.

I jump down the last steps of stairs, rush into my apartment and sigh with ease as I close the door behind me. Thank fuck that awkwardness is over.

"You never told me you dated a fucking whore."

"HOLY FUCK SHIT?!" I scream while darting my eyes towards the man who sat upside down on my love seats, Levi, the weirdest fuck-tard I have ever met. "Where the fuck did you fucking come from?!"

"My whore of a mother," he says while turning and sitting properly on my seat, "so, you've dated a woman before and a whore by that."

"Okay, tell me why the fuck you are here. You were ignoring me less than an hour ago."

"Simple, something happened which interested me, I am asking about said event."

I eye the small man as his gaze never darts away from mine so I do the same; so he wants to know about Tabby? Fair enough, I'd love to know if he's ever dated a man-whore before.

"Simple," cue eye twitch from midget Levi, "I dated her in high school. Back then she was little shy brunette with glasses who I was attracted to. Well, I was more horny and attracted to her then anything but the whole busty blonde thing isn't my kind of thing," I say while walking out of the living room and to the kitchen where my wine is. "Do you want wine?"

"Yes... so you get horny over geeky girls? Say something like that to the police and you'll be arrested for giving paedophile actions," he says as I walk back into the room with two glasses and my favourite bottle of wine. I narrow my eyes at the man while setting the glasses down before popping off the cork.

"Actually, I don't get active over that anymore, other things, yes, geeky brunettes, not so much anymore," I say while pouring some of my wine into the two glasses before taking a sip from my glass.

"Oh really, what gets you 'active' then?"

"None of your damn business; if you want to know then find out on your own," I say cheekily with a wink which he rolls his eyes at with slightly red cheeks; I totally know how to make this dude blush a little bit. Not a lot but a little bit is much better than nothing at all.

"It isn't on my to-do-list but if I ever find any extra hours, I'll take you up on the offer," he says back with his cocky tone as I glare at him while taking another sip; oh, so two CAN play at this game.

"It wasn't an offer but whatever floats your cocaine boat," I say while laughing slightly; WINE IS THE BOMB! DON'T DISS THE WINE.

I smile slightly while watching Levi take a sip from his wine as he holds his glass in that awkward way he has used since I first met him.

"I just realised something."

Cue look of 'say it'.

"You just flirted back with me," I say while chuckling a little more, oh my fucking God he really did as well! "Did you get drunk with Petra's wine or something? If this is drunk Levi than I like what I see," I say while putting down my glass to laugh more; oh my fucking Jesus this is a fun Levi, a fun flirty Levi.

"I am not drunk!" Oh really~ "I'll show you drunk you bratty bitch!" he yells at me before stomping off to the kitchen, the glare still attached to his face  
I simply grin to the slightly flustered man who just left as I chuckle some more. Oh my God I love this Levi! He may be a LITTLE bit drunk but that was awesome!

I finish off what is left of my wine and look up to see Levi placing down five of my finest wine bottles. Whatever floats his cocaine boat, I ordered more online last week anyway. They should be here by next Thursday.

I pour some more of the wine into my glass as Levi pops the cork of the strongest, mildest but also the sweetest wine I have before pouring that into his glass. He gives me a glance while downing the whole glass before sighing, a slight smirk on his face.

"What is this? A race or something?"

"It is now," he says back while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before pouring himself another glass of wine. Oh it is SO on!

Within the next two hours of drinking wine and insulting one another in the funniest ways, we are out of wine but somehow, I am only a little~ bit drunk. Not SUPER drunk like Levi has turned into but a LITTLE~ bit drunk. Did anyone know that Levi is a funny flirt when he's drunk? Not 'I-want-to-fuck-you' flirt but an 'I-will-make-you-play-my-game' flirt! I like this Levi!

"You know what. You are as sexy as Hannibal!"

"Since when was a cannibal sexy?" he questions with a confused look with his bright red tinted cheeks, looking insanely sexy and adorable might I add.

"When Hannibal decided to be a badass and kick that violinist's ass! Like BAM, PUNCH, ZOOM! Straight to the moon!" Okay, maaaybe I'm a little bit more than a 'little' drunk.

Levi actually chuckles at this before drinking the last of his wine before turning to me with this amazingly cute grin on his face. I LIKE THAT GRIN! I like it a real lot! He should use it more often!

Levi just chuckles a little bit more before grinning like a teenager talking to his crush. Aww, isn't that cute? Levi looks like a teenager! Not like he didn't already but AWW! TEENAGE LEVI!

"Oh my fucking lord I had a paedophile thought!"

"What was it? Say it!"

"Levi looks like a teenager! AWW! TEENAGE LEVI!" I yell before laughing, having Levi join me with the laughing! I love laughing! I also love wine! And this dude right here!

"You know I love you right?" Levi says smoothly while wrapping his arm around my shoulder, grinning like a teenager while I laugh. I really DO love this Levi! He's awesome and not a jackass!

"I knooow you do and you know I love you right back!" I sing back which makes him grin a little more while nodding his head. I really do like this Levi! Oh I feel happy and warm! Yay for being drunk! Being drunk is AWESUM!

"Well, you know I love your hair too! It's soo fluffy!"

"I know right! It's amazing! You should see it in the morning! It's like a bird's nest! It's a fur wreck!" I yell back at him as I feel like a teenager again.

Levi just laughs some more, using my shoulder as support as I feel his cheeks are even more red tinted. He must love laughing too! Go bitch go!

I lean against Levi and look up to the man with a grin; this man is awesome! I like him drunk! This drunken Levi is friendly unlike his ass sober self! Sober ass! Sober ass! His sober self is an ass!

"Your sober self is an ass!"

"I have a nice ass thank you very much!" Levi yells back as I start giggling at that. I hope I remember this shit. Who am I kidding? I'm awesome! I will remember this!

I grin to him but my grin slowly fades as he leans down and kisses me; his lips taste like fleshy wine. That is one hell of a weird taste! And thought! Fuck thinking!

I blink confused as I stare at him as he closes his eyes, pushing against me as he kisses me gently, not passionately like I would have wanted but gently, like wanting a reaction.

He pulls away from the kiss with this ADORABLE pout which I smile at, grabbing his chin with my hands as I pull him back into a sweet kiss. I want this. I want his lips. I want his touch. I want him as a whole.

I feel his hand entwine in my hand as I wrap both my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me as his lips are moist and soft… and addicting duhh. I feel him pull me closer to deepen the kiss, feeling him nibble on my lower lip a little bit before stopping.

I feel him pull away from the kiss but I see a small smile still on his lips. Oh my fuck Jesus that is such a turn on.

"We're drunk," he states as I giggle softly; isn't that fucking obvious?

"I~ know~" I sing while giggling at him; he looks adorable! So much like a teenager! He may look like one but that look is ADORABLE!

I give him another quick kiss before leaning my head on his shoulder, smiling to myself as I giggle softly at my thoughts. I kissed Levi~ I kissed Levi~ I kissed my eye candy~

I squeal slightly as I feel Levi drop backwards onto the loveseats and I quickly move to stop myself from getting whacked by the pillows.

I look up to Levi from my place against his chest to see him closing his eyes, this peaceful as pie look on his face.

"Aww, Levi is sleepy," I say to myself while grinning, poking his cheek softly as his face twitches, before he opens his eyes to give this really cute tired sleep. Oh my Jesus! That is fucking adorable! Shoot me now before I molest this dude in his sleep!

Without a second word, he closes his eyes again as I feel a yawning attacking me from behind.

I let out a looong ass yawn before blinking my eyes as I feel tears gathering in them. I feel tired now. FUCK YOU LEVI! You made me tired you fluffy cute prick! Stop being tired, cute and fluffy! Wait! Just be cute and fluffy! It's cute and fluffy!

I use Levi's chest as a pillow while feeling his arms wrap round my back, keeping me safe and still as I lie on top of him, still on my mother fucking AWESUM loveseats! I fucking love these babies! I don't actually have any kids but these loveseats are now my children! Aren't they lovely?

I yawn loudly to myself while holding onto one of his arms, within seconds I doze off into my awesome sexy sleep where my dreams are perverted. Aren't my dreams lovely? THEY ARE MY NIGHT-DREAMS! A cross between nightmares and dreams!

The next morning, I wake up with a pounding headache/hangover and I have the weirdest bed ever. I groan softly while opening my eyes slightly before clenching them shut. Nope, fuck waking up, the sun burns.

"Would you get up already brat? I need painkillers," I hear someone whisper ever so softly as my head spins from even that whisper. Fucking hell, I hate hangovers.

I slowly squeeze my eyes open while looking up at the terror of the man who is called Levi; isn't Levi a dick?

I give him this 'wait till my hangover is gone then you may get up' look before clinging onto whatever I am snuggling. What the fuck am I snuggling anyway?  
I look to my snuggling item to see Levi's arm nestled between my breasts; hey they are a C and I am quite proud of them thank you very much.

I hear Levi sigh softly which causes me to groan softly. STOP MAKING NOISE! MY HEAD HURTS!

"Fine," I say as softly as possible before SLOWLY and PAINFULLY standing up from on top of him, wincing softly at the sound of my feet on the floor. Oh my Jesus Christ, make the noise stop!

I sit back down in my loveseats as Levi slowly adventures towards the direction of my room; so he knows where the painkillers are. Smart boy.

I sigh softly to myself and close my eyes. What the fuck happened last night? My head is pounding, my clothes are still on, my wine bottles are all over my coffee table and there is no pain in-between my legs which means I can tick off 'sex' as a no. Good, thank fuck. Maybe if these drinking parties with Levi become something frequent, I should start taking the pill just in case something stupid happens,

I feel myself blush at that thought. If I have sex with Levi… that would mean, kissing, touching and seeing the guy naked. I feel myself blush even more as I shake my head a little. Hell no, if I ever give my V-card to someone, I want to be sober when it happens. And also love the guy, I almost forgot about that.

Well, I do love Levi, I've already said that to myself and I believe it. Fully.

I sigh softly to myself before wincing at the sound of Levi walking in with a cup of water… I hope… and a handful of something.

"Here, I've already had mine," he says very quietly while slowly sitting beside me, handing me the cup and two white pills which I am guessing as painkillers. I have red and white ones and plain white ones… yep, they are painkillers.

I nod my head softly to him before putting the pills in my mouth, before downing the water and swallowing the two pills in one.

I let out a small sigh before leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Let me steal your shoulder for a bit," I whisper to him as I hear no answer from the dude. I tilt my head up a little bit to see his cheeks are a little bit rosy like myself own, I felt myself blushing the moment I saw it was him this morning but they are still rosy like his. I smile to myself before handing him the cup which he puts down without moving, letting the awesome me use his shoulder.

I sigh softly, closing my eyes as I think back to last night. I remember nothing after talking about what to name a pet fish. By that time, Levi was as drunk as fuck and I was just a little bit tipsy. I wish I filmed last night, whatever happened, I feel like my feelings for Levi have grown. I really want to know what happened. Damn it all, I want to know.

* * *

Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!

Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain.**_

_**Don't forget to vote on the poll for some future plot ideas/**_

* * *

_The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:_  
_Tali is twenty-four._  
_Eld is Thirty-one._  
_Oluo is twenty-nine._  
_Gunther is twenty-three._  
_Petra is twenty-three._  
_Erwin here is twenty-seven._  
_Levi is twenty-six. /_

* * *

Chapter 9:

* * *

This morning was eventful, mind you I woke up on my crush with a pounding hangover but my clothes were on and there was no evidence that supported sex so that was ruled out. Turns out it was a simple hangover, fallen asleep on the dude as we both were knocked out cold for the night.

I sigh softly with a pout as I listen to the thought that just entered my head. I wish something else happened, not sex, but maybe a love bite or something that I'll be able to see to prove something happened.

I puff my cheeks out a little bit before taking a sip out of my coco as I am sitting at Erwin's as he has the biggest kitchen, living room, bathroom and pretty much everything. He probably has to pay more but damn, it is quite a bit bigger than my apartment.

Right now, Petra is getting the valentines chocolate out of the fridge as I sit nestled between Levi and Eld. Eld I THINK is the tallest, I know he is taller than Gunther but I'm not so sure about Oluo and Erwin.

I hum softly while sipping my hot coco; I love this shit, not as much as wine but it is in the top five.

I smile softly to myself, till my drink is again, taken from Levi who takes a small sip from my hot coco before making his regular 'it's too sweet' face to which I reply with a 'THEN WHY DRINK IT' face. I then snatch my drink back from him as he simply stares at me before sighing a tiny bit. He wants my coco but he cannot take the sweetness of my coco. Sucks to be this dude then, I love sweet drinks.

"Tali! Get in here to get yours!" Petra yells as I think for a moment before giving Eld my drink as I don't trust Levi with it, before walking off to Petra's kitchen where she has decorated all of her chocolates with orange and red, while she has decorated all of mine with red and white.

"I labelled your gifts for you," she says while handing me my armful of chocolate as I struggle to get them through the kitchen door, smiling awkwardly to the guys as they all watch us, Petra quickly following behind me.

"We have your chocolate," I say with a bored tone as Petra starts handing hers out while I put mine down on the table before handing them out; there are soo many in my arms to the point that I couldn't even grab one to give out.

I look to Oluo who is praising Petra on her cooking while Petra is just blushing a tiny bit while smiling to him; who doesn't love compliments?

"These are really good Tali," Erwin says while taking a small bite out of the cloud chocolate I made him while smiling a bit, "did you have fun making these?"

"Yeah, lots."

"Then that explains why," he says with a small smile before finishing off the rest of his cloud chocolates before 'saving the rest for later' as he says.

I stare at Levi with his box in my hand, unsure if I should give him the chocolate.

He sighs while grabbing the chocolate out of my hands which makes me glare at him; hey, I wanted to think of a super epic awesome line to say before giving them to you.

"I was thinking of an awesome epic line to say to you!"

"Can you think of one right now?"

"YES! That chocolate is… the chocolate… made by… err… GODS! Chocolate made by Gods!"

"You suck under pressure."

"I know," I say while sulking a little bit, taking a small sip out of my coco as I see Levi give me a dead chuckle before unwrapping his chocolate and trying a bit of it. He doesn't make a gagging sound nor does he make a disgusted look so I am guess that the chocolates are edible.

I nod my head a little bit before turning to Petra who is chewing on some of the chocolate that was left over as I try a little bit; it is actually pretty damn good you know.

"Tali~ could you do me a huge favour?" Petra whines softly, attacking my arm with hugs as I stare down at the adorable girl. How can I not say yes to that face?

"What favour?"

"Could you get some wine and beers for tonight? Oluo says there isn't enough."

"Damn straight there isn't enough! Five bottles of wine and two cases of beer isn't enough for eight adults!" Oluo yells in the background as Petra pouts a little bit more, making this adorable pouting face as I chuckle slightly. Isn't that cute?

I nod my head softly to Petra while grabbing my bag from near the front door, slipping my trainers on while sneaking out the door before anyone has a chance to join me.

I walk through the damn door before closing it behind me, with the doors closed; I head off to the supermarket to get the shit.

I pull my coat closer to me as I walk, damn, why must spring be so damn cold? It is meant to be warming up isn't it?! I shiver slightly before sighing in relief as I step into the supermarket where the warmth is; who the hell knew I'd be happy to be stepping into a supermarket? I surely didn't, that is for sure.

I grab one of the plastic baskets from the front of the store before heading over to the alcohol part of the store, place four packs of beer (it comes in eight packs, meaning eight beers) in the basket before carefully placing five bottles of lovely wine into the basket; no one must hurt the wine.

I pay for the wine without a problem but have to show my ID which is a pain. My ID is my work building pass, I have to wear a pass on a lanyard to get into the building as it is a pretty big corporation now, my editor thanks me for it but I couldn't care less. I go there, give in my work then leave, and that's it.

After showing my ID, I pay for the alcohol which comes to a total of eighty-nine pounds which makes me shrug; that is just a small percentage of my bank, its fine seeing as I get my royalty next week. That means another couple thousands in my bank.

I stop by the medical centre on the way home and store up on painkillers, cough medicines and other shit along with the 'female pill' can people in my call it. Not my parents since… they are idiots and don't believe in birth control. No wonder I have six siblings, and they have seven children. I don't plan to have that many unless I want that amount, unlike them as none of us were planned.

I sigh softly to myself before dropping off at my apartment to give the meds on my loveseats, grabbing my PJs before going back to Erwin's apartment where everyone is.

I step into the apartment since I left the door unlocked and spot a very familiar blonde in the living room. I freeze on my spot before slowly and silently walking towards the kitchen; hoping I won't get caught.

"Tali! You came!" I hear a voice yell from behind as I feel myself getting tackled to the floor with a large weight holding me down; thankfully I put the wine and beer down since I saw this happen.

"Hello Tabby," I greet with a small growl in my throat before slowly turning around to see the girl with her face buried in my neck, clingy people aren't my specialty. "Get off of me," I almost growl as I see her pout before pulling herself off of me as I grab the bag of wine and beer, heading back to the kitchen as I set them beside the others.

"How much do I owe you Tali?"

"Nothing, consider it a gift Petra," I say while turning to her as I feel my eyes widen as a blush laces my cheeks, "P-Petra, what are you wearing?"

"My nightgown~"

For all the love in the world, that is too small to be a nightgown. Pink with lace… oh my Jesus I can't look away.

"Don't you think that's a little short?"

"A little bit," she says with a small smile before whispering to me, "I want to make Levi notice me," she whispers with a smile before walking back into the living room, her smile never leaving her face.

"I'm going to change in the bathroom!"

"Alright," Erwin answers Tabby as I sigh a little bit while walking back into the living room and sitting down on the settee with a sigh; the only person who cannot take their eyes off of Petra is Oluo, but then again, we already know that he likes/loves Petra.

I lean my chin on my palm as I see almost everyone is in their PJs; expect me, I plan to change once everyone else is done, meaning Tabby better hurry the hell out.

"Guntheeeeer~ I'm bored~" I sing out Gunther's name since it is the only one you can sing out without sounding like an idiot.

"Should we play a movie then?"

"YES!" I yell in reply while sitting up from my seat, which I was falling in, before looking up to the tanned man as he walks across the room before putting the movie 'unborn' in as I grab a pillow. I suck with horror movies; I need something soft to cling onto.

I shiver as the main menu came on so I look away from screen, only to see a very nice rack right in front of my face.

"Tali-kitty!" I hear Tabby yell in my ear as I feel arms pull my head straight into this amazing rack. I should slap myself after saying; girl, you like Levi, not this girl's rack.

"Tabitha, let her go," I hear Erwin say as I feel myself being released from the grip, pulling my head away to finally breathe, "you made her forget how to breathe."

"Halle-fucking-luiah; I can fucking breathe!" I yell while falling onto the floor, I pulled myself backwards so far to the point that I fell off of the settee.

I smile to myself while breathing this wonderful air. Oh my goodness that was horrifying. Remind me to stay the fuck away from her rack.

I grab my bag with my PJs and head to Erwin's bathroom, giving him a nod on the way there to show I am going to change. I quickly change into my black sweatpants and yellow vest before walking back out into the living room, seeing the whole gang around the television with some sort of drink in their hands and popcorn scattered around the room.

Without a sound, I plop down between Erwin and Levi with a slightly freaked out expression as I see some girl get possessed… fucked up piece of shit.

Truthfully, the movie scored quite low but I am fucking scared of this movie.

Without asking, I slowly grab Levi's wine and take a sip, mimicking what he does to me as I see him sigh slightly. Pay back Levi!

I lean against Levi's shoulder for a couple of moments, waiting for a response but I don't get one so I lean against him fully.

The movie doesn't really scare me after the third time but what makes me scream is when Petra does, clinging onto Oluo which makes me scream back, clinging onto Levi who freezes in his seat. I whimper slightly as I hear screaming coming from the movie and I actually feel someone ruffling my hair softly, calming my nerves a little as I look up to see Levi looking down on me with this 'I'm here' expression.

"Thanks," I say softly to him as he shrugs his shoulders at me, turning back to the movie as he takes his hand away.

"I told you I'd protect you," he whispers back to me, giving me a small glance before looking back to the movie as I see the gang of the movie, in some huge house before the main guy dies.

I smile softly to myself while turning back to the movie, grabbing back onto my pillow as I cover my face as the violence comes back onto the scene.

"I liked the chocolates," I hear him whisper as I glance to him before looking back to the screen, "the white chocolate ones sucked. I prefer dark chocolate," he says as I remember he doesn't like sweet things. I nod my head softly to him while leaning into him more.

Once the movie finished, some people adventure to the two bathrooms as Erwin stands up and puts the movie 'Scooby-DOO movie' on which makes me chuckle. This movie of all movies. Erwin pours everyone some more wine while also handing out more beer, sitting back down beside me while petting my head softly.

"Comfortable like that," he says with a big smile as I blush a little bit; I am leaning my head on Levi's shoulder as he lets me. I nod my head a little bit while hugging my pillow, watching the movie come back on, filling the dark room with light as I feel a little bit of blood run down my nose. Tabby is wearing one hell of a sexy nightgown which makes me a little bit excited.

"Calm down you sex-deprived brat," Levi whispers while flicking me in the forehead, stopping my train of thought as I push his hand away; his fucking flicks STILL fucking hurt like shit!

"Your flicks fucking hurt like a train!" I whisper harshly as he simply gives me the blankest look known to man before looking back to the screen as the classic movie starts.

I turn back to the movie with my pillow in hand as I continuously steal his wine to take a sip from. This is just payback for stealing my drink, but it is a little bit freaky how he doesn't complain or sigh once after the first time.

I yawn a little bit and glance to Erwin's clock to see it is only a little bit past eight; I am soo going to fall asleep on the settee, no doubt.

And I am right, after stealing Levi's fifth glass, forth movie and the clock finally strikes eleven; I finally feel myself dozing off.

I close my eyes slowly, using my pillow as I shield as I take my chance, slowly grabbing Levi's hand as I hide my face in my pillow.

I wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Still waiting. After about a minute of waiting, I start to pull my hand away, only for it to be pulled back into place. I was so into my thoughts of waiting that I didn't notice he was already holding my hand back.

I glance to Levi to see him leaning his chin on his palm, covering his mouth his with fingers as I spot a little blush sprinkled on his cheeks.

I smile softly to myself while leaning against him, letting myself fall asleep after I feel a blanket of some sort being placed on me. I peek through my bangs softly to see Erwin sit back down. Once I deem myself safe, I finally let myself fall victim to dreamland.

I wake up with a small headache, snuggling a very soft item as I wince slightly as I feel sunlight hitting me straight in the face.

"Make it go away," I whisper to myself, using my spare arm to try and hide my eyes from the painful sun, only for something else to cover my eyes.

I slowly open my eyes and look up to see Erwin kneeling in front of me, chuckling at my state for some reason.

"You're drooling, Tali," he says while chuckling at me as I use my right hand to wipe away the drool that is leaking out from the corner of my mouth. Don't damn blame me; I was having an awesome dream.

"I had a really nice dream."

"You also snuggle in your sleep," I hear a familiar voice say as I look to my left to see Levi, staring at me with this normally annoyed look as I notice I am snuggling the dude as my head is on his chest, lying on him.

"SHIT!" I yell, falling off of him and onto the floor as I see Petra's head right next to mine.

"Tali!" Petra yells, jolting up into a sitting position as I see that she fell asleep on the floor.

"Yo," I greet while yawning; damn that was a great sleep. What time is it anyway? I glance to the clock to see it is almost nine in the morning. Fuck damn, that is SUPER early for me.

Petra stretches out from her position on the floor with blankets surrounding her as I spot Tabby curled up in a ball, right next to Petra, sucking her thumb which makes me chuckle a little bit.

I slowly stand up from my position on the floor as I spot that all of the beer and wine is finished. Fine with me, I don't drink in the morning, only in the afternoon. I yawn a little while stretching before stepping over people, feeling a couple of pairs of eyes watching me.

"I'm going to head home now, my toothbrush is there."

"Sure, have a small safe trip home," Erwin says with his normal small smile as I nod my head before walking to the door, grabbing my bag of clothes before walking back home. I close my door behind me and head for the kitchen, seeing as my washing machine is above my dishwasher. With a small sigh, I go to my bathroom and quickly do my teeth while gathering my dirty clothes to be washed.

I throw the clothes in with the soap and shit before getting changed into a white vest, black sleeveless hoodie and lastly a pair of black denim jeans.  
With that done, I clap my hands together with a grin, only for my phone to go off with the 'oh so awesome' ring tone.

'The way you walked in, I saw you standing there. You caught me staring at you hot like wow. You came a little closer; you know you make me blush. You got a body that is hot like wow' it sings out loud as I curse to myself. Where the fuck did I leave my phone now?

'I bet you look much better with no clothes on. Although I know I shouldn't hot like wow. I know you see me looking, I see you looking too. You know you make me feel hot like wow.' It continues to sing as I finally find the mother fucking asshole on the coffee table.

I pick up the phone, see it is my editor and just sigh my lungs out. Why did it have to be this grumpy ass? I press the accept button and bring the phone to my ears, only to be yelled at.

"Tali! You are two months late for your deadline! And don't use that 'I was busy moving crap' BECAUSE IT'S HAS BEEN TWO ALMOST THREE MONTHS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Did I mention that Jerry here hates being late?

"Jerry, I've been busy with shit. I saw Cameron the other week and I've been smiting myself since."

"I don't give a shit about that boy. Fair enough he needs to die a horrible death and fuck but still Tali, you're an adult. Suck it up!" he yells more and more as I sigh softly. "My superiors have been speaking about cutting down your royalties because of your lateness."

"Oi-Oi-Oi! You cannot cut down my royalties because of some late projects! You know that as well as I do! If they did I could easily sue the place for every penny it owns."

"It's a threat Tali! It is supposed to make you work faster! But you don't know what my boss is possible of," he whines into the phone as I sigh. Great, now he's sighing. Fuck my life.

"Listen, Jerry, I'll spend the next two months working on the next novel okay, just don't get your wife's panties in a twist."

"Oh would you shut up you virgin!"

"Shut up you old man!" I yell back to him before I hear the 'beeps', meaning he put the phone down on me. I sigh to myself before flopping down on my bed. Working non-stop for two months means, take-away every night, shopping ordered online and sticking to my computer like glue.

I sigh softly to myself before sending a group text to everyone, saying I'm going to be busy for the next two months so leave all distributions to a minimal.  
But sadly, one person doesn't like taking commands. And that person is~ Levi~

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

"Fucking make me brat!" and like that, I have thrown a book at Levi's head and hit him square between the eyes. No damn doubt he didn't dodge because he didn't expect me to do anything, damn dude should expect more from me.

I watch the dude as he brings a hand to his head, growling slightly in his throat as I see a little bit of blood where the book hit him; damn, that was some hard covered book as well.

"I have work to do."

"And I enjoy making your brain cells commit suicide one by one."

"Are you trying to turn me into an idiot?"

"No, not really," Levi replies as I sigh my head softly, leaning my hand against my neck before picking up the book I threw and putting it back into the bookcase beside my bed. And this people, is why I regret giving everyone my spare key, mostly Levi. This dude takes advantage of that key to the extreme.

"Levi," I say with a small sigh, looking to the man who is touching his cut, probably seeing how bad it is from touch alone, "I have to work, I am late already, and I NEED to work."

"And I want your attention so shut your damn laptop and let's do something."

"GET OUT YOU TODDLER!"

"I AM NO FUCKING TODDLER!"

I simply face palm at him before walking over to the meds bag and take one of those 'special pills', I'm going to be having wine in the middle of the night and I don't trust my actions when I'm drunk.

"What are those?" he questions as I swallow the pills, quickly drinking some water while grabbing some of my books.

"Women pills," I say with a smirk while walking back to the living room with my books before throwing them on the coffee table, I'm going to have to read back on the series before writing a new novel. I'll also have to read back on what I've already written for the beginning for the novel, in the saved files.

"You plan to have sex?" Levi questions with this creepy aura around him; okay, what the fuck did I say to piss him off now?

"No, it's just in case I get drunk and get into a situation like that," I say while looking back to my books, putting them into order of date before sighing. Fuck it, I'll start the work tomorrow, it's like twelve now and I'm already tired.

"Must I protect you from your drunk self as well?" Levi says while giving me this annoyed look while walking over to the loveseats, giving me this 'you're an idiot' look which I cannot disagree to. "Do you like someone at the moment?" he questions as I look back to my books, feeling my cheeks heat up at the question. Okay, I don't blush easily but when it comes to my crush, I blush quite easily.

"Yeah, and you?"

"I… I do," he says after a moment of pause, sitting down as I sit beside him, staring down at my books with a small blush on my cheeks. I glance to the man beside me to see his face in his hands, rubbing his face before pulling his hands away with a small sigh.

"I see," I say back while trailing my hand across one of the book covers; well, that sucks. Fucking big time, I think a part of me died a little inside just now. "Is it… Tabby maybe?"

"What? Fuck no! Why the fuck would you ask that? She's a lesbian for God sake," Levi gets defensive as I sigh softly; he does like her. Fuck my life he likes my ex who he met yesterday. Maybe that's why he left quickly? Oh fuck my life!

"So you do like her," I say while not looking to the dude, raking my nails across the cover before picking one book up, trailing my eyes across the cover of it. 'Underworld' my story where the main character falls off of a cliff and wakes up in a completely different world which doesn't seem to understand the word 'logic'.

"I don't. I really don't," he says while pulling my hand backwards, forcing me to face him as I notice there is a small blush on his cheeks. Fat liar.

"You're blushing though."

"That's for a different reason?"

"What reason?" I question while raising an eyebrow at the man who narrows his eyes at me, pulling his hand away from my wrist to rake it through his hair, sighing at me.

"A complicated reason."

"Say it!"

"Tell me who you like first."

"Fuck no! Levi tell me!" I yell at the dude as I feel my nose getting warmer, meaning I am blushing even more as I say that.

"Fine. Fucking fine," he says while giving me a small glare before pointing to the seat beside him. I raise a brow at him before scooting over closer to him while turning to face him, making it easier for him to speak. "Close your damn eyes," he says as I roll them for a moment before closing my eyes.

I feel my stomach swimming in anticipation as I feel two soft hands pull my face closer before a pair of soft moist lips touch mine. The kiss is soft, gentle yet it craves more. I open my eyes slowly as I feel the kiss stop and I see Levi looking at me with his normal look, although I can see a bigger blush on his cheeks as he quickly takes his hands back, looking down to the books on the coffee table.

"Oh, Underworld, I love this series-"

"You like me," I whisper softly, smiling to myself as I slowly bring one of my hands to my lips, still feeling the warmth as I smile more to myself. Levi likes me. He likes me~ the emotionless midget likes me~

"Yes, I just proved that but really, you have this series? I'll be borrowing the third book, the fourth book was meant to come out last month but it was delayed since the author is taking her damn time writing."

"Stop trying to switch the topic Levi," I say with a small smile as I feel myself blush. He likes me, I feel so loved, well… liked.

Levi sighs softly while turning to me, narrowed eyes as I smile to him; you can't fool me with that fucking scary glare. You love me~ ha-ha~ you love me~ your glares mean nothing now~

"Do not tell the group, I plan to tell them together when the tension of Tabitha is gone," he says with a straight look as I blink.

"You planned… telling the group already?"

"Yes, I am already prepared," he says while crossing his arms over his chest, trying to look imitating as I hold back a laugh. Once you know someone likes you, they seem less scary and cuter then anything. I simply smile to him as he narrows his eyes more before sighing. Yes midget man, sigh like a sighing person… that made little sense in my head.

"You didn't ask me out."

"Is there even a point now?"

"YES! Now do it bitch!" I yell while laughing, watching his left eye twitch for a moment before sighing into his hand. Yeah you better sigh into your God damn hand.

"Fine. Tali Teito Smith, will you be my girlfriend?"

"How the fuck do you know my middle name?"

"Answer the damn fucking question."

"I will," I say while smiling to the man while feeling my cheeks light up even more as I also feel my ears burn a little. "Now answer my fucking question. How the fuck do you know my middle name?!"

"You're kitchen is fucking filthy, I'm going to go clean it while you work."

"LEEEVI!" I yell at the man who walks off towards my kitchen, I glare for a moment before breaking out into a bigger smile. I now have a boyfriend and now work… fuck… yay? No fuck my yay, I have work… yay.

* * *

**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**

**Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain.**_

_**My birthday today :D YAAY**_

_**Don't forget about the POLL on my PROFILE/**_

* * *

The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:  
Tali is twenty-four.  
Eld is Thirty-one.  
Oluo is twenty-nine.  
Gunther is twenty-three.  
Petra is twenty-three.  
Erwin here is twenty-seven.  
Levi is twenty-six. /

* * *

Chapter 10:

* * *

Two fucking months to work; I have been working for two fucking months straight, do you guys understand how fucking stressful that is?

I have been thinking of Levi this whole two months straight as I haven't actually met up with everyone for fun for two fucking months now, they still don't know.

Actually, Erwin does, Levi told him like the day after we became official, and who knew Levi was such a gossip? Erwin was beyond happy for a month straight before getting used to it.

Levi's dates for me were literally him bringing me dinner every night. Isn't he lovely? Don't worry, that isn't sarcasm.

I yawn while stretching in my computer seat, after two months of less than six hours of sleep and quick baths and shit, I can finally send Jerry my work and I can be useless for the next couple of months… hehehe.

I happily sigh while dragging my work into the email for Jerry, watching with joy as it sends without any problems. I hum softly while getting up from my seat and happily throw myself onto my bed. I'm FREEE! No more work for me for a while unless I want to work~

I lie out on my bed for a moment till a horrible feeling comes into my stomach; Levi wants to tell the group as soon as possible, meaning, next time we're all together is probably when he is going to want to tell them.

I sigh softly while grabbing my phone from my pillow and roll onto my front, fingering my phone as I want to tell Petra and everyone that I'm done but I am scared to tell everyone, mostly Petra though. I can't even imagine her expression when we tell her this but truthfully, I don't want too.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

"It's open!" I yell while kicking my legs softly, staring at my phone while glancing to my bedroom door as I spot Levi walk in with a bag; it smells yummy, must be lunch.

"Food," he says with his normal bored expression while placing it down on my bed, glancing to my computer before back to me.

"I can smell," I say while throwing my phone onto my pillow before suffocating myself with my covers. "I've finished my book sadly."

"That's a good thing you brat."

"Yeah, I guess," I grumble while kicking the bed softly; I don't want to tell them, Petra and Tabby will throw a fit. Well, Tabby will, I really don't want to know what Petra will do.

I watch as Levi goes 'tsk' before placing the bag on my desk before walking over to the bed and lying in front of me, this little annoyed look on his face.  
"We're telling them today."

"Can't we tell them tomorrow?"

"No," he says with this dead voice as I pout to myself, covering my head with my arms as I eye him, watching his eyebrow twitch slightly at my actions before sighing a little into his hand. "I've known you for five months now, stop acting like a damn coward."

"I am no coward!" I yell at the man, sitting up with a scowl as he shrugs his shoulders at me, watching me as I throw a jacket on from my seat on my bed before grabbing the food; it smells like Chinese. I step out my bedroom before freezing, turning to the man getting up from my bed with a smirk. He planned that… smart bastard.

I pout a little bit to myself before quickly grabbing my phone, following after Levi who walks out the apartment but holds the door open for me with a 'hurry up' look on his face. I quickly step out of the apartment door before locking it behind me, following Levi to Petra's apartment. Ahh, so everyone is there. Shit my life.

"We're here," Levi calls slightly while walking into the apartment; Petra didn't lock her door again. One day, Petra will get robbed and everyone will be panicking like headless chickens.

I walk in after him as I try to keep a normal expression of 'innocent, yet bored', which seems to work well.

"Tali! You're here! Levi said you both have news to tell us!" and cue me sending one hell of a pissed off glare to Levi, who pretends to look innocent by staring at the wall to his left as I am on his right. Bitch, fucking bitch-bitch-bitch!

I nod my head softly, before slowly going to hide behind Levi as he grabs onto my right arm, holding me in place as I huff to myself. Bitch, use your slightly tallness to help me! It's not like you can do it with anyone else!

"I… I need to drink," I say quickly while scurrying off to the kitchen but freeze before I get there.

"Tali and I are dating," I hear Levi says, him being the cause of my freezing as I stay frozen for a second before turning around to see everyone. Erwin looks like he is having a great day, Oluo looks pretty damn surprised, Gunther and Eld are smiling to one another with a 'about time' look on each of their faces, Tabby looks surprised with a mix of angry and plain out fine… Petra… Petra looks heart broken. "We have been for a little over two months now," and salt has been rubbed into Petra's wound.

"I'm… going to need a moment," Petra says in this emotionless voice while walking past everyone, including me without even glancing at us before heading to her bedroom.

"I'm going to check on her," Oluo says as I watch Erwin pull him back, shaking his head to the man who looks back to where Petra left, and a look of concern on his face.

I take a small deep breath while looking to the door, clenching my hands; someone make the awkwardness go away already. It's unbearable.

I feel my shoulder being nudged so I glare to the person nudging to see Levi, holding out a fortune cookie to confirm that he has Chinese food.

I raise a brow at the dude while taking the cookie, snapping it in half as I read the fortune.

'All troubles will calm down after time.'

"Did you seriously go out and get a personalised fortune cookie?"

"You make my 'act of kindness' sound like a bad thing," he says while rolling his eyes at me as I chuckle slightly. I kind of did, didn't I? I shake my head a little bit before munching on the fortune cookie; after reading that, I do feel a little bit calmer. Must be Levi's aura, probably is since this happens to everyone when he speaks to them… that or he pisses them off even more.

"I'm going to make sure she's okay," Erwin says while walking past the group, walking into Petra's living room as I clench my fists; see this is what I was afraid off. Big time afraid of, more than anything afraid of.

"Well, I also have news for you all," Eld says as I glance to everyone before him, "Bella and I are finally engaged," he says with a smile as I search my brain for a Bella. Oh yeah, his lover / girlfriend is called Bella. I keep forgetting since he rarely ever mentions her.

"Congrats man," Oluo says to the blonde man who rubs his neck slightly, seeming to get embarrassed from the 'congrats' that Oluo, Gunther, Tabby and I give him. Levi doesn't really seem interested. Doesn't the dude want to get married one day? I mean he's like twenty six right? His years are running out. B-But that doesn't mean I want to marry the guy right away! There are many things I want to do before I settle down.

I feel my face heat up a little more before looking to Eld who is chatting with Tabby, Oluo and Gunther about the wedding while I glance to Levi, who is simply staring his food down which makes me laugh; what a hilarious sight.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes," was Levi's simple response as he continues to stare at his bag of food, making me chuckle before sticking my hand inside and pulling out a box full of mini spring rolls. "Thanks," was his only reply as he takes a small handful of them before eating them one by one. I do the same as I notice they are vegetable spring rolls, Levi doesn't like these, he says they need meat in them.

I eye the man beside me as I chew slowly on one of the spring rolls; knowing he is forcing himself to eat these leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. I curl the bag opening up so I don't want to eat anymore, thanks for the bitter taste Levi.

After a couple of minutes, Erwin walks out with Petra who… looks a lot better. Like, it never happened better.

"Petra, are you okay?" I ask while walking over to her, watching her grin to me before capturing me in a hug. I exhale a little shaky as she pulls away with her grin on her face, tears staining her eyes but they don't look like they are going to fall.

"I'm happy your feelings are returned, Tali," she says with a small croaky voice as I feel my heart being toyed with. I feel tears appearing in my eyes as I hug her closer, whispering 'I'm sorry' into her neck as I feel her hug me back. "Its fine, I promised I wouldn't be mad remember. I'm just happy that Levi is with one of my friends instead of a random girl."

"I didn't! I don't approve of this!"

"Enough kitty, you're opinion doesn't count here."

"Get your God damn dirty hands off of me Oluo!" Petra and I chuckle while pulling away, watching Tabby and Oluo fight against one another till Eld and Erwin pull them apart, before anything serious happens between the two.

"We're good then?" I ask Petra, watching her eyes look to me before she smiles, a happy smile, not a fake one.

"We're good, sure, I'm jealous and a little mad but I'll get over it."

"You're an amazing friend, you know," I say while giving Petra a one armed hug as she smiles, giving me one back as I watch Tabby and Oluo trying to get to one another, making us both chuckle at the strain on their faces. They look like children in the playground trying to fight with one another while the teachers hold them back.

I smile to Petra as she smiles back; you will rarely meet anyone like Petra who will let something this big pass, I feel so lucky right now. An amazing best friend and an emotionless boyfriend… yay? My life is officially screwed up to fuck.

"I need a nap," I say while stretching out a little bit, watching everyone move round to the settee as the news comes on with a special thingy.

"This just in, the murders in Japan have now been located to a single breed of killers."

"Did he say 'breed'?"

"Yes, he did."

"Tabby, Petra, please be quiet," Erwin says with such a spine chilling tone as he watches the screen as the screen turns to some… disturbing photos. Some human like creature… oh my Jesus that is frightening. It has a huge head and it looks… in a polite way; retarded. It also has these huge mouths and HOLY MOTHER FUCKING LORD! Those creatures are bigger then houses! Like seven maybe six meters tall; Jesus fucking Christ. That's in Japan isn't it? The place looks like some broken down village.

"These humanoid… monsters seem to only have one goal… to eat humans," cue everyone in the room going into complete silence, "they do not need to eat as our scientists at the army say, they do not know the purpose of these creatures… Japan is currently evacuating all citizens to America, England and many other welcoming counties. All army, navy and air forces are being drawn to Japan to eliminate these monsters. Further information will be provided when this information is known to the public. The army has a name for these monsters… they are called Titans."

I feel myself shaking, slowly reaching for Levi's hand as I stare at the images and videos on the screen. People, people like me are being eaten right before my eyes by these things. These… Titans.

I feel him squeeze my hand a little as I cannot tear myself from watching them getting eaten; the screaming, the cries, the fear… it's consuming me yet that isn't me getting eaten.

"We'll be going out for a bit," I hear Levi say before dragging me towards the front door of Petra's, snapping me out of my daze as I look to him with a surprised look.

"Hey, I was interested in that."

"No, you were panicking and thinking shit weren't you," he questions while closing the door behind him, before turning around and giving me this serious look which sends shivers down my spine; I rarely get this look from him.

"No… okay maybe a little bit."

"Don't. I promised I'd protect you, even from those… things," he says while placing his hands on my shoulder, feeling me flinch as my nerves are still on edge; those images still won't leave my mind.

I feel my eyes water a little bit as I drop my head down, staring at his black shoes as I soon feel him wrap his arms around my back, pulling me closer as I feel the tears threatening to fall but I won't let them. The Titan aren't even here, I have no reason to cry.

I lean my forehead against his shoulder, feeling my body shake even more as I try my best to calm my nerves; what a crappy feeling this is.

Levi doesn't say anything and truthfully, I don't want him to. I just let myself calm my nerves before pulling away from his shoulder to look him in the eyes, his calm, dull yet bright, grey eyes.

I give him a small smile which he frowns at, probably knowing it is forced before leaning towards me. I close my eyes when I feel his lips press against mine gentle for a moment before he pulls away, this almost… dazed look on his face. The look doesn't last long as it is quickly replaced with his normal stern expression which makes me chuckle, feeling him release me from his grip as he puts his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Where do you want to go then?"

"A movie," his reply is as he grabs my right hand and pulls it into his jacket pocket as he starts walking, letting me quickly follow him as I don't want to trip because I no longer control my right hand; he owns my right hand now… perfect.

It doesn't really take that long to find a movie theatre which plays good movies. Levi being the fucking dick he is, chooses a horror movie which makes me glare; the fucking asshole is asking for an ass whooping though he is most likely much stronger than me so it would probably be the other way round.  
"I hate you for doing this to me."

"The feeling is mutual," he says back as I stick my tongue out at the bastard. Bitch that is my comeback you just stole! Levi only smirks at me as I cringe, walking into the pitch dark cinema as the movie is just started. It's an old movie called the 'House of Wax' but just from the picture of it outside I know I am not going to enjoy this.

And with that said I am completely correct. Within the first fucking half an hour of the film, I am now hiding in Levi's jacket as he hugs me with one arm while watching the movie with interest. You are a very MEAN person! May Tabby dance on your grave you prick!

I soon peek up to the movie, only to quickly hide back into his jacket as the weird brother comes out with an axe. Hide me hide me hide me!  
"Calm down, I'm here," I hear Levi say as I continue to hide in his jacket. I am NOT falling for that again ya twit.

"I don't like horror," I say into his jacket, looking up to the man as he looks down to me, tearing his interest away from the movie and to me for once. He gives me a small sigh before leaning down, kissing my forehead lightly before grabbing my left hand.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, it's fine," Levi only sighs before grabbing my other hand, pulling me up as he stands up. Damn it all, I should have said something else.

Without another word, he tugs me out of the cinema and turns to me as I give him a blank look in reply to his blank look. Two can play at this you know. "You're pale."

"I have always been pale," I say back as he simply rolls his eyes softly, grabbing my left hand with his before again tugging me out of the cinema, heading off somewhere as I look round at all the places.

We soon start heading into a dangerous neighbourhood which scares me even more, I squeeze Levi's hand to reassure myself that he is with me as he squeezes my hand back. I take a deep breath before looking up to him as his eyes are darting everywhere, but he seems to know where he is going.

Levi soon stops walking as we stand outside of a large abandoned building, sending shivers down my spine as I cling onto his hand; I really don't like the fucking aura of this place, it almost screams murder.

"This is where I grew up," he says while glancing down to me as I look around the building till this small sign near the door catches my eyes, 'Saint Maria's orphanage'. My heart stops for a moment before looking up to him, this annoyed expression on his face as he glares at the building in front of him. "A fucking crappy childhood, my whore of a mother left me here along with my little brother when we were kids. Now, right now, I can look at this old fucked up place and laugh," he says as I see the corner of his lips twitching, almost turning into a smirk as he stares at the place.

"You don't want to find her?"

"Oh, I found her years ago. Doctors say she either died of HIV, Gonorrhoea or Hepatitis C. I couldn't care which one it was, she was a horrible mother, a selfish whore," he says, tucking his hands into his jacket while taking my hand along with his. I stare at the man for a moment before looking up to the building; the roof is collapsing inwards while almost all of the windows are broken, either from rocks getting thrown at them or natural causes I would guess.

"You… you mentioned a brother."

"He's dead," I can actually hear the bitterness in his voice as he speaks. I glance up to Levi to see him staring at the building, like trying to drag out unknown answers out of it. "Died age thirteen, sixth of December, fire at this orphanage. We had an argument before hand, causing me to storm out about an hour or so before the fire started," he says as I spot a strong tint of regret in his voice. I hold onto his arm tightly, feeling him lean into me slightly as he rests his cheek against the top of my head.

"… What were your age differences?"

"Three years."

I clench my jaw together, clenching my hand as I feel his thumb stroke against my smaller hand in a soothing motion as I simply frown, staring at the building before freezing up on the spot as I hear yelling in the distance.

I look up to Levi with a 'let's leave, NOW' expression as he stares back at me for a moment before turning around, pulling me along again as he starts leading the way out of this dangerous neighbour.

What scares me the most is when a group of scary looking adults are walking in the same direction of us, all wearing hoodies with the hoods up; walking to one another till their gaze rests on us.

"Levi? Is that Levi?" The one near the back asks, moving towards the front of the group as I look up to Levi who is holding a glare on his face. He doesn't look at all happy.

I give Levi's arm a small squeeze as I watch the taller man run over to us both, a happy expression on his face as he pulls the hood down.

"Levi! Long time no see, right?" the man says with this grin, bright blonde hair and blue eyes, he looks like he is in his teens, maybe early twenties. "Who's the girl? When did you ever consider dating someone?"

"This is my girlfriend, Tali," he says through slightly grinded teeth as I watch him send this boy one of the meanest glares I have ever seen, yet the boy seems to be completely obvious to it; maybe he is used to it or something?

"Well nice to meet ya Tali, I'm George O'Neal," the boy says with a grin to me, he has such a sunny aura for a street rat, "didn't think Levi would ever settle down with a girl, he's all business and no fun at all-"

"George, we're busy, if you have something to say then say it now," Levi says while actually growling a little in his voice. He does not sound happy at all.  
"Is that really Levi?" a girl questions while walking up behind George with a slightly annoyed expression as her eyes land on me. Well excuse me for living then you whore.

George only nods his head happily while looking to Levi before looking to me then back to the unnamed girl who is giving me a bad aura. I don't like you either so let the hate rain like skittles~

"I haven't seen you in a while Levi, still wearing cravats I see."

"Yes, I enjoy wearing them," Levi retorts, his grip on my hand getting tighter and tighter as more people from the group gather round us. It surprises me how happy they look to see Levi although none of them look friendly, like you'd run away if you saw them in a dark alley scary. "We are leaving, goodbye," Levi says, tugging my hand along as he walks around the group as I glance back to them, giving them a petite smile and wave which the younger people of the group return.

I look back to Levi to see him looking pissed beyond belief, as in, he looks like he would murder a child if the child was disagreeing with him.

The rest of the journey home is spent in silence as the apartment building comes into view as it is quite large, after all. I take a small breath before exhaling, leaning against Levi as he stops for a moment. My feet hurt from all the walking. The walk to the dangerous neighbourhood and back was way over an hour. So I am damn sure we spent over three hours out today, including the movie that I didn't want to go to.

I follow behind him with a small bit of lag, letting him tug me along as he stops outside his apartment. He pulls out his keys from the door, pushing them into the door with more than enough strength as he opens the door, slamming it shut as I walk inside. Why the fuck did meeting those people make him so pissed?

I seriously don't understand. He is such a damn confusing mother fucker you know.

I watch the short man remove his shoes before putting them in the shoe rack, walking into his apartment with a small sigh while pulling his jacket off.  
I quickly remove my shoes with a yawn before placing mine beside his, 'his and hers' rushes into my mind as I shake my head. I don't plan to get married for another year or so or whenever. Shut your God damn imagination!

I rub my eyes a little bit while walking into his front room and see it is pitch black in here. No light whatever. I strain my eyes as I glare at the living room clock, seeing it is almost eleven at night which surprises me; damn fucking damn, how time flies.

"Levi?" I call, looking around with narrowed eyes as I clench my eyes shut for a moment, glancing in the direction of the bedroom where the light just flashes on. Jesus fucking Christ, that fucking BURNS! AHH LIGHT!

I blink my eyes painfully before walking over to the door, only to have some clothes thrown at my face. I freak out for a moment before catching them, a laugh lacing my breath as I look down on the clothes; a white tee shirt and navy shorts.

"Those may be a little big," Levi says while throwing his shirt into the basket near his closet, glancing to me in his very sexy half-dressed form. "But it shouldn't matter," he says while stripping to his cotton boxers, making me look away but steal glances as he grabs some dark green sweatpants from his drawers before pulling them on.

"You need a Japanese slide thingy."

"Excuse me?" Levi questions plopping down on his bed, staring at me with a raised brow as I put the clothes on my shoulder, before describing to him what I am mentioning to; maybe he'll understand if I describe it in a better way.

"You know those large paper Japanese thingies? The thingies that people change behind… do you understand what I'm talking about?"

"Not a clue," he says, sighing and falling back onto his back. Aww, he looks so sexy.

I shake my head a little bit before walking to his bathroom, quickly changing before walking back into the room with his tee shirt on, having to pull the strings on the shorts to keep them from falling down.

I stare at the half naked man as he reads another one of Alice Cadman's books. I really do think he's obsessed with my books.

"Don't you have any other reading material that isn't by Alice?"

"I do, but most of the books I own are either by her or Kurt Zuckerman."

"Who?"

"See. He isn't that well known and has only written one series but the one series alone is pretty well written," damn, I love having a boyfriend who actually reads shit. Unlike most boys now a days who are more interested into physical things instead of written things.

I nod my head slowly to him before jumping up onto the bed, standing up while stretching before plopping down beside him; dude, what is with your weird-ed out look?

Without saying anything, Levi shakes his head before putting this little white bookmark with two wings on it into his page, closing the book as he places it down on his nightstand.

"So," he begins, turning to me while crossing his legs on top of the covers, "what do you want to do?" he asks, leaning his chin on top of his palm as I blink my eyes a little. What DO I want to do?

I shrug my shoulders to the man as he eyes me with this 'seriously' look, sighing a little more before flopping backwards onto his back.

"You are a shit loads of help."

"Who the fuck said I wanted to help you?"

"Touché."

I laugh slightly at the smirk that appears on his lips as I yawn a little, stretching out in my seat while falling backwards as my head barely reaches the pillow. Fuck my life; I really need to grow more.

I glance to Levi, staring at him as I think one thing; short bastard.

"You're short."

"You're fucking short as well."

"I'm a girl, being short makes me cute."

"Since when were you ever cute?"

"When I was five I was, then I turned into a beast that picked on her older sisters."

"What a 'lovely' child you were."

I laugh slightly at that, pulling the covers over myself before turning on my side to see the man. I watch as he pulls the covers over himself before facing me, lifting up his head as he uses his palm and arm to support his head. I blink my eyes a tiny bit while pulling the covers closer to me as he looks to me, this small tiny smile on his face as I stare back.

I expect him to say something about now but he doesn't; which doesn't irritate me at all. Nope, not at all… okay that is a fucking lie-

"The moonlight looks nice on you," he says blankly, watching me as I feel my cheeks warm up a little. I glance down to the black silk covers before looking back to him to see him smirking at me; bitch-boy. He is soo teasing me right now.

"Thanks," I murmur slightly, looking back and forth between the covers and him, watching as his teasing smirk turns into a cute little smile.

I yawn softly, feeling my eyes fall heavy as I feel two large arms encircle themselves round my waist, pulling me closer as I force my eyes open to stare up at Levi who places his chin on top of my head.

I slowly wrap my arms around his back, tracing the defined muscles on his back as I feel his thumbs rub circles on my skin. I run my fingers along every traceable definable muscle on his back as I feel my mind tugging me off into dream land. Oh, look, they installed a chocolate fountain. They God damn fucking finally read my suggestion.

"Night Levi," I murmur softly, pulling my arms back to rest them between our chests, one under my chin while the other is wrapped around his back.

"Sleep well," he whispers to me as I lean my head against his pillow; oh Lord, I thank you for Levi and this amazing bed… and also Levi's warmth. He would make a perfect water bottle.

* * *

**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**

**Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I could not find Levi's last name so I chose something random for him so please, don't complain.**_

_**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page! **_

_**Also this story will be put on Hold till I can get my feelings in order, I recently broke up with my boyfriend (of 9 months) and I am not in the best states of mind... please bare with me as I start to sort my emotions out. Thank you very much for reading and everything else./**_

* * *

_The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:_  
_Tali is twenty-four._  
_Eld is Thirty-one._  
_Oluo is twenty-nine._  
_Gunther is twenty-three._  
_Petra is twenty-three._  
_Erwin here is twenty-seven._  
_Levi is twenty-six. /_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

* * *

Waking up is one of the worst things known to man, no doubt about that in my mind. But waking up in an unknown place is even worse.

I crack my eyes open slowly, feeling sunlight blast me in the eyes as I move my hand to block it. Jesus fucking Christ, where are my damn curtains?

I curse softly while sitting up slowly, using my left hand to block out the sunlight as I look around. This is sooooo not my room… my room isn't near this neat.

I narrow my eyes around the room till I spot a photo of the group, sitting on the desk in the corner of the room before spotting another picture of Levi and I, sleeping on one another, me drooling with Levi looking as sexy as he normally looks, both of us on the settee at Erwin's apartment.

It then snaps in my mind that this is Levi's apartment / bedroom. Now, where the fuck is Levi then?

I slowly stand up from the bed, stretching softly till my joints click and I sigh happily. Yes, yay, I'm very happy now.

I pause for a moment while looking around; where is he? His clothes from last night are gone… as well as mine… I don't want to walk around in his clothes, it spells trouble.

"So you're finally awake," I hear a very nice voice say as I look to the door to the bedroom to see Levi standing in it with a tray of what smells like food; oh yummy, food!

"Yeah, I slept great," I say with a small grin, moving back to the bed as I plop down on it. Levi only nods his head slightly while walking over to me, placing the tray down before sitting beside me and taking a slice of toast from it.

I glance to Levi while taking a slice of toast, munching on it softly while making a small face. I prefer food which doesn't require as much chewing.

"What are you thinking?"

"Something lazy."

"Say it."

"I prefer food that doesn't require as much chewing."

"…"

"…I think you just won a medal for being the most laziest brat in the world."

"GASP! My goodness! Really?! I would like to thank my bitch of a mother for raising me soo poorly, my father for favouring my brothers over my sisters and I, my douches… my siblings for being the heartless pricks they pretend to be and last but not least, my friends, for buying me so much food to the point that I don't require to go out and buy some."

"No more food for you."

"NOO!" I yell in horror at Levi who chuckles lightly to himself, taking my toast from me and taking a bite out of it though I have already taken a bite from it.

I sourly pout at the man who taps my head softly, almost like fake apologising to me as I growl slightly, pushing his hand away before I grab another piece of toast to eat as he finishes off my piece of toast.

I smile softly to myself, finishing off my share of toast and apples before moving to lie on my front. Not the smartest thing to do seeing as I just ate but oh well, I am quite comfortable like this.

Levi doesn't say anything to this, he only reaches over to me and ruffles my already messy bed head with a smirk as I make a slight growling sound in my throat; dude, hands off the bed head.

He pulls his hand away when I whine at the bastard; hands off of the bed head!

"Hands off of the bed head. I take pride in this undoable do," I say with pride, running a hand through my hair, only to stop when I get to a knot. Fuck, there goes my perfect pose.

Levi rolls his eyes slightly while standing up with the tray, walking out of the room only to return five minutes later with a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Go brush your teeth. Your morning breath fucking reeks," he says while pointing to the bathroom in the corner of the room as I stick my tongue out at him with a glare, before going off to brush my teeth.

I run a finger along the toothbrush to notice it has never been used before or it has rarely ever been used.

"Feeling the love Levi!" I yell to him while wetting the toothbrush, throwing it in my mouth as I spot the raven haired man walk into the room. He stares at me as I start brushing my teeth, sending him a small smile before pulling stands of my hair out of my face to spit the horrid toothpaste out of my mouth.

I wipe my mouth as I turn to Levi who is now brushing his own teeth, this blank bored expression on his face. I watch him for a moment before turning to the mirror to see my hair looking like a wreck, fucking KNEW it would be like this!

I growl softly, brushing my hands through the knots before sighing softly. I need a brush.

"Here," Levi says, pushing a square brush into my hands while brushing his teeth still.

"Why are you so damn prepared?" I question as he shrugs his shoulders, continuing to brush his teeth while casting me a small bored gaze before spitting into the sink.

I cross my arms and stare at the man as he licks his teeth in the mirror like my older brothers do, before smirking to his reflect… like they do as well.

"I feel like hugging you right now… I must have gone insane in my sleep," I say suddenly before shrugging my shoulder and walking to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed with a sigh. These female hormones are becoming a huge pain, like I thought they would become.

I watch Levi walk into the room, grab some clothes from his drawers and closet before walking back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him before hearing the rush of water.

Oh I see; he's having a shower. Soap, warm water, nakedness. I puff my cheeks up a little before flopping backwards, staring at the ceiling as I try my best not to have perverted thoughts. Damn my adult mind.

I swing my legs softly over the edge of the bed; I cannot reach the floor of the bed as it is quite high up, like my bed which has two mattresses on it so I feel taller then I get up.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

I jump at the sound of a front door behind knocked on. It makes me jump to my feet, only for my feet to betray me as I fall flat onto my face.

"Fuck my fucking feet," I murmur to myself, picking myself off of the floor before walking out of the bedroom. It is about eleven in the morning right now, I feel like I have gotten several hours of much done in like… what… ten minutes?

I walk over to the front door and stare at it for a moment. I look down to myself to see I am still in the large tee shirt and shorts that I slept in. oh shit, whoever sees this will think that we had sex… oh well… that wouldn't be so bad.

I jump up slightly to look through the peep hole to see Erwin standing outside, checking his watch with a raised brow before looking back to the door.

I shrug my shoulders softly while turning the three locks on Levi's door before opening it up, getting a surprised reaction from Erwin as he sees me.

"Oh, Tali… I… I did not expect to see you here at this hour."

"You thought I was asleep, didn't you?"

"Indeed, I did," he says with a small chuckle as I nod my head before moving to the side, letting the man in who takes off his shoes and places them in the shoe holder thingy. "Do you know where Levi is?"

"He's taking a shower and before you ask, I am still a virgin."

"Good, two months seems a little bit quick if it is a serious relationship," he says while walking into the living room as I close the door, relocking it as I follow after him. I watch the crazy man called Erwin plop down on the settee, turning the television on before looking to me.

What does he want from me? I am too damn sleepy to watch television with a mind that won't insult the fuck out of it. This man called Erwin should know this.

I walk over to him before plopping down beside him, yawning loudly while covering my mouth. I wish I slept more… but then again… Levi was going to wake me up if I wasn't awake… damn the douche! Damn you to fucking hell for going to wake me up! Sure enough you didn't wake me up but the insult is still there!

"Who the fuck was at the door?" I hear Levi question, looking to the bedroom door to watch the very sexy half-dressed man walk into the living room; damn, he needs to wear black skinny jeans with chains on them more often, I'd rape him if I could.

I feel Erwin nudge me, mouthing 'you're drooling' as I quickly close my mouth with a glare; I am not drooling! I was simply gawking at the sexy cute guy that I date. There is nothing wrong with that! Nothing at all! Nothing wrong at all, there is as much wrong as there is Hannibal being a cannibal… okay… fuck what I said, that made no sense at all.

I point to Erwin who simply waves to Levi who stares at the man for a second, before taking the towel off of his shoulders to dry his hair. Damn it all! Stop looking attractive!

"What do you need, Erwin?"

"I have some news, I would like you two to inform the others tonight since my plane is in a couple of hours, and everyone is at work after all."

I stare at the man for a moment before sitting cross legged. What the hell does he want us to tell them? Did he knock a girl up and he has to go see her? Did he start taking drugs and he going to rehab somewhere else? Oh my goodness! So many unanswered questions!

Levi only raises a brow at Erwin before pulling his small brush out from the side of his jeans, brushing his hair as he lets his towel drop onto his shoulders… fucking stop looking sexy!

I narrow my eyes at Levi as he nods to Erwin. STOP LOOKING SEXY!

"My higher-ups have ordered me to go out to Japan to help with the attacks on the Titans, my little sister will be looking after my apartment while I'm gone," Erwin says, looking down to his hands as he speaks. What the actual fuck… he is going to Japan where those cannibalistic giants are?! He has got to be fucking kidding me!

I snap my gaze to Levi to see him narrowing his eyes on Erwin. I look to Erwin to see him staring at Levi with this gaze of… well it looks like fucking boredom to me but how the fuck would I know?

"Fine, I'll tell them."

"What the fucking hell Levi?" I question while leaning my chin on my palm, narrowing my eyes on Levi who glances to me before looking back to Erwin, this look of indifference to us both as I sigh. Why the fuck did I have to date an emotionless robot? I would have better luck seducing Sheldon from Big Bang Theory.

"Fine-fine," I say quickly while shaking my head softly, "just don't die, okay! If you lose a limb you are coming back home!" I yell at the man who holds his hands up, chuckling softly at my reaction. Dude, don't fucking laugh! I am being fucking serious!

I growl softly at the dude as he leans over and ruffles my hair softly; what the fuck is with people and ruffling my hair all of a sudden?!

"I'll try not to," he says with a small smile before standing up from the settee, nodding his head to us two before walking in the direction of the door. "Levi, you've met my sister, try to calm her down when she gets here."

"I will," Levi says with this small annoyed tone as he pushes his brush into his jeans, giving me this 'shut up' look as I grin to him. I love him in those jeans; I might actually just rape the dude because of these uncontrollable hormones. Then again, it wouldn't be rape if the other side is into it.

Within seconds, I hear the door slam shut and I sigh; Erwin is going into the army to fight those scary Titans… lovely.

I shiver softly, leaning back into the settee as I watch as Levi walks in front of me, sitting on the coffee table while staring at me with his normal blank look.  
"I don't want Erwin to leave," he begins, slowly taking my left hand before looking back up to me, "but he is one of those people who will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. Even if I told him not to go, he would go anyway."

I hum softly to him in reply as he leans his forehead against my hand, sighing softly as he stays like that for a couple of minutes. Erwin leaving does take a toll on him after all. They are like… best friends after all.

"Levi, is there anything you want to do?" I ask, using my hand to push his head up softly as he stares at me for a moment, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face as he lets go of my hand and exits the room.

I hum softly to myself as I hear some movement in the kitchen, watching as Levi comes out with a long can of whip cream. I laugh slightly at him as he grabs his phone, presses a few buttons till the song I love comes on. Hot Like Wow by Nadia Oh.

'The way you walked in, I saw you standing there. You caught me staring at you hot like wow'

I blush slightly at the song while giggling at Levi's expression, he is smirking but it looks like he is trying not to laugh at my reaction.

"What do you plan to do with that then?"

"You'll see," he says while shaking the can, popping open the lid before spraying a little bit of cream onto his finger, smirking at me as he licks it off in a 'seductive' manner.

'You came a little closer; you know you make me blush. You got a body that is hot like wow.'

I narrow my eyes at the man while pointing a foot at him, getting a raised brow from the man, "lick me and die."

"I will take that challenge."

Before I can even reply, Levi kicks one of his oh so lovely books at me, causing me to catch it with an amazed look. I open my mouth to yell at the dude, only for whipped cream to be sprayed into it.

I give him an unimpressed look as I cover my mouth to swallow the creamy stuff.

I throw a quick pillow at him as I place the book down, watching him plop beside me with the whip cream can nozzle thingy pointed in my direction.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare," I space out, only for the bastard to smirk and spray me with the whip cream again, earning an irritated growl at him as he chuckles slightly at my reaction; note to self, murder the fuck out of Levi.

'And all my friends they tell me, you know they think I'm crazy. The things you've got me doing hot like wow.'

Without a second thought, I quickly close my eyes as Levi leans towards me, this smirk lacing his lips as I try my best to hold in any sound I try to make.

I feel something wet yet tender touch my neck and cheek; where the whip cream went, thankfully, none of it went in my eyes.

"Are you are cat Levi?"

"No," he answers quickly as I feel him lean away, slowly opening my eyes to see him licking his lips; Ahh I wanna kiss that smirk off of his lips right now! "I just like whipped cream."

"But you hate sweet things."

"Shut up," he says while leaning back down, kissing me gentle before I slowly close my eyes, kissing him back as I hear the can drop to the floor, making a 'thud' sound. I encircle my hands around Levi's neck as he slowly pulls me closer, pulling me up against his petite yet stern chest.

'They say they don't believe me, but I know they're just jealous. The freaky things you do are hot like wow.'

I pull away slowly from him, letting my eyes wonder over Levi's expression right now. His cheeks are slightly flushed, sliver-grey eyes barely open with this unreadable expression while his mouth is barely open.

I feel myself memorized by his appearance as he brings a free hand to caress my cheek, making me blush a little bit more as he leans in to kiss me again.

I happily kiss him back, pulling him closer as one of his hands tangles itself into my hair, tugging softly at places which cause more pleasure than pain; must be the certain places he is tugging on.

I hum softly into the kiss, bringing one of my hands up to run it through his silky coal locks. I smile into the kiss as I feel him relax more, causing me to press my chest against him.

I take a quick intake of breath when Levi pushing against me, making me fall backwards without warning, separating the kiss while he falls in between my legs, which make me blush even more at the position we are in.

"Come here," he says in this almost 'wanting' tone as he softly pulls my face closer to his, kissing me again as I let out a small hum as his hands move down from my neck.

His hands softly trace my sides before wrapping themselves around my waist, pulling me closer to him as he nibbles softly on my lower lip.

I feel my face blush more as I slowly open my mouth for him, feeling his tongue enter in an even slower pace; probably to spite me… it's working.

'And all I wanna do, is find a boy like you. Someone to make me feel hot like wow.'

I cannot help but moan softly at the spots he touches in my mouth, trying to reply with my own tongue which is easily beaten by his more experienced one; it must be sensitive in those spots.

He pulls me closer as I quickly pull away from him, pulling my hand to my nose as I sneeze softly.

"Bless you," he says while raising a brow at me, "are you getting ill?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"One, you sneezed. Two, you went out in the cold and refused my jacket when you started shivering. Three, you seem dozy," he checks off as I just stare at him. That doesn't mean I'm sick, I could be faking it… maybe… for all he knows I could be.

'And if you want me to, I know just what to do. You got a body that is hot like wow.'

I continue to stare at the man who looks like he wants to sigh but doesn't. He leans his forehead against mine as I close my eyes and lean back. This is actually quite relaxing.

"Your forehead feels a little bit warm."

"I am not getting ill!" I yell at the dude while crossing my arms, completely ignoring the situation we are in as he simply stares at me with his oh so pretty grey eyes.

He simply scoffs while picking me up with his hands under my knees, causing me to cling onto him as he starts carrying me off towards the bedroom. Ahh! Perverted thoughts! GO AWAY!

I whack his shoulder in an 'I am not ill!' sort of way as he actually has the nerve to drop me on the bed like I am a bag of potatoes. You all must be envying my boyfriend right now… what sick mother fuckers you guys are.

I flip him the birdie as he completely ignores me, walking to his closet as he pulls out these LARGE blue blankets, throwing them at my bed as I yell slightly. What the fuck are you doing dude?

"Cover up; you'll need to sweat that cold out."

"I don't have a cold!"

"You're getting one. Get rid of it before it starts to contaminate my apartment," Charming, isn't he just 'lovely'? "Go have a shower while I go to your apartment to get you some clothes."

I give him a dead chuckle while watching the man march out of the room, letting me sigh as I lean into the covers and blanket. These are so damn fucking soft! I want them! Maybe I can bribe Levi with more whip cream into letting me have these blankets?

After a moment of lying in the covers, I groan and stand up, heading for the bathroom as I double check that there are three towels. With the double checking done, I strip out of his clothes and step into the shower. I slide the door closed while looking to the knobs which stick out of the wall.

It only takes me twenty minutes to have a warm relaxing shower, having Levi walk in half way through it to drop the clothes off and I am soo damn thankful the door is completely steamed up.

What troubles me is the fact that I sound like I am coughing up a fur ball in the shower, making me a little more concerned about my health.

I step out of it, dry my body off before throwing my clothes on including the new set of underwear which makes me blush. Damn Levi, pervert went through my underwear and bra drawers. The outfit consist of my PJs, hello kitty shorts and vest.

I soon walk out of the bedroom with a towel wrapped round my neck, drying my hair as I blink my eyes to focus my vision. What the fuck just happened to my vision just now.

"Levi, I think I may need glasses."

"Sit down, brat," he orders as I narrow my eyes at him for a moment before sitting down his bed, letting him sit behind me as he takes the towel from my grip to quickly start drying my hair. "You'll catch an even worse cold if you go to bed with wet hair."

I sigh softly as I soon feel a brush run through my hair, glancing back to Levi who makes a face as he yanks at a knot, causing me to take a deep intake out of pain.

The bugger doesn't even apologise but continues to sort my hair out as he parts my hair to one side, making me feel weird as he walks over to his desk to place the brush down. He slings the towel over his shoulder as he looks to me.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a couple of hours for dinner," he says while heading for the kitchen, making me grip onto his covers as I pout a bit.

"Can't you stay till I fall asleep?"

"Do I have a fucking choice?"

"Nope. Now get your cute ass over here," I say while laughing, covering my mouth in case of a cough which decides to surprise me. Oh shit. Fuck the illness which has come to surprise me.

Levi sighs softly to me while walking over to the bed, pulling off his tee shirt and jacket before following me under the covers. He pushes his pillow up a little bit, letting himself lie down as I smile softly. So the bastard of a tin man does have a heart. Who the fuck knew? Maybe To-To?

Levi glances to me as I simply smile before lying back down beside him, lying my head down on forearm as he turns onto his side to place his chin on top of my head. I curl up behind him, pulling his legs into mine as I feel him make an inward sigh to me. Lovely, feeling the lovely dovely love dude.

"Sleep well," Levi says to me as I make a small yawn which turns into a tiny cough. I hum my response to him while making myself more comfortable in his presence, as he wraps his spare arm around my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Night," I say softly, letting my breathing even out as I swear I hear a soft 'Love you' but I cannot be sure. I can still hear the music from the other room playing… oh well… I'll imagine I heard it. Night my fluffy emotionless prick-prince.

* * *

_Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!_

_Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me. Story is on hold, reason is at the top of the page._


	12. Chapter 12

**_I don't own anything but my characters. Also I know Levi's new shown Last name (spoilers ahead for the people who don't know Levi's real last name) but I will have it shown later in the story, for now, Levi is hiding his real last name for safety reasons._**

_**Don't forget to vote for the poll on my page! My life is slowly getting more stable though I have my FINAL exams in less then three weeks so updates won't be back to normal yet but I wanted to update this story with this chapter. Thank you all for reading this story :D /**_

The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:  
Tali is twenty-four.  
Eld is Thirty-one.  
Oluo is twenty-nine.  
Gunther is twenty-three.  
Petra is twenty-three.  
Erwin here is twenty-seven.  
Levi is twenty-six. /

* * *

Chapter 12:

* * *

I feel like crap, if possible I feel worse then crap. I feel like crap's crap. I dub crap's son… with the name… Shit-face.

I quickly cover my mouth as a few coughs escape, rubbing my eyes with the other as I sit up; why do I always fall ill after I write a book?

I lean into the covers as I glance around the bedroom, seeing that Levi has already left it. I lean up in my seat as I hear my phone going off in the living room. Yay, I now have to move from one room to another… that sounds like such a chore. Fuck my life; I hate moving, yet alone moving from one room to another.

With a small groan, I drag myself out of the bed, wrapping one of the blankets around my small form before walking out of the bedroom, spotting Levi walking out of the kitchen with a super cute white apron around his form. What the hell… Levi you own a porn apron? Oh my Jesus… do not laugh… don't laugh.

I stand in the bedroom doorway as I watch him answer my phone with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hello," he almost growls into the phone as I slowly moving back into the room, making sure he doesn't spot me as he speaks. "This is Levi Rivaille, I am also Tali's boyfriend," he says into the phone as I lean against the side of the doorway, watching Levi turn in a circle while talking.

"Man he looks awkward," I murmur to myself as he continues to talk into the phone.

"No she cannot come to the phone right now; she's ill and is currently sleeping. No I have no met any of her siblings or her parents. I do not know why. Just fucking tell me why you are calling. Yeah, sure, whatever. Bye," he says, pressing the phone before throwing it on the settee with a small sigh.

I step into the room and I see his eyes glance to me before looking back down to my phone. He has this look of annoyance on his face as he looks up to me; lies coming my way, no damn doubt about it.

"Your friend called, Alice Wilson," he says as I make a small 'Ahh' sound, walking over to the man as I plop down beside him. I have no damn doubt he is going to throw me a lie to get me back into bed like a child.

"She's my best friend from college, no doubt she is calling to tell me 'I told you so' about Cameron," I say with a small chuckle as I reach out and run my index finger over a large long scar over his shoulder, it is longer than the length of my hand, tip to wrist. It must be from the army or maybe… maybe from when he was homeless when the orphanage burned… I want to ask but I don't want to push him into answering.

"I told her you would call her back."

"No you didn't," I say back to him, watching him flinch for a small moment under my hand as I move to another scar near the large one. His torso is almost smothered in scars, just from glancing over his torso; I can easily count twenty visible scars. "I was listening."

"You shitty brat," he says while turning his head away from me, staring at the wall and his television as I chuckle at his annoyed expression. You got found out~ you got found out~ you suck mister Rivaille~

I cough a little bit into my hand but this small cough turns into a coughing fit. I feel Levi tap my back as I cough, quickly getting breathless as I cough; awe fuck my life.

"I'll get the thermometer," he says while pushing my hand away, getting up from the settee before walking off to the bathroom as I sigh, leaning against the settee as I see that the television is still on. The news is still going on about the Titans which makes me grip the settee; Erwin is going to go fight those things… I don't want him too.

I slowly reach over to the remote and quickly turn the television off, sighing in relief as I snuggle closer to the blanket.

"I was watching that you brat."

"I don't give a flying fucking shi-choo!" I sneeze before covering my mouth with my hand; well, that sneeze was certainly new.

I watch as Levi takes his seat beside me again, handing me the thermometer which I take with a small glare as I put it under my tongue.

After a couple of long moments, it beeps and Levi takes it from my mouth, looking it over before sighing.

"You have a small fever."

"Hip-hip-hooray," I say before coughing into the blanket, making a small look of annoyance as I see him pull some white mask out of his jean pockets before pulling it over his mouth. "What the fuck dude?"

"I do not want to catch your fever. I would not be able to look after you if I got ill myself," he says while looking at me with the medical mask on; well, doesn't he look attractive.

"What an unattractive female you have become," and that earns me a small flick in the forehead. I whine slightly at that while rubbing my forehead. COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR!

Levi grunts at me slightly as I have successfully kicked him in the shins as I stand up slowly, only to be pulled backwards into a very nice lap.

I simply give him a blank look as he removes the mask for a moment to kiss my cheek, before pulling it back up as I blush a tiny bit.

I turn away from him as I sigh, glancing to the clock as I see it is almost dinner time… I want food.

"I want food."

"Dinner is cooking on the stove, you better be fucking patient," he says while snuggling his nose into my shoulder, earning a small squeak from me as I wiggle a little in my seat; okay, weird unfamiliar feeling! "Stop your damn fidgeting. I am trying to mark you."

"Ahh! What the fuck is marking!? You are NOT pissing on me!" I yell while pushing Levi away with what little strength I have, only for him to simply pull me back without a second twitch of his VERY nice muscles.

"Not mutt marking you shitty brat! Marking, as in love bite," he says while snuggling his nose into my shoulder, kissing it softly through his mask before pulling it off, which causes me to wiggle in his grasp. No, this feels so weird.

After a couple of moments, I feel a wave of pleasure wash over my body till a shot of pain shoots through my body, starting from the nape of my neck.

I hiss softly through my teeth as I feel Levi nudge the point which stings softly, feeling his mouth dampen my skin as I bite down slightly on my lower lip, stopping the small moan from escaping my mouth.

I take a small breath in before turning around in my seat to see Levi, pulling his mask back over his mouth with his normal uninterested eyes.

I stare at him for a moment more before slowly placing my hand on the spot that feels a little numb; what the hell was that?

"There, now no guys will flirt with you."

"Since when did guys 'flirt' with me?" I ask with a small chuckle, watching him roll his eyes as I chuckle a little more before coughing into my palm; well that failed horribly.

"No more talking from you," he says which makes me open my mouth to reply, only for him to quickly cover my mouth while scowling at me. Bitch. Just fuck you Levi. I hope you get… a cold as well, I won't wish for death because if it comes true, I'll be regretting it sooooo badly.

I whine softly while watching Levi slowly stand up from the settee before walking off to the kitchen, letting me curl up into a ball on the settee as I lean over it and grab the television remote.

Without a care in the world or Levi's apartment for that, I switch on the television and switch to Comedy Central to see an episode of 'Two and a Half Men' starting.

I glance to the kitchen as I watch Levi walk in with two bowls. I watch as he glances to the television before sighing in his mask, sitting down beside me before placing a bowl of what looks like soup in front of me.

"Eat this," Levi says while placing his own bowl beside him, picking up a spoon as he pulls my chin up to face him, trying to feed me a spoonful of the soup, "now say 'Ahh'," he says with this cocky tone as I stick my tongue out at him before slowly opening my mouth for this bastard. Stuck up little prick.

I slowly chew on the pieces of meat, veggies and soupy water before swallowing; making a small face of 'hot' as he chuckles slightly at my face.

"It's too hot-"

"I told you. No more talking from you," he says while snuffing another spoonful of soup into my mouth as I try my best to cool down my tongue. Too hot too hot! Too fucking hot! I scowl at the small man before swallowing the soup again, feeling the harsh liquid burn my throat as it travels down; oh my goodness that hurts!

I snatch the spoon for him, only for him to snatch it back before flicking me in the forehead again. DUDE! You are going to bruise my forehead and one day along with the brain inside of it!

I throw a pillow at the dude who easily dodges it, scooping up for more of the soup as I already feel my taste buds burning; save me Lord!

By the time I am done, my taste buds are burning more than they should… burn… ouch my tongue.

I give Levi a small pathetic glare as he passes me a napkin before standing up, heading for the kitchen as I wipe the droplets of soup off of my mouth as tend to my burned taste buds. Fucking Levi burned my tongue. Who does that to people? IT IS NOT NICE!

"Levi~ I'm bored~" I sing softly only to cough into my fist. Okay, well, that failed.

"I said no talking!" I hear him yell from the kitchen as I flinch away from said kitchen, Jesus Christ, Levi can sure yell for someone with a small set of lungs. Damn tiny person with a large set of lungs!

I cough softly into my fist as I watch him walk in with a small bottle and spoon; oh holy crap, not medicine… anything but medicine. If I must take it, I must say one thing… bite me bite me bite me bite me.

I eye the man carefully as he sits down on his coffee table, pouring the medicine into the spoon before looking up to meet my blue eyes… his eyes see abnormally cold now.

"Open up," he orders which makes me glare for a moment before opening my mouth, letting him feed me the metallic medicine as I hear a knock at his door.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

I sniffle a little as I watch Levi walk around me to open the door.

"Levi! We can't find Erwin!" I hear Petra yell, running into Levi's apartment in a rush as she starts to search everywhere like Erwin may be hiding; that only makes me laugh, Erwin is quite tall you know. "Erwin! Where are you?" Petra yells some more as I chuckle slightly at her flustered form; why must she be so cute?

I see her stare at me for a moment, glancing to my neck which I self-consciously cover with my hand before she goes back to her searching, almost showed her the mark Levi left.

"Petra, Erwin left for the airport already."

"Airport? Why?" Petra questions while running over to Levi, her eyes show that she already knows, but she looks like she wants it to be a lie.

"Japan."

"No!" Petra yells while I flinch away.

"Petra, that is enough-"

"No it isn't captain! He is going to try and kill those Titans! He'll die-"

"Don't you think he knows that?" I flinch again as Levi yells, he looks really angry… scary angry. "He has gone out to give his heart and soul to killing them; he wants to protect us and everyone else. We can only support his wishes," he says while turning away from her, walking over to me with this calm expression… that is scarier than his angry face.

"What is going on in here?" I hear Oluo as I turn to see said guy walk into the apartment with a confused expression. Oh look, said guy looks confused. Makes me wonder why… actually… no it doesn't.

"Erwin went to Japan," Petra says softly, holding her body with her arms as she looks up to Oluo with tear stained eyes; why must she be so cute? Also, it looks like everyone is back from work. Oluo has his awesome camera round his neck… I want. It looks so cool and new.

"He what?" Oluo starts while giving this 'duh fuck?' look which I try not to chuckle / cough at. That is one epic face. "Serious? He is not young anymore, he should be settling down and shit but he goes to fight six meter monsters?" Oluo says while shaking his head; he seems calm… well more calm then I thought he would be.

I look to Petra while coughing to see her rubbing her eyes a little, this determined look on her face… oh no, "Petra. Don't even think about it."

"Why not? I am young enough to rejoin-"

"Petra. Don't," Levi says while glancing back to her, this fucking scary ass look on his face, "we all agreed that you are kind-hearted for the army. You shouldn't rejoin."

"But Levi-!"

"But nothing, Petra," Oluo says from the side of her, this strong stern gaze on his face which looks abnormal… he normally doesn't look stern nor strong. "You are not joining!"

"It is my choice if I want to join!"

"What the hell is going on here?" I hear Tabby and look to the door to see her walking in, these freaking hot blonde cat ears on her head, "I was going to invite y'all to the anime shop down the street but this looks interesting," she trails off while looking to Petra before looking round the room, stopping on me for a moment, grinning before looking back to Petra.

Petra just shakes her head to Tabby before pulling her hood over her head; did I mention she is wearing a hoodie? Well she is.

Without another word from Petra, she quickly walks out the room as I watch Oluo chase after her. "Petra! Oi! Wait up!" he yells as I hold my arms to myself, sneezing a little while Tabby goes to chase after the pair.

I look to Levi as he closes the front door, heads for the kitchen as I spot a pair of black slippers on him. Since when the fuck did he wear slippers?

"I see slippers."

"I am wearing them since they are warm and keep the sweat from my feet off of my kitchen floor."

"Foot sweat, what a seduction boyfriend you are."

"Eat your soup you runny nosed brat," Levi says with a small glare, pushing more horrible burning soup in my direction as I glance from him, to the soup, and then to the very large pot on the stove. Oh Jesus please tell me that isn't a whole pot full of soup?

I slowly plop down at his very nice table as he starts to mess around in the kitchen, sending me a few glances as I eat the very hot soup; well, at least it will warm me up from the inside.

With a small stretch, I push the soup away as I glance to Levi who is also eating some of his 'lovely' soup; I am completely joking there, his soup taste kind of… lumpy and bland. No offence to Levi, I love the dude; but his soup sucks. Suck-y soup, it sucks.

I say nothing about his horrible tasting soup but I do lean my head on the table, humming softly before coughing onto the table. Levi will probably bitch at me when I'm better about coughing on his 'oh-so-precious' table but fuck you dude; I am sick.

"Levi," cue grunt response, "I'm sleepy."

"It is only eight, do you want to sleep already?" he questions as I lift my face up, just enough to lean my chin on the table as I gaze at him with a 'fuck yes' look.

He stares at my look for a moment as I have to admit he looks a little with Asian… no, he looks like a mix breed between Italian, British and Asian. Damn, I'm dating a hot guy who is a mix between Italy, Asia and Britain. I got the best of three worlds.

I slowly stumble out of my chair and follow the raven haired man to his bedroom as he points to the PJ on his bed; it looks like my white and blue bunny PJs… shut up… they are warm and fluffy. It is spring after all and no doubt, I am going to be getting my hay fever shit soon.

I give the man a small annoyed nod as I walk to his bathroom, close the door behind, lock the bastard out before taking a quick shower. I fucking love hot water and hot baths… and showers… and pools… I like water; lots and lots of fucking water.

I sigh softly while pulling my PJs on, pushing the long trousers down to the top of my feet as I know I need to sweat out my cold.

I grab a dry towel as I walk out of the room, to see my very-very sexy Levi lying on the bed with headphones in his ears and a book in his hands. Misaka Ackerman, never read a book by her before.

"Come here," he actually orders as I wrap the towel round my head, crawling onto the bed as I have no physically energy to actually walk on it; Levi's covers get to live another day.

Once I am close enough to the man, he takes the towel off of my head and starts to dry my head, letting me growl at the man who gives no fucks about my growls. Fuck you man, I thought you gave shits and fucks.

I run my hands through my hair as he throws the wet towel into the basket near his door, letting me snuggle into his bed as he places his book down and turns the television on.

"We have just received great news from the military! One of their greatest retired soldiers has come out of retirement to help aid us towards victory in Japan!" the News Guy yells as I pull the covers over my head; he has such a loud mouth, I already know he is talking about Erwin, can he shut up already?

I sigh in relief as I hear Levi flicking through the channels, taping my head to give me the 'all clear' as I pull the covers back.

"I like this show."

"Friends?"

"Yush," I say with a happy tone as hug him, letting myself bury myself into his side as his fingers rub my shoulders softly. It is actually pretty soothing.

I close my eyes while rubbing my nose against him; got to love the refreshing feeling of someone playing with your hair.

I welcome the familiar feeling of sleep only to wake up; God knows how many hours later with a scream.

"She did WHAT?!" I hear a familiar voice yell as I roll out of bed; bitch bed, let me back in! I wanna sleep some more! Why must you wake me up Oluo?

"I know, she is already on her way there," I hear Levi say as I wrap some more covers around my shoulders, heading to the living room to see Eld, Gunther, Oluo, Tabby and Levi talking to one another.

I glance to Oluo then to Levi; Oluo looks panicked while Levi is holding his head, sighing softly.

"Fuck it, she cannot look after herself in Japan!"

"Oluo, if you went after her, she'd be looking after you more than herself," Eld says while grabbing Oluo's shoulder, pulling him to look at him as I see Gunther with a really concerned look on his face.

'Tsk' is the only sound Oluo makes while pushing Eld's hand away, grinding his teeth together while he looks… very conflicted.

With a small push from Oluo, he rushes out of the apartment with Gunther running after him. He looks like he is going to do something stupid now.

"Levi," Eld starts while looking up to Levi who simply walks over to me, checking my forehead while glancing to Eld, "I am going to go keep an eye on Petra, we all know she cannot fight against those monsters alone."

"Eld, you have a new fiancée and a child on the way, are you sure you want to do that?" Levi questions while pulling his hand away from my forehead, turning to Eld as he looks down to the ground. Wait, Eld has a child on the way?

"Captain Levi… I don't want to leave my family, but my comrade is my responsibly. I want to keep her safe. I'll have a word with Bella; I want to know her opinion on it. If she cannot deal with that, then I won't go," Eld says while looking to Levi but I can see the determination in his eyes. This cannot end great; I know it will not end well.

"Alright," Levi says while looking to the door, sighing softly while pushing a few bangs out of his eyes before going off to the kitchen. Oh crap, he is going into his thinking stage.

"I'll go start marking some exams so I'll see you two later," Eld says with a small smile, ruffling my bed head before seeing himself out as I look around… when did Tabby leave? My mind isn't completely here it seems.

I walk into the kitchen to see Levi making… hot chocolate; it smells awesome, like hot chocolate.

"Levi, you okay?" I question the crazy man as he starts putting little marshmallows into the mug with a smiley face on the front of it… that has to be mine; Levi is not a happy person, last time I checked at least.

"I'm fine," he answers while passing me the blue mug with the smiley face as he takes a small sip from his plain black mug.

"What about Petra? Are we really just going to let her join with Erwin?"

"It is her own damn choice, I am not going to stop her," he says before taking another sip, his eyes giving this uneasy cold glance as he looks to his fridge.  
I give him a small hum while taking a few sips from my amazing coco.

I tap my foot against the kitchen floor while watching Levi walk off somewhere before quickly coming back with a white mask around his face and a white bandana on his head, mop and dustpan in hand. "I am going to do some spring cleaning," he warns while going to the kitchen sink, looking under it to see lots and lots of cleaning products as I cough a little into my fist; I feel a hell lot better but I am way too lazy to clean. Hell, I pay my younger brother one hundred pounds a day to clean my apartment.

"Well, I'm going to go call Alice back," I say while walking off to the living room with my coco, pulling my phone out to call back her back, only to get the stupid damn tones to call her back. "Oh fuck it," I say while throwing my phone back onto the settee; fuck it, she can call me back again. Every time I try to call her, I always bloody get the tones.

"Did you get through to her?"

"Nope, she didn't bloody answer the damn phone," I answer Levi while scrolling through my contacts; I am tempted to call Lucas, but he is probably at college so that is probably a bad idea.

"Then you can help me clean," oh fuck my life, I hate cleaning so damn much. Why the hell must I clean? I hate cleaning. Fuck cleaning… no I am very tempted to call Lucas right now. He can do the cleaning for me. That would work very well, damn you Lucas, why must you be sixteen?

* * *

Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!

Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own anything but my characters. Also I know Levi's new shown Last name (spoilers ahead for the people who don't know Levi's real last name) but I will have it shown later in the story, for now, Levi is hiding his real last name for safety reasons.**_

_**Don't forget to vote for the poll on my page! /**_

* * *

_The ages for the characters so everyone can remember, including myself:_  
_Tali is twenty-four._  
_Eld is Thirty-one._  
_Oluo is twenty-nine._  
_Gunther is twenty-three._  
_Petra is twenty-three._  
_Erwin here is twenty-seven._  
_Levi is twenty-six. /_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

* * *

"Levi, this is boring me to hell," I say while pulling this stupid mask down, watching Levi pull the fridge to the side as he cleans what is under it. I must say, watching Levi on his hands and knees is beyond sexy but him in all white and dusting… not as attractive as it sounds.

"If you're bored then go take a bath."

"Yay," I say with a small hum while heading for the bathroom, after all of that cleaning… cleaning for like four hours… I could really use a bath. I seriously have no idea how Levi can continue cleaning like that… he freaking bleached the sponge in the kitchen! What the actual fuck!

Within minutes, the bath is done.

I sigh after a couple of moments of lying in the bath, letting out another small sigh as I lean my head back against the bath. I really want a nice fun day with everyone, but without Petra and Erwin… it isn't everyone. I kick a little bit of water out of the tub as the thought of telling Levi that I am Alice, along with being many other authors that he may or may not know. I can't imagine his reaction and truthfully, I am a little bit scared too.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

* * *

"Compulsive disorder!" I yell out while instantly pulling my arms over my breasts and pulling my legs closer to me, covering my lower region. Compulsive disorder, he ALWAYS knocks three times!

"What?" I hear Levi question from the other side of the door as I curse myself for forgetting to lock that damn door. I lower myself into the tub more till the water reaches my chin and my whole body is under water. I regret not adding more bubbles; I added just enough to cover the layer of the water, not to drown myself in them like I should have.

"Hello mister pervert," I call to Levi as he walks into the bathroom with his mask still on, but I can tell he is giving me a 'shut up' look. Ha-ha, totally fucking worth it.

"I brought you more towels and your clothes," he says while placing them down on the sink before glancing around the bathroom, before looking to me as I narrow my eyes at him; no needs to look… now get your sexy ass out of your bathroom as I have my bubble time.

"Thanks," I squeak out softly as he starts walking towards the bathtub, this annoyed look on his face as he kneels down beside me before running his long slim fingers through my semi-soaked hair.

"You have dust in your hair."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours, you were supposed to wear that bandana to keep dust out of your hair," he says with a small growl before walking over to the sink, opening the cupboard under it to pull out two slender bottles, one pink and one orange. "Sit up."

"No! I-I'll wash my own hair you pervert!"

"Excuse me? Your loving boyfriend wants to wash your hair while you soak and relax in the bath. How is that not nice of me?"

"Because you're a pervert!" I squeak out more while lowering myself deeper into the bath; I will splash you God damn it!

"Ha," cue a fake ass laughing sound, "I've seen enough female bodies in the army. When you're out in the field, bathing in a river with your comrades is natural. Male and female."

"That does not make me feel better!"

"Who said I was trying to make you feel better?" he says as I growl at him from my seat in the tub while pulling my legs against my chest, wrapping my arms around them as he simply rolls his eyes slightly at my behaviour. Bite me bitch. "Sit. Up. Now."

After a couple more protests and complaints, I give up. I slowly sit in where I am, not moving my legs and arms but I do sit up more for him. I am soo damn grateful I have short hair now. Sooooo damn grateful indeed!

I sigh softly while closing my eyes, letting him run his slender fingers through my hair as I listen to the tapping of the raindrops on the window outside. This is actually very-very relaxing.

"You suck."

"Your love is too much for me Tali, please, shut up," Levi says which makes me chuckle; what a lovely man I love, he knows me soo well.

I feel him go for a second and the next thing I know, a whole shit load of water has gone over my head.

"Ah! Little warning next time you prick! I almost drowned," I yell at Levi while covering my chest as I watch him roll his eyes slightly while placing the jug down, beside the bath before exiting the room. Yeah you go; I shall get out while you're gone.

With that, I quickly get out of the bath, change and head back to the living to find Levi setting up a movie; the dude has popcorn… epic fucker.

The movies we watch are quite simple actually, Easy A and Oliver, which causes me to drift off… during Oliver… was never a fan of it anyway.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

~Three weeks later~

* * *

Worry is now my middle name. Tali Worry Smith. It must be official. Fuck my birth card thingy, my name is now Tali Worry Smith.

You know why my name is now Tali Worry Smith? BECAUSE PETRA ALMOST GOT BLOWN UP YESTERDAY! Some idiot on her team (Oluo) set off a bomb for the Titans… he threw it and BARELY missed Petra! I am going to kill the bastard! BIG TIME!

"I am going to kill him."

"Calm down."

"I am going to fucking kill him!"

"Tali, I said calm down," and a simple flick in the forehead by my 'charming' boyfriend was enough to shut me up for the while; you have no idea, how much his flicks hurt like a train.

I whine at the slightly taller man before walking towards the large window in the living room, sitting in front of it as I watch the raindrops smash against the window. It has been raining for three days straight now to the point of flooding, all over the country. I hate floods, so bloody much.

I whine softly to myself while pressing my hand against the window for a couple of seconds, before pulling it away to see the imprint of my hand, surrounded by steam as it is freaking cold outside.

I sigh softly while standing up, walking over to my loveseats before plopping down on them, looking to the television as I see some weird documentary on foxes on it; probably Levi's weird ass shows. I almost squeal at the cuteness of the baby fox as it comes tumbling out of its hole, making me actually squeal into a pillow as it cries out; so freaking ADORABLE!

"Levi! I want a fox!"

"You are not getting a fox. I do not even know if the apartment owner allows pets," he says as I pout, glancing to him as I see him inside the kitchen reading a newspaper. I pout to myself while curling up in my spot on my loveseats, watching the adorable little foxes playing around with one another before pouncing on the innocent baby fox which comes strolling over.

I pout even more while standing up, going to my room only to come back with my purple Mac book. I love this little piece of metal shit.

I pull the metal shit onto my lap and go to a website that I know sells pets, Gum tree, I like it thank you very much.

Tabby and Bengal kittens mix, lovely friendly kittens who has grown up around children. Needs a loving home, bring own pet carrier. Wormed, up to date with shots, email if genuinely interested in one of them. Only forty pounds for a kitten; Corydon.

"Leeeeeeviiiii!" I yell while watching the man in the kitchen jump out of his seat in surprise, slowly looking to me with a glare before walking into the living room.

"What the fuck do you want now?"

"A kitten," I say simply while showing him the picture of the litter of kittens, watching his unimpressed face even more unimpressed… if possible, which it probably is seeing as he's a douche.

I stare into Levi's soul, for the answer… only to find a dancing hamster… what the fuck.

"Levi, in your soul is a dancing hamster."

"If you can ask the owner if you are allowed pets and they say yes then sure, now leave me alone," he says while flicking my forehead before going back into the kitchen. YES! I may be getting a kitten! My first pet ever!

I happily stroll into the bedroom, pick up my phone and scroll through the contacts; where the fuck is the building owner gone? What was her name again? Elliot… Ellie… Ally… Anna? Oh right! Fuck duh! Allison.

I swipe my finger against her name before holding my phone against my ear, hearing the tones ring in my ear before it goes to voice mail. I hiss softly while ending the call before calling again, the ringing gets to about two more tones before the lady picks up, breathless.

"H-Hello?" she almost yells into the phone as I chuckle softly, "This is Allison Ward speaking! How may I help you?"

"Hello Allison, it's Tali," I say with a small smile while sitting down on my bed, staring out the window as the rain starts pouring even heavier. "I wanted to ask, what are the rules for pets for the apartments?"

"Oh. For the larger apartments you are allowed pets, small dogs and cats, maybe a large dog if I can trust you with it while the smaller apartments, no pets allowed."

"Which apartment do I come under?"

"You have one of the larger apartments; the apartments get larger as they go up." I am the seconds to top apartment… damn, imagine the smallest ones.

"So can I get a kitten pretty please?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, can you look after it?" she questions as I fist pump the air while jumping to my feet, running into the living room then the kitchen to see Levi cooking something, it smells like bacon and pancakes… we're having breakfast for dinner? OH YAY! I love him! I feel like eating bacon anyway.

"Yeah~ Levi is going to be helping me look after it," I sing softly while sitting down at the dinning room table, watching Levi throw me a look as I grin to him while kicking my feet against the bottom of the table softly.

I hear a pause on Allison's end till I hear her chuckle softly on her side.

"If he does then I'll know for sure that you and the kitten are in the best of hands," she says as I blush softly while glancing to Levi, watching the sexy bugger flip a pancake with easy while momentarily moving the bacon which is in another pan.

While giving our small byes to one another, I watch Levi place the bacon and pancakes on some plates in front of me while giving me this stern look, which I return with a look of 'what bitch'.

"So, 'Levi is going to be helping me look after it'?" he questions with a raised brow and an annoyed look as I smile softly, maybe if I act cute he'll let me get away with this hell.

"Yush~" I slur slightly while smiling at the man, watching him shake his head at my behaviour while picking up a slice of bacon with a sharp fork, before eating it with his still annoyed expression.

I hum softly to the man as I eye the bacon and pancakes in front of me… I want… I really-really-really want.

"If you can resist eating the pancakes and bacon, I'll help you look after the kitten. You are not naming it anything stupid," he says with a small glare as I feel my eyes widen… I CAN'T EAT THIS BACON!? Blasphemy! How dare you do something so cruel to me!

I growl at the man softly while pushing myself away from the table, walking to the fridge to make myself some… waffles! Yes! I'll make myself some waffles then I'll laugh in Levi's face because I have WAFFLES!

I grab the waffle mix shit before grabbing the waffle maker, plugging it in as I watch it start heating up. Hell yes! Waffles for the win! Fuck pancakes and bacon… wait I can't say that… it is against my bacon loving nature!

I pout softly while grabbing a mixing bowl as I start to mix the shit together, watching the waffle mix shit spin and spin as I use a wooden spoon. Spin shit spin. Spin like the hooker you are!

I grin softly to myself while pouring the mix into the maker as I spin on my heels softly, watching Levi leave the room with a phone to his ear which makes me pout; probably work.

"Yeah, sure. No. Fine, I'll be there in an hour," he says from inside the living room as I hear him start gathering his shit. "Tali, I'll be back in a couple hours, if I'm not back by seven then eat dinner without me. Also, don't forget to greet Lumika when she knocks."

"Yeah. Sure."

I glance back behind me slowly, watching Levi grab some things from the living room before heading out, slamming the door behind him as I jump slightly at the sound.

And now, he is gone for hours, yay.

I sigh softly while putting Levi's dishes in the sink to be washed later while I take out my two waffles.

I smile softly while covering my amazing bitching waffles with sugar and honey before eating on the lovely bitches. Lonely or not, these bitches need to be eaten.

I pick up my plate and take it and myself to my bedroom, starting up my laptop while plopping down on my velvet bed; what to do now… maybe I'll do some writing… or eat some more, they both sound so appealing.

I flip through my songs on my laptop till I find a very nice 'rude' song, which I adore.

'Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me? Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still, all still. Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still following me? Is it simple enough for you? Does everybody understand? Are you all still, all still.' The laptop sings as I nod my head softly to the beat.

Stupid mother-fucker by Mindless Self Indulgence. I freaking LOVE this band… blame Levi, he got me into them.

"Should I talk slower like you're a retard? Should I talk slower like you're retarded? Yo they think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb. They think you're dumb. I think you're smart. No, wait, I lied. I think you're dumb."

I happily sing along till I hear the doorbell ring, pausing the song as I get up from the bed with a finished plate. Da fuck? She was damn quick.

I quickly place the plate in the sink before jogging to the door, looking through the peep hole to see a woman, maybe about twenty, give or take a year, standing at my door.

This must be Lumika. Lumika Smith.

She has short shoulder length hair, a side fringe which is pushed to the side while her light blue eyes seem to be looking from the peep hole to the door and the handle.

"Who is it?"

"It is Lumika Smith," the girl replies in a high voice, higher than mine and Petra's but not higher then Tabby's.

I nod softly with a smirk while opening the door, looking to the girl to see she is a TINY bit smaller than then me, seeing as her eyes seem to be a little bit lower than mine. FINALLY! I am no longer the smallest! She must be under 155 cm… I am 155 after all.

"Yo," my only response to her as I cross my arms over my chest, watching the smaller girl raise a brow at me while putting her hands behind her back. Ahh, so she isn't threatened by the intimidating aura I am giving off… not bad.

"You must be Tali, my brother talks a lot about you," she says with a smirk of her own as I feel mine slowly fading from my face; what the fuck… have you said about me Erwin. If it is about the love bite I had a couple of weeks ago, if the others told you about it, I am kicking your ass when you get back.

I stare at the girl a little bit longer before moving to the side to let her in. she gives me a small grin while walking past me, her hair swaying slightly in her step as her blue eyes dart around my apartment, analysing it.

"You're living room it plain as hell. It needs more skulls," okay, someone explain how the fuck her and Erwin are related?

"I like clear spaces, when it needs more stuff in my opinion, I will give it more stuff," I say while closing the door behind me, locking it before walking back into the room to see Lumika standing by the loveseats.

"Erwin made me get you this," she says while holding up a covered box which catches my eyes… what is it? She places it down on the coffee table and removed the cloth to see two fresh water angelfish. Oh my God they are amazing!

"Angelfish!" I quickly say while walking over to the upwards rectangle bowl, watching the two fish swim around with a look of… boredom… probably boredom.  
"Erwin talked about you being lonely when Levi went to work, so he thought some fish could help," she says with a smirk while looking at the swimming black and white fish as they don't even bother looking at us; lovely fish, bloody lovely.

I hum softly to her while taping my finger against my knee, watching the fish swim about happily.

Levi's job… truthfully I don't even know what Levi's job is! Whenever I ask him, his answer is the same each and every time is: 'IT would be better if you didn't know' and even when I say I want to know anyway, he won't tell me!

Sometimes he is gone for a couple of hours while the longest he has been away is a whole damn month, one long ass job is what I say.

"Truth is, Levi and I were talking about getting a kitten soon," I say with a slight chuckle, looking down to the small fish as I watch Lumika's smile slowly fade; yep you heard me right woman.

"Damn it!" she yells while pouting, crossing her arms over her chest as I blink my eyes; I do not at all expect that to happen… AT ALL! "I thought you'd love them! Angel fishes, are amazing but you're getting a kitten God damn it!"

"Okay, calm down," I say while making the 'calm down' sign with my hands, watching her plop down in front of the fishes before grinning… okay… mega mood swing right now.

"Oh well, your fishes can be mine~" okay… now I am a little bit scared. Mega mood swings just now. I soo have a reason to be scared now.

I blink to the girl as she slowly covers the tank and grins to me; her smiling is almost blinding, to the point of pain.

"I'm gonna go put the fish away in Erwin's apartment, he would like these fishes as well," she says with a grin before being very careful as she starts to walk towards the front door.

I give her a quick nod before unlocking the door and letting the crazy lady out. I sigh softly, only for the girl to walk STRAIGHT back in, without the fish in hand.

I stare at the girl as she grins at me, putting her hands in her pockets as I simply stare at her, very unsure of what I should do now… what do I do now?

"Wanna watch a movie then?"

"Sure-"

"Tali-kitty!" I hear my name being called as I just remembered I didn't close the door, making me sigh a little as I feel Tabby attach herself to my back, pushing her amazing rack closer and closer to my cheek. "I wanna join! You can't watch a movie with another girl without me," she sings with a chuckle as I sigh softly; sure, she has probably been lonely without the group so I guess it is fine.

I give her a small nod as she squeals slightly while giving me a huge hug before hugging Lumika who clearly freezes a little in the hug.

Lumika gives me an unsure smile as I chuckle to her, closing the door behind her as I walk into my living room before heading straight to Levi's PS3 to watch a movie on it.

We start with Easy A before going onto Predator, Anger Management before ending with Scooby-Doo the Movie… I start feeling sleepy in this one.

I yawn a little bit and spot that it is almost midnight, both Tabby and Lumika have fallen asleep on the loveseats with Tabby snuggled into my neck while Lumika is using her arms as her own pillow.

I sigh softly while staring at the clock, Levi still isn't home.

I decide to make myself comfortable by using Tabby's head as a pillow… pretty damn soft pillow as well.

Within minutes… I am asleep…

* * *

~~~~~~/~~~~~~~

* * *

I wake up with a small whine, pulling the closest piece of clothing to me to cover my eyes, only for it to pull itself away from me.

I crack open an eye to see Levi standing over to me, bags under his eyes which probably say 'I didn't sleep at all last night', which causes me to frown; what is with him and his job, he could at least tell me what it is.

I glance round the room and see no Tabby or Lumika… where'd they go?

"They went home about four hours ago, it is almost two in the afternoon."

"Stop reading my mind Levi!"

"Then stop looking so damn readable then brat," he snaps back while rubbing his eyes, proving to me that he didn't sleep last night at all.

I grunt slightly to the man while rubbing the sleep out of my own eyes as Levi simply staggers slightly to my bedroom, hearing a slight 'THUMP' as I stand up slowly from my seat; he must have flopped on the bed like a fish.

I adventure to the bedroom slowly, rubbing my eyes while walking as I spot Levi on the bed, one of his hands clenching the covers while the other is holding the pillow closer to his cheek and body… how I wish I was that pillow.

"I'll wake you up for dinner," I call to him, only to get a small grunt in reply as I go to make myself some crepes to eat, I feel like eating pancakes or crepes… I'll eat both; they are made out of the same things.

* * *

~~~~~~/~~~~~~~

* * *

Time goes by pretty quick as dinner is already cooked, it is eight in the evening and I am going to wake Levi up for dinner now. Man, time decided to be a bitch since Levi is NOT a person to wake up… he can be scary when he wakes up.

"Levi, time to get up," I whisper into his ear, purring almost as he would say as he shifts in his sleep. Oh come on Levi! I cooked pork and chicken for you! At least TRY it! "Levi~ please get up," I sing to him as he shifts in his sleep, letting me quickly move to the other side of the room, where I have a bell ready to use against him.

Without a hint of fear, (complete and utter fucking lie) I ring the bell before fleeing the room while ringing it, hearing Levi drop out of the bed till I hear stomping coming after me. Jesus save me now! We had a deal! I use your bell if you save my ass against this dude!

"Tali! Get your ass back here!"

"Only if you promise me that I'll live!"

"I am not promising you anything!" Oh Lord SAVE ME!

I slid across the kitchen tiles before sliding into the kitchen, thank you lord for socks! I run away from the dude as I am soon cornered into the corner of my living room, slowly sliding down the wall as I know I am Levi food now… damn you Lord! You promised me that I'd live! LIES! Now you see why I don't worship you!

I close my eyes as I feel Levi kneeling down in front of me, his hot breath on my neck as I am shown the oh so familiar shot of pain in my neck, making me take a quick intake at the feeling; fucking fuck-shit-fuck that hurts!

I slowly open my right eye as I see Levi leaning away with a smirk on his face, the bags under his eyes are still there but not as dark as they were hours ago.

"You look better," I say bitterly while pulling myself up as Levi makes his own way to the kitchen; fine, you go be a douche and ignore my question.

"Thanks," he says back to me, throwing me a glance over his shoulder as I stick my tongue out at him while feeling a warm feeling swirling round in my stomach; I shall call this feeling, HAPPINESS! GO HAPPINESS!

I sit down at the table, my plate in front of me while Levi does the same.

Dinner is quick and quiet, seeing as Levi isn't talking and the only thing I want to ask about is his job, what he did and all that but I know he doesn't want to talk about it, so there is no point at all.

I yawn softly while glancing to the clock in the kitchen, almost quarter to nine, well, that went unusually quick.

"What do you wanna do now then?" I question Levi as he picks up my plate as well as his own before going to wash them, being the abnormally dick like clean freak.

Levi glances at me from washing the plates and shit before shrugging his shoulders, his way of saying 'don't fucking know' charming man.

I huff slightly while kicking my feet in my chair, yawning softly while watching Levi wash the dishes, glancing to me every once in a while in his little paranoia moments. He really does have his little moments of over protectiveness, not that I am complaining or anything.

"Do we have any wine?" I ask while watching him dry his hands while heading to the fridge, he opens it with his left hand before putting his head in it slightly.

"No, you're out."

"I'll go get some then," I say while pushing myself away from the table as I spot Levi watching me, closing the fridge as he seems to refuse to look away from me.

"I'll come with you."

"I'm fine dude! It's like a five minute walk away from the store."

"I don't care, it's dark out there and I don't trust our species."

"Are you seriously going to act like this throughout the relationship? Not trusting that I can look after myself?"

Levi only stares at me with this… creepy narrowed eyed look as I cross my arms over my chest. I've been walking to the store every time, till about midnight so why can't I now.

I watch Levi shake his head with a look before glaring slightly at me.

"If something happens to you, I am not coming for you," he says with this look as I sigh softly, putting my left hand in my hoodie pocket before grabbing my pack from the back of the loveseats.

"Be back later Levi~" I call while walking out the door, closing it behind me as I start walking down the stairs, hopping slightly in my step before heading for the shops down the street.

I hum ever so softly while walking, holding back the uncontrollable urge to sing out loud; but seeing as it is almost nine… maybe ten at night, I don't want to take the chance. Just because my neighbourhood is considered quite safe, it doesn't mean it is COMPLETELY safe.

I rub my arms slightly as I know one thing and one thing only; I FORGOT MY COAT! Damn it all!

"Fuck," I murmur to myself as I rub my arms a little, giving a small glance over my shoulder to see someone walking about… maybe ten meters away from me.

Without even fucking thinking, I walk into a corner shop; which isn't the shop I want to go to, it doesn't sell wine, only beer here.

I feel my heart sink when I notice the man stare at the door of the shop before going across the street… waiting, staring at the door. Oh shit. Oh fucking shit. Levi. I want Levi.

I feel myself breathe a little differently while feeling tears fill up in my eyes. I quickly rub my eyes before walking further into the shop, giving the shop keeper a small smile which he returns. Thank you, a friendly face!

I spend a good five minutes looking at all the stuff this little shop has before buying a bottle of Dr Pepper, some cans of fruity beer (better than nothing) and some pizzas for tomorrow.

It all comes to twenty pounds fifty-two pence.

I pull out my slim phone and quickly text Levi to come pick me up from the shop, Allen (I had to ask for the name on the sign, its real name is Allen Halifax) only to get a 'why' in response. Fuck you Levi, just fuck you.

'Because I think I am being stalked. I'm really scared and don't want to leave the shop alone.'

I send the text while rubbing the tears away from my eyes, my arms are shaking and I feel really scared, cornered. I want Levi. I want Erwin. I want Eld and Gunther. Hell, I even want Oluo.

"Is something wrong Miss?" The shop keeper asks while walking over to me and away from his counter.

I slowly look up to the man, late teens, brown hair and green eyes.

"N-No. That man outside was walking behind me and I came inside here because I felt paranoid… but now he is waiting outside, always looking in and staring at me," I say with a shaky voice, giving the man a small smile as I see his eyes widen before walking over to the phone on the wall by his counter. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police, even if he isn't stalking you, I don't want to take the chance."

I cannot help but give him a real smile as I watch him talk on the phone; his voice is calm and collected yet his expression, well he seems a little bit frightened to say the least. Aww, little shop keeper is trying to play the hero; I cannot tell if I should be laughing or smiling. It is cute that he is trying but he looks too damn puny and scared to be the hero… then again he is taller than me.

"I'm Tali Smith, I guess I should say," I say with a small smile to him as he puts the phone down with a small sigh, looking to me with these huge, bright green eyes of his.

"Oh. Right, I'm Eren Jaeger," the boy says with a small grin as I cannot help but smile back to the boy but jump a freaking meter high as I feel the front door of the shop open.

"You fucking idiot! What did I fucking say about going alone?" I hear a familiar voice yell, making tears tickle in my eyes as I feel my knees give out from under me, letting myself drop to the floor as I start to wail quite loudly. I'm safe. Levi is here so I am safe.

"Hey! You shouldn't yell at her!"

"Shut your fucking mouth you God damn brat! You are not in the damn conversation!" I slowly look up from the floor to see Eren, behind the counter, looking quite scared of Levi as he walks over to me with this annoyed look while taking out this tissue from his jeans. "Fucking hell. I swear to Lord Almighty you are the most danger prone girl I have ever met," he says while wiping away my tears while giving this semi annoyed look. I was so freaking fucking scared. What if I didn't come into this shop… what was he going to do to me?

I hiccup softly while throwing myself at Levi, knocking him onto the floor as I wrap my arms around his waist. Please don't leave me! Make the man go away!

"L-Levi," I stutter softly while burying my face into his white vest, feeling him hesitantly rub my back as I hear loud sirens coming into my line of hearing.

"Ah. The police got here quick," I hear Eren say as Levi helps me to my feet, watching the scene unfold with a glare as I watch one of the police tackle the man to the floor, pulling his hands behind his back while the other police seems to search the man.

I watch with horror as I see one of the police man pull out a grey dirty rag, long black ribbon… no wait… rope… and a blue bottle that looks like water… I don't want to think of what else it could be.

"I'll kill the bastard," Levi growls out loudly, letting his voice echo around the shop as I watch Eren jump slightly at Levi's growling threat. He sounds like business as well.

I take a small yet steady breath while watching the man being handcuffed before shoved into the police car, watching as one of the policeman walks into the shop with a stern look on his face.

"Who called the police?" he questions as Eren slowly lifts up his hand and salutes to the man, a small yet nervous smile on his lips.

"It was me! Pixis Sir!" he seems to yell out as I raise a brow at him, watching the policeman narrow his eyes at Eren before chuckling.

"Oh. It was you Jaeger! I didn't recognise you without the trainee uniform on," the man says with a small chuckle before looking to me, giving a small smile as I feel Levi pull me even closer into his protective shell. "You must be the young lady Mr Jaeger mentioned on the phone," he says while walking over to me, giving Levi a small glance which he glares at; Levi isn't at all, giving a nice vibe to the police. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still a bit shaky but otherwise fine."

"That's good," he says with a small smile before chuckling, reaching for his pocket before handing me a card, "may we have your mobile and home number please? We would like to be in contact with you, for the next couple of weeks, just to be on the safe side."

I nod my head softly while grabbing the pen he gives me as I write down all of my details. I can see why he does this, I write a lot of police books and shit. They are doing this, to keep an eye on me just in case I am being targeted by a group so they want to keep an eye on me for as long as possible.

Once I am done. I give him back the card which he gives a small polite nod to.

"Thank you very much. My name is officer Pixis. It was nice meeting you," he says with his normal smile before nodding his head to Levi and I, and then to Eren before leaving.

I let out the breath I was unconsciously holding to see Levi already pulling me out of the shop, giving a brief bye to Eren who quickly nods and waves, yelling 'see you soon' as Levi continues to pull me home.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Now do you see why I freaking worry about you?" Levi yells at me as I pull my pillow closer to me; for the last half an hour, Levi has been yelling about how stupid and naïve I was. Right now, I am sitting on my bed with a VERY fluffy pillow in my lap as he yells at me, pacing the room.

I nod my head softly at the man who falls face first onto my bed, letting me stroke his hair as he continues to stay face first in the covers.

"I know. I was scared too ya know."

"No, I was fucking terrified of losing you," he says while turning his head to me, some of his bangs covering his left eye as I feel heat rise to my cheeks. Damn you bitch, I was meant to be mad at you for treating me like a child but now you go all Sexy-As-Fuck on me… how the flying fuck am I meant to be mad at THAT face?! SOMEONE TELL ME HOW!

I look down to my hands in shyness; if I have to say; before looking to Levi as he sits up, pulling me closer as I lean into his touch.

"Don't ever do that again," he says as I look up to him, his grey eyes seem clouded, giving him this… worried look.

"I'll try not too, but the universe enjoys terrorising me remember-"

"Tali I'm being fucking serious."

I give him a small smile while leaning up slightly, kissing his sweet-sweet lips as I feel him slowly pull back. Damn it! How dare you pull away!?

I give him a small pout but that doesn't last long as he pulls me closer, pressing me up against him as he pushes me back onto the covers, kissing my lips, slowly trailing down to my neck.

I slowly grasp the covers under me; fuck you and your teeth, you always make me bleed when you bite.

I watch him pull away softly, studying my smaller form while licking his lips of the blood that lingers in the corner of his lips. My blood. My cherry red blood.

I take in a shaky breath as he captures my lips again, his hands trailing at the rims of my shirt before going under. His slender fingers enjoy tormenting me as he makes small shapes on my sides, making me press against his chest only for him to pull away, and remove his shirt; oh fuck yes! Fucking fin~al~ly~

And let me say to all of my viewers, the rest of the night is for me to know and for all of you to find out later, when I write my autobiography when I'm like… seventy and famous as fuck.

* * *

**As you guys can tell, I went a little nuts with writing this chapter! It was flowing as well!**

* * *

**Everyone! Be sure to review, favourite and follow okay!**

**Hope you all like the story! I thank my friend Destiny for beta-reading my chapters for me.**


End file.
